TIME:The Reason
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Konoha High School punya sebuah legenda!Apa legendanya dan bagaimana legenda itu bisa mempengaruhi hubungan antar pasangan yang berkaitan dengan sekolah itu? ch1:NaruSaku. ch2:SasoTema. ch3:ShikaIno. ch4:SasuHina. ch5:NejiTen. EPILOGUE UPDATED. r&r?:3
1. 1st reason : NaruSaku

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Chara : You'll see.. nyahaha!**

**Yup! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Fic ini niatnya sih bakal jadi 5 ch. dengan tiap menceritakan pasangan yang berbeda-beda. Doakan saja biar saya gak mendadak terkena sindrom malas buat melanjutkan. Hahaha.  
**

**Well, tanpa banyak omong lagi…**

**Enjoy the story!XD**

**

* * *

**

Konoha Gakuen – Perguruan Konoha.

Sebuah perguruan terkenal yang terdiri dari _Kindergarten_ sampai dengan _High School_. Sekolah terkemuka yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Banyak orangtua lulusan sekolah itu yang kemudian menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di almamater mereka tersebut. Benar-benar suatu sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya.

Tapi…

Apa kau tahu bahwa di bagian _High School_ dari perguruan ini memiliki suatu legenda yang cukup unik?

Tidak?

Kalau begitu biar kuceritakan sedikit padamu.

Di tengah-tengah tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2, terdapat sebuat jam kuno. Jam tersebut berbentuk sebuah jam tinggi dengan pemberat yang mengayun-ayun di bawahnya. Konon, jam tersebut tetap berjalan walaupun tidak disetel puluhan tahun. Yah, soal itu sih bisa jadi bohong. Dan memang bukan itu legenda yang kumaksud.

Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…

Saat kau mendengar jam tersebut mendadak berdetak dengan keras yang diikuti suara lonceng yang berdentang dua kali, maka saat itulah kau akan mengalami suatu perjalanan waktu yang tak terduga.

Kau percaya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIME ~The Reason~**

**NaruSaku : The Reason Why They Should Always Be Together**

"Naruto! Kau BAKA!" sembur Sakura saat melihat pemuda yang telah berpacaran dengannya selama 1 tahun datang ke atap sekolah setelah lewat 15 menit lebih dari waktu perjanjian. "Aku menunggumu di sini sampai mau karatan! Ke mana saja kau, Baka?"

"E.. E.. S- Sakura-chan.. Maaf aku lupa. Aku tadi ke kantin sebentar bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru dan…"

"LUPA? LUPA KATAMU?" bentak Sakura lagi dengan urat yang sudah menyembul di sekitar pelipisnya.

"M-maafkan aku!" ujar Naruto sambil menyengir dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau pikir cukup dengan minta maaf? Aku menunggumu di sini sampai 15 menit! 15 menit, Naruto!" ujar Sakura kesal sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ugh! Aku.. Aku nggak mau tau lagi tentangmu! Dasar Naruto Baka!"

Sakura-pun segera berlari ke arah pintu atap sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi tidak menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang kurang peka, malah hanya bisa kepergian kekasihnya sambil menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan kali pertamanya perempuan berambut merah muda itu marah-marah padanya.

Kedua orang ini sudah dekat sejak kecil karena kedua orangtua mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sewaktu hubungan mereka masih sebatas teman-pun, tidak jarang keduanya terlibat dalam adu mulut yang cukup parah. Mereka saling menyayangi, itu sudah pasti. Tapi ada saja bahan yang perdebatan yang kemudian membawa mereka ke dalam adu mulut yang sengit.

Di mata Naruto, hal sesepele apapun dapat mengundang emosi Sakura. Tapi kadang Naruto sering tidak menyadari kalau hal yang sepele baginya, bukanlah hal yang sepele bagi gadis itu. Dan ketidakpekaan pemuda itulah yang sering kali membuat Sakura merasa jengkel setengah mati.

Biasanya, pertengkaran mereka hanya akan bertahan selama satu atau dua hari karena usaha apapun akan Naruto lakukan untuk mengembalikan _mood_ gadis yang amat disukainya itu. Tapi tampaknya kali ini Sakura sudah begitu kalap dan lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Belum lagi ketidakpekaan Naruto yang tidak kunjung 'sembuh' meskipun mulut Sakura sudah berbusa untuk memberitahu pemuda itu.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama berdiam diri dan mengejar Sakura.

Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang tidak memegang bungkusan.

"Hei!"

"Lepasin! Mending kau segera kembali ke pacarmu yang sebenernya! Entah Kiba atau Shikamaru itu!" ujar Sakura keras kepala sambil menarik tangannya.

Sakura kembali berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dengan Naruto yang tetap mengejar di sisinya. Sekejab saja, adu mulut di antara mereka menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang berada di dekat mereka. Tapi siswa-siswi sekolah itu seolah sudah terbiasa untuk menyaksikan 'pemandangan' yang cukup sering itu. Mereka hanya melirik sekilas sebelum berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Aku kan hanya terlambat 15 menit! Dan lagipula, begitu aku ingat aku langsung berlari ke tempat itu! Lari 5 tingkat! 5 tingkat lho, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan jumlah 5 dengan jari-jarinya.

Sakura melirik Naruto sekilas. Badannya memang cukup basah oleh keringat. Tapi itu tidak menjadikannya _excuse_ untuk semudah itu mendapatkan kata maaf darinya.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku juga menunggumu 15 menit di bawah sinar matahari! Kau kira aku enak-enakan menunggumu, hah?"

"Yah… Kenapa kau memilih tempat panas itu?" balas Naruto entah polos entah bodoh. Sudah tau Sakura tengah marah besar, ia malah seolah memprovokasi gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

TIK.

Sakura mengertakkan gigi-giginya.

TIK!

"Dasar…"

TIK!

"NARUTO BAKAA!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar bungkusan yang cukup berat tersebut ke arah dada Naruto.

TENG. TENG.

Keterkejutan Naruto karena dilempar bungkusan tersebut oleh Sakura berganti menjadi keterkejutannya akibat bunyi lonceng yang ia ketahui berasal dari jam tua yang ada di belakangnya saat ini. Tidak hanya Naruto yang kaget, Sakura-pun merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya pun menatap bingung, bercampur kesal, karena jam yang tiba-tiba berbunyi tanpa melihat situasi ini. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mata keduanya terpaku pada detik jam yang mendadak bergerak mundur dengan cepatnya. Terus berputar sampai akhirnya putaran tersebut berhenti dan jam bergerak dengan normal kembali.

Kekagetan yang dirasakan keduanya pun berhenti seiring berhentinya keanehan yang terjadi pada sang jam. Sakura kembali menyadari amarahnya pada Naruto dan ia langsung berlari ke bawah, meninggalkan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"A…" ujar Naruto saat melihat kekasihnya sudah lari. Tapi kali ini ia urung langsung mengejar Sakura dan memilih untuk berjongkok dan melihat bungkusan yang tadi dilemparkan Sakura padanya.

"I..ni…?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada bungkusan yang cukup berat tersebut.

Sebuah kotak bekal dua tingkat.

Dan begitu Naruto membuka isi salah satu kotak, yang pertama menarik perhatian Naruto adalah sebuah bentuk hati berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah landasan berwarna putih. Nori berbentuk hati di tengah-tengah nasi putih yang tampak menggoda. Meskipun sudah agak berantakan akibat dilempar Sakura tadi, tetap saja bekal tersebut masih menarik minat untuk dimakan.

"Kh! Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil terburu-buru membereskan bungkusan itu lagi dan berlari ke bawah. Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kiri sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari ke kanan, ke arah di mana kantin sekolah terdapat.

Begitu Naruto sudah melesat, Sakura mengintip dari arah ruang kesehatan sekolah yang ada di arah kiri. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian menghela nafas saat mata hijaunya menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah terburu-buru lari.

"Baka…" gumamnya kecil dan penuh kesedihan.

"Yah… Aku memang baka," ujar sebuah suara yang mendadak ada di belakang Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berdetak sedikit lebih cepat karena kaget. Ia segera menengok dan dengan terbata-bata ia berkata, "Eh.. M-Maaf! Aku bukan mengata-ngataimu!"

"Ng? Oh! Gakpapa. Kebetulan, aku memang sedang merasa bodoh saat ini!" ujar cowo berambut kuning yang agak jabrik itu sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sedikit mirip Naruto memang. Hanya saja, bagian rambut yang menutupi telinganya membuatnya berbeda dari kekasih Sakura. Lagipula pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki tiga garis lengkung di masing-masing pipinya. Jelas ia bukan Naruto.

Meskipun demikian, Sakura tetap merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini. Bukan hanya karena ia mirip Naruto tapi karena ia merasa memang pernah melihatnya. Sialnya, Sakura tidak ingat di mana dan kapan ia pernah bertemu pemuda ini.

"Eh? Kau murid kelas 1?" tanya pemuda di hadapan Sakura itu dengan tampang menyelidik. "Tampangmu asing sekali?"

"Hah?" Sakura mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan heran. "Aku kelas 2 koq!" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Masa?" seru pemuda itu sambil terbelalak. Alisnya kemudian berkerut sebelum ia memegang dagunya seolah ia tengah berpikir dengan keras. "Aneh," ujarnya lagi, "Padahal aku juga kelas 2. Tapi aku merasa nggak pernah melihatmu! Padahal kau tampak mencolok dengan rambut seperti itu…"

"Oh? Ini?" ujar Sakura sambil memegangi rambut pendeknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengangguk. Sakura-pun menanggapinya dengan balas tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau mengatakan 'baka' untuk siapa sih?" tanya pemuda misterius itu lagi sambil berjalan ke arah tangga. Ruang kelas 1 dan 2 ada di lantai 2. Karena ia dan Sakura sama-sama kelas 2, maka ia pikir Sakura tidak keberatan kalau ia mengajaknya ngobrol sambil berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

Sakura memang tidak keberatan. Ia mengikuti pemuda itu saat si pemuda mulai menapakkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah menaiki tangga. Tapi, setelah sampai di lantai 2 pun, Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan ringan yang dilontarkan pemuda-misterius-mirip-Naruto itu.

Si pemuda tampak kebingungan dengan reaksi Sakura. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai sambil bersender ke salah satu jendela yang ada di lorong lantai 2 tersebut.

"Hahaha! Bertengkar dengan pacarmu ya?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Rasanya nggak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran kami…" ujar Sakura lemah.

Pemuda itu melihat Sakura dengan tatapan tertarik. Tapi mendadak Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri?" Sakura bertanya balik pada pemuda tersebut. "Kenapa kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau sedang merasa bodoh?"

"Sama denganmu," jawab pemuda itu santai. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah salah satu plang yang berada di atas salah satu kelas. Plang tersebut bertuliskan '2-1'. Sejenak Sakura melihat ke plang tersebut sebelum mata _emerald_-nya kembali melirik ke arah si pemuda tadi.

Rupanya kini tatapan pemuda tersebut sudah beralih, ke salah satu gadis yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu tampak asik berbincang dengan rekan sesama gadis di sebelahnya. Asli, gadis itu sangat cantik. Sakura yang perempuan saja rela mengakui kecantikan gadis itu.

Tapi begitu si gadis itu melihat Sakura, sebuah kerutan muncul di alisnya. Lalu dengan suaranya yang terdengar sinis, si gadis itu berkata, "Enak sekali ya jadi cowo! Begitu putus dari pacarnya, dia bisa langsung dapetin cewe lain!"

Sakura tentu saja bingung dengan perkataan gadis tersebut. Tapi kebingungannya tidak lama-lama begitu ia menyadari raut wajah si pemuda tadi berubah.

"Cemburu?" ujar si pemuda itu membalas sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya. Meskipun demikian, Sakura bisa menangkap kesinisan di sela-sela wajahnya yang tampak tidak berdosa.

Si gadis cantik berambut merah panjang itu terdiam sesaat tepat sebelum ia memasuki kelas dengan plang bertuliskan '2-1' di atasnya. Pemuda di samping Sakura itu hanya menyeringai sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh gadis tersebut. Sementara, teman-teman si gadis sudah menyingkir saat merasakan aura-aura kemarahan mulai mencuat dalam diri si gadis.

"Say whatever you want, Namikaze!" ujar gadis itu lagi sambil melirik ke si pemuda hanya dari sela-sela bahunya.

"I will, U-zu-ma-ki-sa-n!" jawab si pemuda itu lagi setenang yang ia bisa.

Setelahnya, si gadis tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan karena kesal. Si pemuda hanya bisa tersenyum lirih dengan tatapan yang sedih.

Berbeda lagi dengan Sakura yang langsung melongo mendengar kedua nama tadi disebutkan.

Yang benar saja!

Namikaze?

Uzumaki?

Bukankah itu adalah marga ayah dan ibu Naruto sebelum menikah?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, di sebuah kantin, Naruto juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat mendengar sebuah nama disebutkan.

"Bi.. Bisa ulangi lagi?"

Gadis berdada besar di depannya mengulangi jawabannya dengan heran, "Senju Tsunade!"

"Lalu.. P-pacarmu?"

Gadis itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Mantan! Namanya Haruno Jiraiya! Si mesum paling brengsek di sekolah ini!"

Mulut Naruto kini sudah menganga dengan sempurna. Kalau bukan mimpi, ini pasti mimpi! Tidak ada jawaban lain selain ini adalah mimpi! Tidak mungkin kan dia bisa berada di saat ayah dan ibu Sakura masih mengenyam pendidikan SMA-nya?

Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri, sekuat tenaga.

"Sakit!" serunya sambil melepaskan cubitannya.

Ini.. Bukan mimpi!

Kalau begitu… Kenapa bisa…?

_Time-slip?_

"Hei? Kau gakpapa? Kau terlihat pucat!" ujar si perempuan berdada besar itu-Tsunade- sambil menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Naruto.

"Ng.. Nggak, nggak, nggak! Aku gakpapa!" ujar Naruto sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat yang ia bisa. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendelik curiga. Tapi begitu Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, Tsunade langsung menghela nafas.

"Lalu? Sampai mana kita tadi?" ujar Tsunade lagi sambil menyentuhkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke bawah dagu.

"I.. Itu… Kita belum mulai bicara apa-apa koq," jawab Naruto gugup, "Tadi kau baru menarik kerah bajuku karena mengiraku orang lain dan mendadak pacar, maksudku, mantan pacarmu datang dan menyingkap rokmu lalu kau marah-marah padanya. Kemudian kau memperkenalkan namamu dan…"

"Ya! Gimana dengan namamu sendiri? Kau siapa?" potong Tsunade sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk dia tumpangkan ke kaki yang lain. Spontan saja pergerakan gadis bertubuh seksi itu mengundang perhatian beberapa pemuda yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Apalagi rok sekolah-nya bisa dikatakan mini dan mengumbar paha gadis itu dengan sedikit jelas. Meskipun demikian, Tsunade sendiri terlihat tidak ambil pusing dan mengabaikan tatapan liar para pemuda serigala itu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Begitu mengetahui siapa nama gadis di depannya ini, dia jadi ragu-ragu untuk menyebutkan namanya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis di hadapannya ini, juga mantan pacar gadis ini, dikenali Naruto sebagai orangtua dari kekasihnya-Sakura. Dan seingat Naruto, ayah serta ibunya juga satu sekolah walaupun beda angkatan dengan ayah dan ibu Sakura. Ayah dan ibu Sakura lebih tua 1 tahun dibandingkan ayah dan ibunya.

Jika benar ia sedang mengalami _time-slip_ sampai ke masa-masa di mana ayah dan ibunya, serta ayah dan ibu Sakura bersekolah, artinya ia tidak boleh gegabah kan? Salah satu langkah saja dan keduanya tidak akan lahir.

Tidak! Naruto jelas tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi.

"E.. eh.. N-Naruto! Namaku Naruto!" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Itu nama margamu?" tanya Tsunade lagi sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bawah dagu.

"Bu-bukan sih. Itu nama kecillku! Hahaha!" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa getir.

"Oh…" ujar Tsunade sambil menyeringai. "Jadi gakpapa nih kupanggil Naruto aja?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Kau kelas berapa, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, mendadak mantan pacar Tsunade, Jiraiya, datang kembali. Pemuda berambut putih dengan tampang mesum itu kemudian merangkul leher Naruto sebelum berkata, "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati ama cewe di hadapanmu! Dia itu monster siput keriput dalam wujud perempuan berdada besar!"

Sekejab, Tsunade langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan mengejar Jiraiya yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"TUNGGU! DASAR KAU BRENGSEK MESUM!" teriak Tsunade sambil mengejar Jiraiya. Bahkan, di luar dugaan Naruto, gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua itu langsung mengangkat salah sebuah kursi yang senggang untuk dilemparkannya ke arah Jiraiya.

Naruto melongo di tempat sebelum suatu panggilan dari suara yang dikenalnya menyebutkan namanya.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menoleh.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto dengan seringai senang di wajahnya. Sakura mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menengok ke kanan kirinya. Matanya tampak mengamati orang-orang yang ada di kantin itu sekilas. Setelah terlihat puas, ia menarik Naruto menjauh dari kantin, menuju ke suatu tempat yang sepi.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura menengok ke kanan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Tampangnya terlihat sedikit kalut dan waspada sebelum Naruto berkata.

"Ano.. Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto!" ujar Sakura cepat sambil menengok ke arah Naruto, "Kau sadar apa yang sedang terjadi kan?"

"Eh?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku tanya, kau sadar kan kalau kita ini lagi mengalami _time-slip_?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk kaku. Sakura kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia memegang dagunya seolah tengah berpikir kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi padanya dan Naruto.

"Ada yang lebih penting, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto perlahan, "Tadi aku melihat… Kaa-san dan Tou-san-mu sedang bertengkar di sana!"

Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada dagunya. Ia terbelalak sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku.." ujar Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu, "Aku juga melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san-mu tadi. Dan kupikir.. Kondisi mereka juga jauh dari baik!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto spontan yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"G-gawat! Mereka harus dibuat berbaikan lagi kan?" ujar Naruto yang terlihat panik.

Sementara, Sakura yang masih belum menyadari kenapa Naruto panik hanya bisa berkata, "Nggak usah sepanik itu juga kan? Lagian, itu urusan mereka! Biar saja mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri! Kenapa kita harus repot? Urusan kita aja belum beres! Mending kita mikir gimana cara supaya bisa balik ke zaman kita dan menyelesaikan urusan kita sendiri!" ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja teringat persoalannya tadi dengan Naruto dan langsung menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis.

"Bukan urusan kita?" seru Naruto tidak percaya. "Kalau mereka bertengkar dan nggak berbaikan juga, itu bakal jadi urusan kita, Sakura-chan!"

"Memang ke…"

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Kita nggak bakalan lahir?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Holy sh*t!" umpat Sakura dengan tidak sabaran. "Sekarang kita harus gimana?"

Kali ini Naruto yang memasang 'pose' berpikir.

"Bantu mereka.. Berbaikan?"

"Caranya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan untuk bisa ia dengar. Tentu saja itu harus dilakukan. Yang sebenarnya menjadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana cara untuk membantu kedua pasang manusia yang tengah berseteru tersebut?

"Aku nggak tahu, Sakura-chan? Kau kan yang lebih pintar dariku!" protes Naruto yang sama sekali tidak malu mengakui kalau dia memang lebih bodoh daripada Sakura.

Sakura sudah hendak menghantam Naruto lagi saat itu. Tapi ia sadar, ini bukan waktunya untuk itu sehingga ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Untuk sementara, kita gencatan senjata!" ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lalu kau… Bantu Tou-san dan Kaa-san-ku berbaikan sementara aku akan mengusahakan agar Tou-san dan Kaa-san-mu berbaikan juga!"

"Ng? Apa nggak sebaiknya aku membantu orangtuaku sendiri dan kau membantu orangtuamu sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kita jangan sampai terlihat orangtua kita masing-masing! Kau nggak mau kan kalau terjadi sesuatu yang nggak kita inginkan hanya karena kita udah bertemu orangtua kita sebelum kita seharusnya lahir?"

Naruto sejujurnya agak pusing dengan penjelasan Sakura. Tapi ia mengangguk-angguk saja agar Sakura tidak marah-marah lagi di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura sambil berdehem, "Pokoknya usahakan segala sesuatunya agar mereka bisa berbaikan kembali!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Mau ke mana, Sakura?" tanya pemuda yang kemudian diketahui Sakura bernama Namikaze Minato. "Bel sudah berbunyi lho? Kau nggak ke kelasmu?"

"Err…" ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk bagian tengkuknya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Penting!"

Minato mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tentang?"

"Y-Yah… Masalah hidup dan mati! Lahir dan nggak lahir!" jawab Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"_Masalah hidup matiku dan Naruto sebetulnya!"_ batin Sakura.

"Segitunya?" tanya Minato terbelalak.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah. Mau bicara di mana?"

Sakura menunjuk ke atas. Minato menyetujuinya. Tanpa keduanya sadari, si gadis berambut merah yang merupakan Uzumaki Kushina, dengan status mantan pacar Minato saat itu, mendengar percakapan mereka dan memutuskan untuk membuntuti. Dengan resiko membolos kelas tentunya.

Di atap.

"Hah? Berbaikan dengan Kushina?" ujar Minato sambil menyeringai tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Oi, oi? Apa ini masalah hidup mati yang tadi kau bilang?"

"M-memang keliatannya nggak seperti keliatannya dan nggak seperti keliatannya, itu keliatannya begitu," jawab Sakura kebingungan. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Maksudku," ujar Sakura lagi setelah mengatur nafasnya untuk menyingkirkan kegugupannya, "Eh… Temanku.. Bisa mati kalau kalian putus begitu aja!"

Minato semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jadi begini," lanjut Sakura, "Temanku itu mengagumi kalian berdua! Baginya, kalian itu _the perfect couple_ lah pokoknya! Kalau sampai dia tahu kalian putus, pasti hatinya akan hancur! Dan bukan nggak mungkin dia bakalan menghilang dari muka bumi ini!"

"Bunuh diri maksudmu?" tanya Minato tampak tidak percaya. Sakura hanya tertawa getir.

"_Nggak lahir sebenernya!"_ jawab batin Sakura.

"Aneh juga temenmu itu..." ujar Minato sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Apa dia itu… Yah.. Kau tau? Semacam obsesi? Padaku dan Kushina?"

"Iya, iya!" jawab Sakura meng-iya-kan begitu saja. Mau obsesi keq, mau frustrasi keq, ampe mau terasi juga Sakura tidak peduli. Yang penting, Minato dan Kushina harus segera berbaikan kembali. Tidak mau tahu caranya seperti apapun.

"Yah…"

"Nggak usah ikut campur urusan kami!" ujar sebuah suara dari balik pintu menuju atap.

Otomatis saja Minato dan Sakura menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut. Keduanya kemudian terbelalak mendapati Kushina yang sudah memandang mereka, terutama Sakura dengan tatapan galak.

"Kalau kau mau merebut Minato, ambil saja dia! Nggak usah pake basa basi dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali padaku!" ujar Kushina sinis.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" ujar Sakura cepat sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Betul juga sih! Alasan tadi terlalu mengada-ada! Jadi Sakura-chan sebenarnya mau 'nembak' aku nih?" ujar Minato santai.

Kushina tampak mendelik marah mendengar perkataan Minato itu. Gadis itu sudah menunjukkan aura-aura membunuh yang membuat Sakura bergidik dengan hebatnya.

"_Hiii…"_ ujar batin Sakura ketakutan. Gadis berambut pink itu bahkan sudah mengambil langkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Tapi tanpa melakukan apapun, Kushina langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya di sana. Situasi makin runyam. Dan Sakura baru berniat mengejar gadis satu itu sebelum suara Minato menghentikannya.

"Ah.. Lagi-lagi begini…" ujar pemuda itu sambil terduduk di lantai atap sekolah tersebut. "Maaf ya, Sakura-chan, kau jadi melihat pemandangan yang nggak mengenakkan!"

Sakura menatap Minato beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Minato.

"Sebenarnya.. Kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

Minato tersenyum.

"Kushina itu… Selalu menanggapi sesuatunya secara serius! Hal sepele-pun bisa membuatnya marah! Pertengkaran kami yang terakhir ini…." Minato membiarkan ucapannya tergantung beberapa saat sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kalau kau mendengarnya kau pasti tertawa!"

Sakura menggeleng. Mana bisa dia tertawa di saat yang mengancam 'keberadaan' kekasihnya.

Minato menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia membuatkanku bekal yang rasanya sangat membunuh!" ujar Minato akhirnya, dengan sebuah seringai yang jahil.

"Ng?"

"Berkali-kali," sambung Minato lagi sambil melihat ke arah langit. "Yah, dia memang tomboy dan nggak gitu bisa mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga. Tapi, bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan." Minato berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. "Yang kulihat, setiap ada bekal baru yang ia berikan padaku, tangannya pasti penuh plester. Entah luka bakar, entah luka tergores, atau malah luka kepotong!"

Sakura mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Sampai suatu hari aku bilang padanya bahwa ia nggak usah membuatkanku bekal. Dan yah.. Tiba-tiba dia marah. Dia bilang aku nggak menghargai usahanya dan segala macamnya. Padahal aku cuma nggak mau melihat dia terluka seperti itu. Tapi karena dia udah terlanjur marah-marah, aku jadi sedikit terprovokasi dan selanjutnya…"

Minato menghentikan kata-katanya dengan sebuah senyum. Tentu saja Sakura mengerti maksud kata-kata pemuda itu walaupun ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Kalau begitu… Ayo berbaikan lagi dengan Uzumaki-san!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Eh?"

"Ini cuma salah paham kan? Makanya, kalian harus segera berbaikan kembali!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Nggak!" ujar perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan tegas.

"Oh? Ayolah Senju-san!" bujuk Naruto setengah mati.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Senju itu hanya menggeram sambil memelototi Naruto dengan galak. Saat itu, keduanya kembali berbicara di kantin. Tempat itu sepi, tentu saja. Karena selain keduanya, hanya ada beberapa petugas kantin yang melihat mereka dengan heran. Siswa-siswi lain? Sedang belajar di kelas masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau ngotot, heh?"

"S-Soalnya.. Kalau kau nggak berbaikan dengan Haruno-san. Teman.. Bukan! Pacarku bisa menghilang!" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Dan apa asosiasinya?" tanya perempuan itu lagi sambil menahan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Eh.. Itu…"

Sekarang Naruto jadi kebingungan sendiri menjawab pertanyaan perempuan yang bernama lengkap Senju Tsunade itu. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah dan kemudian menunduk, seolah di lantai terdapat sebuah contekan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Tsunade, si gadis mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabar di atas meja. Ia menanti jawaban Naruto. Tapi karena jawaban tidak kunjung keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, akhirnya ia menghentikan ketukan jarinya dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sudahlah! Apapun yang kau katakan, aku nggak akan mau balik ama si mesum itu! Aku nggak tau kau dibayar berapa ama dia buat mendesakku memaafkannya. Yang jelas, aku nggak akan mengubah keputusanku!"

"A.. a…" jawab Naruto tidak jelas. Yang jelas, pemuda satu itu merasa semakin panik saat itu. "Ja-Jangan begitu! Padahal kau masih menyayangi dia kan? Kalian saling menyayangi kan?"

Tsunade terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian harus bertengkar padahal kalian masih saling menyayangi?"

"Aku benci.. Ketidakpekaannya!" jawab Tsunade dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk. "Dia seenaknya saja mempermainkanku! Mengejek dan mengolok-olokku! Memang dia pikir aku siapa? Walaupun seperti ini aku juga kan.. Perempuan!"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau mengerti kan? Kami nggak bisa cocok! Jadi.."

"Satu kesempatan lagi! Beri dia satu kesempatan lagi!" desak Naruto yang kali ini juga sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Kedua tangannya menekan meja sehingga badannya sedikit membungkuk.

Tsunade memandang Naruto dengan sedikit terbelalak. Dia heran, kenapa pemuda ini mati-matian memintanya kembali pada Jiraiya-sang mantan?

"Oi… Ceritamu soal pacarmu yang akan menghilang kalau aku nggak baikan sama Jiraiya itu.. Beneran?" tanya Tsunade sambil terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa kau serius sekali ingin aku berbaikan dengan Jiraiya sih?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan paling seriusnya. Gadis satu itu sedikit tercekat. Tapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita bertaruuh terlebih dahulu!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau si bodoh Jiraiya itu bisa berhenti mengejek dan menggodaku dalam sehari saja, maka aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk kembali padanya! Gimana?" ujar Tsunade sambil menyeringai.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"Kapan dimulainya?"

Tsunade melirik ke jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang," ujarnya sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto, "Dan berakhir besok di jam yang sama!"

"Setuju!" jawab Naruto riang.

"Tapi, kalau dia mengejekku dalam rentang waktu itu, artinya kau kalah dan kau harus menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang yang kau sembunyikan dariku! Salah satunya, soal pacarmu itu!" ujar Tsunade sambil menyeringai geli. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan cerita Naruto soal pacarnya yang akan menghilang hanya karena ia dan Jiraiya tidak berbaikan kembali. Menurut Tsunade, cerita itu tampak mengada-ada. Dan satu-satunya alasan Tsunade mengajukan taruhan itu adalah karena ia melihat keseriusan di mata Naruto.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Tsunade setelah memberikan Naruto sedikit waktu untuk berpikir.

Naruto tampak bersemangat dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah setuju! Sekarang aku akan menetap sementara di ruang kesehatan sambil menunggu pergantian jam pelajaran!" ujar Tsunade lagi sambil beranjak berdiri. "Lalu.. Kau?"

"Nggak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan ke kelas nanti!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan cukup rapi.

Setelah itu, Tsunade melengos dan memasuki gedung sekolah untuk menuju ke ruang kesehatan sekolah sesuai kata-katanya.

Naruto sendiri awalnya tampak berpikir mengenai langkah yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan. Setelah dia tau apa yang akan dia lakukan, ia pun mulai beranjak ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ia naik sampai ke lantai 3, di mana ruang kelas 3 berada. Naruto kemudian sedikit melongok ke dalam setiap kelasnya, berusaha mencari tahu di mana kelas dari pemuda yang bernama Haruno Jiraiya itu.

"Lho? Kau yang tadi siang bersama si monster dada itu kan?"

DEG!

Naruto berbalik sebentar untuk melihat pemuda berambut putih yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu semacam sapu tangan. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru dari toilet. Naruto pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk segera menarik pemuda itu ke ruangan yang sepi.

"O, oi! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" seru pemuda bernama Jiraiya itu saat mendadak tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Naruto.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu! Sebentar saja!"

Jiraiya-pun tidak protes lagi setelahnya. Kebetulan saat itu adalah saat mata pelajaran yang dibencinya. Jadi dia sedikit tidak peduli kalau dia ditarik untuk membolos kelas saat itu.

"Lalu?" ujar Jiraiya saat Naruto sudah berhenti menyeretnya. "Ada keperluan apa denganku?"

"Kembalilah pada Senju-san!" seru Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Tentu saja Jiraiya langsung membelalakkan mata sipitnya mendengar pernyataan yang lebih mirip perintah itu.

Tak pelak lagi, tawa Jiraiya pun pecah pada akhirnya. Naruto tidak menganggap bahwa perkataannya itu lucu sehingga ia hanya bisa cemberut melihat reaksi Jiraiya.

"Oh! Si Tsunade itu yang memintamu melakukan ini? Hee... Kenapa nggak dia sendiri yang memintanya?" tanya Jiraiya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Pake kurir segala! Sok pemalu sekali dia!"

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Naruto cepat. "Dia sebenarnya mengatakan nggak mau balikan denganmu, tapi aku memaksanya!" ujar Naruto terus terang.

Tawa Jiraiya hilang. Lalu ia kembali berkata, "Kalau memang dia nggak mau, lalu kenapa aku harus mau?"

"Eh? Maksudku.. Dia sudah mau!" ralat Naruto. "Asalkan Haruno-san berjanji nggak akan mengejeknya selama 1 hari!"

"Kalau aku yang nggak mau?" tukas Jiraiya sambil memasukkan jari kelingking tangan kirinya ke telinga. Ia terkesan cuek dan tidak mau menanggapi persoalan ini dengan serius. Ia kemudian meniup bekas kelingkingnya itu sebelum ia menatap Naruto.

Naruto kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. Mata _blue sapphire_-nya tampak memohon secara tidak langsung. Melihat itu, Jiraiya jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Entah kenapa, pemuda di hadapannya itu seolah bisa membaca langsung ke dalam hatinya.

"Kau… Dan Senju-san…" ujar Naruto.

"Aaah! Stop, stop!" seru Jiraiya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kemudian, ia bisa melihat Jiraiya yang tampak merona . Pemuda berambut putih yang agak gondrong itu itu kemudian menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke arah lain selain Naruto. Mulutnya tampak mengerucut sebelum ia berkata, "Jadi itu persyaratan yang dikatakan Tsunade? Nggak boleh ngejek dia selama 1 hari?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto.

"YA!" jawab pemuda jabrik itu dengan senang. "Dimulai dari sekarang, berakhir besok di jam yang sama!"

"Baiklah! Akan kuturuti permainannya!" ujar Jiraiya sambil menghela nafas. "Lalu? Imbalannya kalau aku bisa menahan diri?"

"Ng? Ya jadian lagi ama dia kan?" jawab Naruto polos.

Sekali ini, Jiraiya tampak tidak puas. Ia kemudian mengangkat sebelah telunjuknya. "Aku keberatan! Masa aku nggak dapat apa-apa setelah berhasil menahan diri? Bilang pada Tsunade, kalau aku bisa menahan diri selama 1 hari ini, dia harus menuruti apapun permintaanku untuk 1 hari ke depannya!"

"Hah?"

"Sana bilang ama Tsunade!" ujar Jiraiya dengan sikap layaknya bos besar sedang menyuruh bawahannya bekerja.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"_Kenapa jadi begini?"_ batinnya mendongkol sementara ia mengangguk dengan sangat terpaksa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bel berdentang, menandakan waktu pulang bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High School. Sakura memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menghampiri Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah akan beranjak pulang bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Untuk sesaat, Kushina mengacuhkan kehadiran Sakura. Tapi sedetik kemudian, gadis itu tampak berbicara pada teman-temannya dan menyuruh mereka pulang terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya, Kushina berbalik dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Lalu, apa maumu, Nona?" tanya Kushina sinis.

"Kupikir… Kau bisa menyediakan sebentaaaaar saja dari waktumu untuk berbicara denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan berhati-hati.

"Minato yang menyuruhmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku… Melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri! Karena itu…"

Kushina terlihat tertarik dengan keberadaan Sakura. Ia memang masih marah pada gadis ini tapi entah kenapa insting perempuannya bilang kalau gadis ini bukanlah gadis seperti yang dipikirkannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis ini berniat merebut Minato. Yah? Siapa yang tahu hati orang sih? Dan setelah berpikir begitu, Kushina tetap saja tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada Sakura.

"Ikut aku!" ujar Kushina sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura sudah akan mengangguk begitu pikirannya akan Naruto mendadak mengganggunya. Kalau ia pulang begitu saja, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa pemuda itu akan mencarinya? Mereka memang janjian akan bertemu lagi nanti di halaman sekolah yang sepi. Tapi Sakura lupa menyebutkan jam pastinya.

"Hei? Jadi mau bicara nggak?" tanya Kushina begitu ia sadar bahwa Sakura tidak mengikutinya dan malah berdiam layaknya patung.

"Eh? Oh! Ayo!"

Ah, Naruto juga bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis meraung-raung hanya karena ditinggal sebentar olehnya. Biar saja!

Dan akhirnya Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Kushina sampai gadis itu berbelok di suatu tikungan dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe bertuliskan 'Akamichi' di atasnya. Sakura mengamat-amati sebentar kafe ini. Ya, ia ingat. Kafe ini adalah milik salah satu temannya di sekolah. Rupanya sudah berdiri sejak lama juga kafe ini.

"Selamat datang! Ah, Kushina-chan!" sambut seorang anak berambut coklat, agak panjang, dan bertubuh agak gempal.

"Hei, Chouza! Lagi bantu jaga?"

"Begitulah! Nah, mau pesen apa nih?" tanya Chouza ramah sambil mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dan bolpoin.

"Teh jasmine!" ujar Kushina cepat. "Kau?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"A-Anu.. Air putih aja!" jawab Sakura gugup. Ia tidak yakin kalau dia membawa uang saat itu. Di kantongnya tidak ada barang apapun kecuali sebuah handphone yang mati total sejak ia sampai di sini.

"Oke! Sebentar ya!" ujar Chouza sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Kushina sendiri sudah mengambil tempat duduk di suatu pojokan yang tidak akan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tempat itu juga tidak akan dilalui orang lalu lalang. Sakura menghela nafas lega, setidaknya pembicaraannya tidak akan menjadi konsumsi publik.

"Lalu? Mau bicara apa?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak sebelum ia berkata.

"Oh! Iya! Soal pacarmu…"

"Mantan!" potong Kushina sinis.

"Mantan," ulang Sakura lemah, "Dia nggak bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menyuruhmu berhenti memasakkannya bekal!"

"Cih! Dia cerita padamu ya?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sedikit."

"Dia bilang apa saja tentang aku?" selidik Kushina lebih lanjut.

Sakura ragu-ragu apa dia akan memberitahu pendapat Minato lebih jelas atau menyimpan itu untuknya sendiri saja. Untunglah, kedatangan Chouza dengan minuman yang mereka pesan memberi Sakura sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya.

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya, dengan bahasa lebih halus yang dirancangnya sendiri.

"Namikaze-san itu sangat menyayangi Uzumaki-san," ujar Sakura memulai jawabannya, "Dia hanya khawatir melihat Uzumaki-san yang selalu terluka setiap kali membuatkan bekal. Dan.. Uhm.. Kurasa Uzumaki-san salah menanggapi hal tersebut sebagai bentuk ejekan?"

Kushina terdiam.

"Mungkin kadang.. Perempuan seperti kita memang tidak bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam setiap kata-kata atau tindakan seorang laki-laki. Yang kita lihat hanyalah 'ada sesuatu' di balik setiap tindakan yang mereka lakukan. Lalu kemudian kita marah-marah begitu saja tanpa mau membuka kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat sedih kini terpampang di wajah Sakura. "Harusnya, kita menanggapi segala sesuatunya lebih santai dan nggak terburu-buru menarik kesimpulan."

"Dari kata 'kita' yang kau gunakan, jangan-jangan kau juga…"

DEG!

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat mendengar kecurigaan Kushina. Mungkin tanpa sadar, Sakura membandingkan masalah Kushina dengan masalahnya sendiri. Dan dengan demikian, ia pun mendapat jawaban bagi masalahnya dengan Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Meskipun demikian, Kushina dapat melihat kelembutan dalam senyuman gadis tersebut. Seolah salah tingkah, Kushina jadi memainkan jari-jarinya. Lalu ia memegang gelasnya dan langsung menenggak teh jasmine-nya dalam sekali teguk.

Sakura hanya melongo melihatnya. Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin melongo saat mendengar Kushina berkata.

"Kurasa.. Kau benar! Aku.. Aku akan bicara pada Minato besok!" ujarnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona kemerahan, membuat wajahnya jadi berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Sakura langsung menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Sebuah senyum terbaiknya hari itu.

"Sebagai gantinya.." ujar Kushina lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang mantap, "Kau juga harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan cowomu ya?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura saat ia sudah melihat Naruto di halaman sekolah tempat mereka janji bertemu. Pemuda satu itu tampak sedang duduk di atas batu bata yang disusun mengelilingi bunga-bunga taman sebagai pembatasnya.

"Sakura-chan.." jawab Naruto lemas.

"Dengar!" ujar Sakura dengan bersemangat, "Kaa-san-mu sudah setuju untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Tou-san-mu! Kurasa besok mereka sudah akan berbaikan kembali."

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Arigatou…"

Akhirnya Sakura menyadari kelesuan Naruto. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebalah Naruto dan bertanya pada pemuda itu mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya. Awalnya, Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa ia kelaparan. Nyaris saja Sakura menghajarnya keras karena sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Tapi nyatanya, bukan cuma masalah lapar yang membuat Naruto tampak lemas seperti itu. Pasalnya, setelah ia menghabiskan isi bekal yang dibuatkan Sakura untuknya –ya, bekal dari tadi siang yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali sampai sekarang –Naruto tetap saja menunjukkan wajah lesunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Apa bekalnya.. Nggak enak?"

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan itu! Bekal buatan Sakura-chan sangat enak!" ujar Naruto tampak panik. Dia tidak ingin Sakura salah paham terhadap tingkah lakunya dan memperumit masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambut merahnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Itu… Haruno-san dan Senju-san…"

Sakura mengernyit mendengar marga kedua orangtuanya disebut.

"Bertengkar makin parah!" ujar Naruto sambil menunduk dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar, tampak frustrasi.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi antara Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Setelah Naruto memberi tahu syarat Jiraiya pada Tsunade, gadis itu kembali naik pitam dan meminta Naruto mengatakan agar Jiraiya tidak seenaknya. Sekali lagi, Naruto diminta menyampaikan pesan amarah Tsunade itu pada Jiraiya. Dan setelah itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi kurir dan berlarian di antara lantai 1 dan lantai 3. Mungkin itu alasan satu lagi pemuda itu bertampang lesu. Kelelahan.

"Dan yah.. Dalam sekejab mereka langsung saja bertengkar kembali saat bertemu waktu pulang sekolah tadi! Perjanjian dengan ibumu batal dan ayahmu itu semakin bertingkah konyol dan mengejek ibumu!" ujar Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menghela nafas di saat akhir.

"A… Pa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang terbelalak besar.

Naruto tidak berani mengulangi kata-katanya ataupun menatap Sakura. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam.

"BAKA!" teriak Sakura sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Gimana kalau mereka bener-bener nggak mau berbaikan? Gimana kalau sampai akhirnya mereka nggak menikah? Gimana kalau…"

"Sakura-chan!" bentak Naruto yang sudah berdiri saat itu. Ia langsung menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. "Aku.. Aku nggak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi kan? Aku nggak mungkin membiarkan Sakura menghilang!"

"T-tapi.."

"Hari ini memang kesalahanku! Tapi besok aku masih akan mengusahakan sesuatu! Pokoknya, Sakura-chan percaya saja padaku!" ujar Naruto pelan sambil menjauhkan sedikit pelukannya dari Sakura. "Ya?"

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan pandangan sayang. Sakura balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Bagus!" ujar Naruto lagi sambil merangkum wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, mengangkat wajah itu kembali dari posisi tertunduknya. "Pokoknya, Tou-san dan Kaa-san-mu pasti akan kubuat berbaikan kembali!"

Sakura menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto dengan lembut. "Bagaimana caranya? Kau ada ide?"

"Nggak! Sama sekali!" ujar Naruto yang berbalik lemas dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Sakura mengernyit kembali mendengar jawaban itu. Lalu, masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk, Naruto melirik Sakura dengan mata birunya. Sebuah senyuman manis diperlihatkan cowo itu seraya berkata, "Tapi… Sakura-chan percaya padaku kan?"

Kali ini mata _emerald_ Sakura sedikit membesar. Lalu sambil memukul kepala Naruto secara perlahan, Sakura menjawab dengan ketus, "Itu pertanyaan bodoh yang nggak perlu jawaban kan?"

Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi inget ya," ujar Sakura, "Bukan berarti aku udah memaafkanmu soal keterlambatan 15 menit itu! Kita cuma masih dalam masa genjatan senjata aja makanya aku mau berbaik-baik padamu!"

"Aww~! Sakura-cha~~n!" rengek Naruto manja.

"Yang lebih penting, Naruto… Di mana kita akan tidur malam ini?"

Seolah baru tersadar dengan hari yang mulai menggelap, Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng atas pertanyaan Sakura. Uang mereka tidak punya. Tempat tinggal juga tidak ada.

"Haah.. Nggak ada pilihan lain!" ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kita akan menginap di sekolah! Di mana ya? Perpustakaan? Ruang kelas? Ruang musik?"

"Pokoknya jangan di ruang biologi dan ruang kesenian! Di sana banyak patung mengerikan!" usul Naruto cepat. Sakura mengangguk.

"Atau mungkin.. Kita bisa menginap di pos penjaga?" usul Naruto lagi setelah mendadak ia mendapat ide tersebut.

"Hah?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sakura-chan! Aku akan bicara dulu dengan satpamnya!"

Naruto langsung berlari tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura terlebih dahulu. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mempercayakan hal tersebut pada Naruto. Dan kepercayaannya tidak dikecewakan. Naruto datang, setengah berlari sambil membentuk lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berhasil membujuk satpam, entah bagaimana caranya.

Setidaknya, untuk malam ini, masalah tempat tinggal sudah teratasi. Dan untuk masalah makan, mereka masih bisa menahannya untuk satu hari. Tapi kalau untuk seterusnya mereka tertahan di tempat ini? Siapa yang tahu nasib mereka akan seperti apa?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto dan Sakura terbangun saat sekolah mulai terdengar ramai kembali. Rupanya Paman Satpam yang mengizinkan mereka tidur di pos-nya tidak tega membangunkan mereka pagi-pagi sehingga ia membiarkan Naruto dan Sakura terbangun dengan sendirinya. Seolah belum cukup kebaikan hatinya, Paman Satpam itu juga memberikan dua kotak bekal bagi Naruto dan Sakura. Demi Dewa Jashin yang tidak dikenal Naruto dan Sakura, mereka sangat berterima kasih pada Paman Satpam tersebut.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka, keduanya melakukan sedikit _touch-up_ di kamar mandi sekolah. Memang tidak wangi, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah terlihat segar kembali.

Setelahnya, Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menunggu di depan toilet wanita.

"Siap melakukan misi?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lho? Sakura ya?" ujar sebuah suara yang baru-baru ini dikenal Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto menengok nyaris bersamaan. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Sakura langsung menolehkan kepala Naruto agar orang tersebut tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"H-Hai! Ohayou Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san!" sapa Sakura ramah sambil mulai mendorong punggung Naruto. Balasan Sakura hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lengkap dengan tatapan heran.

Tentu saja gerakan Sakura yang mencurigakan itu mengundang ketertarikan tersendiri bagi pasangan Minato-Kushina yang kini sudah terlihat bergandengan tangan kembali. Sakura mencoba menutup-nutupi tubuh Naruto sebelum gadis itu menendang pacarnya tersebut dan menyuruhnya berlari menjauh.

Naruto langsung melesat secepat yang ia bisa dan membuat Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

"Hei! Tung-…" seru Kushina yang sudah akan mengejar Naruto.

Tapi Sakura seolah menghalanginya dengan berkata, "Wah! Kalian udah baikan lagi yah? Untunglah!"

Kushina memandang Sakura curiga. "Hei, anak tadi…"

"Oh? Hahaha!" jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sedikit, "Itu… Yang waktu itu aku ceritain! Orang yang terobsesi ama hubungan kalian itu lho! Dia malu karena obsesinya pada kalian udah ketahuan. Makanya dia lari!" tambah Sakura asal.

"Koq gitu? Kalau dia nggak lari, kami juga kan nggak bakal tau kalau dia itu orang yang kau ceritakan! Kalau dia diam aja tadi, aku akan mengiranya sebagai pacarmu, Sakura!" ujar Kushina terus terang.

"Hahaha."

Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa getir. Tampaknya insting Kushina itu memang tidak boleh diremehkan!

Tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau orangtua-anak itu bertemu sebelum saat yang seharusnya, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi. Sebenarnya, dengan ia berada di tengah-tengah orang dari masa lalu ini saja sudah membuatnya tegang, takut kalau ia malah akan membawa perubahan pada masa depan. Tapi sekali lagi, apa boleh buat! Bukan keinginannya untuk ikut campur dalam masalah-masalah yang ada di masa lalu dan kalau dia sekarang malah mengurusi masalah pasangan lain dibanding masalahnya sendiri, itu karena ia sudah tidak punya pilihan.

Minato sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil mengamati sosok pemuda yang berlari menjauh itu. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya rambut kuningnya. Tapi entah kenapa, sosok pemuda misterius itu malah membuat Minato merasakan suatu kehangatan tersendiri. Ia kemudian hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang ditujukannya entah pada siapa sebelum ia merangkul pacarnya kembali.

Kushina tersentak.

"Sudahlah! Nggak usah dibahas lagi kalau itu malah akan membuat Sakura kerepotan!"

Baik Sakura maupun Kushina kini sudah memandang Minato dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Minato hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kushina sebelum ia melayangkan pandangnya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sih nggak memaksa, hanya menawarkan kalau-kalau kau butuh bantuanku!" ujar Minato lembut. "Tapi kalau kau pikir kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, atau setidaknya berdua dengan pacarmu, aku nggak akan ikut campur!"

Sakura terpesona mendengar ucapan bijak dari Minato itu. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa orang sebijak ini 'menghasilkan' anak seceroboh Naruto? Apa Kushina yang menurunkan sifat yang satu itu? Pemikiran yang jahat mengingat Naruto adalah pacarnya sendiri dan Kushina adalah.. Ehem.. Mungkin calon ibu mertuanya?

"Iya! Baiklah!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih Namikaze-san!"

"Hei? Setidaknya, boleh kutahu nama pacarmu?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Kalau hanya nama… Mungkin tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kan? Atau sebaiknya jangan?

Sekali lagi, Sakura harus berterimakasih pada Minato karena pemuda satu itu langsung menarik Kushina menjauh sambil berkata, "Jangan maksa Sakura-chan begitu. Lagian, kalau memang saatnya nanti, kita juga pasti akan tau koq! Ya kan? Sakura-chan?" Ucapan terakhir itu kemudian diucapkan Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Setelah itu, Minato langsung menyeret pacarnya yang-masih-penuh-rasa-ingin-tahu itu menjauh. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Naruto sehingga bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan damai lagi seperti kalian, Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kau lagi!" ujar Tsunade yang baru sampai di bagian loker dan mendapati Naruto yang seolah sedang menunggunya. "Kali ini apa, hah?" sembur wanita seksi yang tengah memegang tas di belakang pundaknya.

Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan serius sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu.. bersujud di depan Tsunade.

"Kumohon!" kata Naruto dengan tegas dan yakin.

"H-Hei!" seru Tsunade sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri-nya. Begitu ia mendapati bahwa teman-temannya tengah menatapnya keheranan, ia langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto dan langsung menarik anak itu keluar kembali dari gedung sekolah.

Setelah sampai di belakang gedung sekolah yang jarang dilalui anak-anak, kecuali preman, Tsunade kembali memasang tampang galaknya dan membentak Naruto.

"KAU GILA YA? APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SIH? JANGAN MEMBUATKU MALU DONG!"

"Gomen! Tapi…"

Tsunade tampak memijit-mijit kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah dahi Naruto dan memberikanya sebuah sentilan di dahi.

Naruto hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa maksud sentilan tersebut. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak tersampaikan itu, Tsunade berkata.

"Sorry. Aku tau kau serius. Tapi menyerah saja! Jiraiya dan aku.. Memang nggak ditakdirkan untuk bersama! Kami terlalu banyak berbeda!"

"NGGAK! Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Aku dan Sakura-chan juga banyak perbedaan! Kami selalu bertengkar setiap hari! Tapi…. Aku nggak mau berpikiran kalau Sakura-chan bukanlah jodohku!"

Tsunade tampak terkejut sebelum sebuah seringai menghias wajahnya.

"Cieh! Siapa tuh 'Sakura-chan'? Pacarmu?" ujar Tsunade jail sambil menyikuti lengan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto mendadak memerah mendengar ejekan Tsunade tersebut. Tanpa menyangkal, Naruto berkata.

"YA! Dia.. Pacar yang sangat kusayangi!"

Tsunade tersenyum manis.

"Senangnya jadi 'Sakura-chan'! Punya pacar yang serius begini!"

"Eh? Yah.. Tapi kadang-kadang aku membuat dia marah sih! Kemaren aja contohnya, aku telat datang 15 menit dari waktu perjanjian kami gara-gara aku lupa! Aku malah ke kantin bersama teman-temanku! Padahal selama itu dia menungguku untuk memberikan bekal buatannya untukku! Aku memang bodoh, bisa lupa hal sepenting itu!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah.

Tsunade terdiam mendengar cerita atau tepatnya curahan hati pemuda itu. Dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepalanya sambil melirik ke arah lain. Mendadak tatapannya tampak tersita pada suatu sesuatu di balik tembok di dekat pipa pembuangan air hujan. Sesuatu itu tampak berwarna merah muda dan setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat, Tsunade yakin kalau itu adalah sosok manusia yang tengah bersandar pada tembok.

Entah kenapa, perempuan berdada besar itu mendadak tersenyum.

"Yah… Kurasa…" Tsunade terdiam sejenak, "Aku bisa mencoba bicara dengan si bodoh itu sekali lagi!" imbuhnya dengan perlahan dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Perubahan sikap Tsunade itu tentu saja membuat Naruto bingung sekaligus takjub. Ia memasang tatapan 'terima-kasih-tak-terhingga-dengan-membinar-binar-kan-mata'-nya yang membuat Tsunade hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak aja! Karena si bodoh itu saking bodohnya sampai membuatku merasa bodoh juga sih!" ujar Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah.

"Gakpapa!" ujar Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Selama kalian saling menyayangi, menjadi bodoh juga nggak masalah! Untuk saling menyayangi kan nggak perlu IQ tinggi!"

Tsunade lagi-lagi dibuat terbelalak dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia kemudian menggaruk pipinya sekilas sebelum ia menggumam untuk membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Yah! Kalau begitu.. Aku akan bicara padanya lagi sekarang! Doakan saja semua berjalan lancar!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan kau!" ujar Tsunade lagi sambil membalik tubuh Naruto dan kemudian menendang pemuda itu sampai terjatuh. "Selesaikan urusanmu dengan pacarmu! Jaa!"

Tsunade beralih dari situ dengan setengah berlari. Ia tampak sedikit panik saat melihat jam tangannya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dari sela punggungnya sementara ia masih telungkup. Begitu ia hendak bangun, matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang menatap ke arahnya, dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto.." ujar Sakura perlahan dengan posisi yang masih menyender di tembok.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya sedikit.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Sejak kau berkata nggak mau berpikiran kalau kau nggak berjodoh denganku!" jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, nggak ada salahnya kalau kita menyelesaikan masalah kita di sini…" ujar Sakura tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Justru Naruto-lah yang menghampirinya hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Sakura-chan.. Mau memaafkanku?"

Perlahan, Sakura mulai menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Sejak awal aku memang nggak bisa marah-marah terlalu lama padamu!" jawab Sakura sambil menunduk. Karena itulah ia tidak melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Naruto. Dan karena itu juga, Sakura hanya bisa terpekik pelan saat Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Syukurlah!" ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sakura dan dagunya sedikit ia tempelkan di pundak Sakura. "Aku nggak bisa bayangin kalau Sakura-chan akan mengacuhkanku selama-lamanya!"

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya perlahan dan meraih punggung Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku nggak mau pisah dari Sakura-chan! Kalau.. Kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu nggak suka…"

"Itu sih udah penyakitmu, Naruto! Kurasa kau nggak mungkin hidup tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang nggak kusuka!"

"Eh?" ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Berkat itu, Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang merona dan senyumnya yang terkembang. Bunga Sakura saja kalah indahnya dengan manusia bernama Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Naruto.

"Kita pasti masih akan sering bertengkar, beradu pendapat untuk sesuatu yang nggak penting. Tapi.."

"Tapi aku nggak akan pernah melepasmu, Sakura-chan!" potong Naruto menggantikan Sakura. Kini pemuda itu sudah menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Jangan pernah melepaskanku, Naruto! Kita.. Harus selalu bersama!" ujar Sakura lagi sesaat sebelum matanya mulai menutup setelah melihat Naruto yang semakin mendekat. Tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan kini menjadi semakin erat seolah enggan berpisah walau apapun yang terjadi saat itu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, bibir keduanya sudah saling bertemu. Menyebarkan kehangatan tubuh sendiri ke pasangan masing-masing. Setelah ciuman pertama yang singkat itu selesai, keduanya saling tersipu dan tersenyum sesaat sebelum ciuman berikutnya menyusul. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka terus berciuman, hingga kekurangan oksigen menyadarkan mereka untuk segera berhenti.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua mengambil nafas cepat dan saling melempar tawa satu sama lain. Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura dan Sakura meninju perut Naruto perlahan. Keduanya kemudian saling bergandengan tangan dan beranjak ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Sebenarnya.. Masih ada satu masalah Naruto!" ujar Sakura mendadak.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto yang tampak berseri-seri.

"Gimana kita pulang ke masa kita?"

GLEK!

"B-benar juga ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap gadis di sampingnya lekat-lekat.

"Seandainya kita terperangkap di sini… Gimana ya?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menunduk dan memegangi dagunya.

"Hemhh…"

Awalnya Naruto pun tampak berpikir keras. Tapi kemudian, ia memperlihatkan cengirannya yang biasa sebelum berkata, "Aku sih nggak masalah! Selama Sakura-chan ada di sampingku, di mana-pun aku berada, nggak akan jadi masalah!"

"Gombal!" tukas Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius lho!" protes Naruto yang tidak terima bahwa ungkapan tulusnya hanya dianggap gombalan oleh Sakura. Melihat protes Naruto, Sakura malah tambah melepaskan tawanya.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya sedikit dengan tangan bebasnya yang setengah terkepal.

Tanpa sadar, kaki mereka sudah melangkah sampai di dalam gedung. Mereka membicarakan berbagai kemungkinan sebelum mereka sadar bahwa mereka sudah berdiri kembali di depan sebuah jam kuno yang ada di antara lantai 1 dan lantai 2.

Keduanya kembali terdiam di tempat itu. Kemudian, keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum Sakura berkata.

"Hei, Naruto, apa kau pikir gara-gara jam ini kita sampai terlempar ke masa lalu?" tanyanya sambil setengah menyeringai.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal aku kepikiran hal itu!" jawab Naruto yang jelas saja suatu bohong besar. Mana pernah ia berpikiran sejauh itu sementara yang ada di otaknya hanyalah Sakura sebanyak 90% sementara 9,9%-nya tentang kebutuhan dirinya seperti makan, tidur, dan main, berolahraga. Di luar belajar tentunya! Dan 0,1% sisanya? Yah.. Untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak lebih berguna.

"Hehe!" jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng sekilas. "Masalahnya.. Apa dia akan berbaik hati mengantarkan kita kembali?" lanjut Sakura sambil memegang jam tersebut dengan tangannya. Ia tampak mengelus-elus jam tersebut.

Mendadak..

Suara jam jadi terdengar dengan amat jelas.

Sakura dan Naruto berpandangan dengan sedikit semangat dan harapan.

Lalu..

TENG!

TENG!

Jam itu kini berputar cepat searah putaran jarum jam dan kemudian berhenti setelah beberapa kali putaran. Jam itu-pun mulai bergerak normal seperti biasanya.

"Apa.. Yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Naruto hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menggeleng. Untuk sesaat, keduanya masih terpaku memandangi jam tersebut.

"Sakura! Naruto! Kalian sedang apa sih? Bel dah bunyi dari tadi!" seru seseorang berambut jabrik dan bewarna coklat. Tato merah berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya langsung membuat Sakura dan Naruto menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kiba. Dan ia tampak berlari terburu-buru dari lantai 1 menuju ke lantai 2.

"Na-Naruto…" ujar Sakura masih sambil melihat punggung Kiba. Naruto tidak menjawab karena ia masih mencoba mencerna kenyataan yang diterima melalui mata biru-nya tersebut.

Tak lama, lewatlah Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar sebelum ia menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang masih tercengang tidak bergerak.

"Apa nih? Mau jadi manekin yang pamer kemesraan?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menyeringai. Tapi dia mengatakannya seolah tidak butuh jawaban karena dia langsung melengos begitu saja dan menaiki tangga ke lantai 2.

"Kita… Kita kembali!" seru Naruto riang setelah Shikamaru hilang dari pandangan.

Sakura langsung beringsut lemas dan terduduk di lantai.

"Syukurlah…" ujar Sakura akhirnya. "Syukurlah!"

Naruto memilih untuk berjongkok di depan Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baka! Aku cuma merasa lega karena kita sudah kembali! Nggak kebayang kalau kita harus tinggal di masa lalu begitu! Rasanya…"

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas lega. Sementara Naruto tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar.

"Yah.. Buatku sih nggak masalah selama bersama Sakura-chan!" ujar pemuda berambut kuning yang selalu tampak bersamangat itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan membantu gadis kekasih hatinya itu berdiri.

"Pokoknya, aku akan selalu bersama Sakura-chan! Biar anak kita di masa mendatang nggak bakal merasa ketakutan dan was-was dengan pemikiran bahwa dia nggak bakal lahir!" tambah Naruto lagi dengan polosnya yang membuat Sakura sukses memerah setelah mendengar kata 'anak kita'. "Itu juga kalau anak kita dapat kesempatan kaya kita buat kembali ke masa lalu!"

"Dasar Baka! Bisa-bisanya kau ngomongin soal itu! Itu masih lama tau!" sembur Sakura yang mengarah pada kata 'anak' yang tadi diucapkan Naruto.

"Apanya?"

Ingin Sakura menghantam kepala Naruto saat itu. Tapi ia urung, mengingat kelegaan yang sudah ia rasakan ini jangan sampai dinodai lagi oleh pertengkaran mereka.

"Nggak!" jawab Sakura cepat sambil memulai langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Yang jelas, sepertinya Tou-san dan Kaa-san-ku juga sudah berbaikan yah di masa itu?" ujar Sakura lagi sambil mengamati tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan. "Dan kurasa.. Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu! Arigatou ne?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat di sebelah Sakura. Senyum tetap belum hilang di wajah pemuda aktif satu itu. Sekali ini, Sakura-pun tersenyum sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk bergandengan tangan kembali.

Walaupun hanya beberapa saat sebelum tautan tangan mereka kembali terlepas karena harus memasuki kelas yang berbeda, tapi hati mereka yang telah tertaut sedemikian rupa tidak akan mudah untuk dilepaskan. Apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya, selama mereka masih memegang kepercayaan akan perasaan untuk selalu bersama itu, mereka tidak akan pernah terpisah.

Naruto memang tercipta untuk Sakura dan Sakura adalah hadiah selamanya bagi Naruto.

Itulah sebabnya mereka harus selalu bersama.

Dengar?

Sang jam-pun berdentang pelan sebanyak satu kali seolah menyatakan kesetujuannya.

***** FIN*****

**

* * *

**

HEAAAHHH!

Akhirnya, fic NaruSaku ini selesai juga. Hufft!

Gak nyangka jadinya sepanjang ini. Dan berhubung ini kali pertamanya saya bikin NaruSaku (termasuk Minato-Kushina dan Jiraiya-Tsunade), apa jadinya sedikit OOC ? Gimana pendapat minna-san? Saya sih mencoba menggabungkan sifat asli mereka dengan 'kelabilan' masa remaja. Jadi kalau agak kurang berkenan, maafkan saya ya?X(

Terus buat yang belum jelas, pasangan Jiraiya-Tsunade itu kelas 3 dan Minato-Kushina kelas 2. Soal nama belakang Jiraiya dan Tsunade..Sudah pasti saya cuma ngarang, soalnya saya gak tau nama belakang mereka sih. Dan Jiraiya jadi Haruno ngikutin nama 'anak'-nya di fic ini. nyahaha! Dan kalau yang masih bingung ama endingnya, Naruto dan Sakura itu berhasil kembali ke masa sekarang, tepat di saat yang sama sebelum mereka terlempar ke masa lalu (intinya, di masa sekarang belum lewat 1 hari pun, belum lewat 1 jam bahkan). membingungkan yah? Gomen kalau iya. moga2 sih readers jawabnya nggak. haha

Ohyah, tambahan aja, kotak bekel Sakura itu ketinggalan di masa lalu dan mereka baru sadar pas mau pulang sekolah. Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa Naruto merogoh kocek-nya untuk membelikan Sakura kotak bekel yang baru, secara dia yang tanggung jawab buat megang kotak itu sebelumnya *gak penting banget sih, memang ada yang nyadar ama si kotak bekel?* :P

Well, fic gaje ini bakal berlanjut 4 chapter lagi (moga2 saya gak keburu males sih) dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Ada yang mau nebak siapa aja pasangan selanjutnya? Ehehehe…

Okay, review please?

Masukan dan kritik membangun amat sangat diharapkan. ;)

~Thanks for reading!~


	2. 2nd reason : SasoTema

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Chara : You'll see.. nyahaha!**

**Nah, ini ch.2. Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau pairing-nya nggak sesuai harapan minna-san. Dan memang nggak ada yg bisa nebak pairing yang satu ini *jangan2 cuma author lagi yang merasa pairing ini cocok? Hahaha…**

**Teruuuusss… saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat minna-san yang udah ngereview, bilang bagus, dan ngefave juga. Makasih sebesar-besarnya XD**

**Tapi saya juga mau minta maaf kalau2 saya nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan beberapa reader sekalian untuk fic kali ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan semoga reader-tachi-san masih pada bersedia baca n bahkan ngereview fic ini. Hehehe**

**Singkatnya, moga-moga kalian nggak kecewa yah ama ch. ini. **

**Ohyah, satu lagi. Mau nanggepin review Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura-san dan Deidei Rinnepero13-san yang bilang ceritanya mirip Doraemon… Gomen! Saya sendiri nggak sadar sebelum dibilangin. Iya, saya inget yang bagian Dora n Nobi ke masa lalu buat nyelametin pernikahan ayah ibunya, pake boneka itu kan? Jujur, waktu bikin fic yang NaruSaku kemarin, boro2 saya inget adegan itu. Tapi, saya minta maaf buat para penggemar Doraemon kalau ide cerita fic saya yang kemaren agak mirip dengan cerita Doraemon. Saya nggak ada niatan buat plagiat ide sama sekali. Jadi sekali lagi, mohon maaf untuk kesamaan ide yang nggak disengaja ini. *membungkuk* **

**Oke, kayanya saya udah kebanyakan omong. So, this time for…**

**Reading the story! Enjoy!XD**

**

* * *

**

Konoha Gakuen – Perguruan Konoha.

Sebuah perguruan terkenal yang terdiri dari _Kindergarten_ sampai dengan _High School_. Sekolah terkemuka yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Banyak orangtua lulusan sekolah itu yang kemudian menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di almamater mereka tersebut. Benar-benar suatu sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya.

Tapi…

Apa kau tahu bahwa di bagian _High School_ dari perguruan ini memiliki suatu legenda yang cukup unik?

Tidak?

Kalau begitu biar kuceritakan sedikit padamu.

Di tengah-tengah tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2, terdapat sebuat jam kuno. Jam tersebut berbentuk sebuah jam tinggi dengan pemberat yang mengayun-ayun di bawahnya. Konon, jam tersebut tetap berjalan walaupun tidak disetel puluhan tahun. Yah, soal itu sih bisa jadi bohong. Dan memang bukan itu legenda yang kumaksud.

Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…

Saat kau mendengar jam tersebut mendadak berdetak dengan keras yang diikuti suara lonceng yang berdentang dua kali, maka saat itulah kau akan mengalami suatu perjalanan waktu yang tak terduga.

Kau percaya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIME ~The Reason~**

**SasoTema : The Reason Why They Shouldn't Hesitate**

Sabaku Temari adalah anak kedua dari empat bersaudara Sabaku. Saat ini, ia tercatat sebagai salah satu mahasiswi di Konoha University Fakultas Teknik. Sebetulnya, Temari berasal dari Suna. Namun, sudah sejak SMA ia menuntut ilmu di Konoha. Berbeda dengan kedua adiknya, Sabaku Kankurou dan Sabaku Gaara yang memilih untuk tetap menuntut ilmu di Suna.

Di Konoha, Temari tinggal bersama Aniki-kakak laki-lakinya. Sabaku Sasori. Keduanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen dua kamar yang terbilang sederhana namun apik. Cat-nya yang berwarna _soft peach_ membuat apartemen itu terkesan tenang. Dan dipadu dengan interior minimalis, apartemen itu menjadi tempat tinggal yang sangat nyaman bagi Temari dan kakaknya.

Meskipun saat ini Temari sudah kuliah, namun di saat ia sedang tidak ada tugas ataupun tengah libur kuliah, ia akan memilih untuk mendatangi Konoha _High School_ tempatnya bersekolah dulu. Selain alasan 'kangen' dengan teman-temannya yang satu angkatan di bawahnya, ada alasan lain mengapa Temari sering bolak balik ke sekolah tersebut. Dan alasannya adalah…

Karena sang kakak, Sasori bekerja di sana!

Sasori bekerja sebagai salah satu guru di Konoha _High School_. Tepatnya, sebagai guru seni musik. Dan hal ini tidak lepas dari kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam kegiatan yang membutuhkan keterampilan tangan. Memasak, merajut, dan tentu saja bermain musik dapat dilakukannya dengan sangat handal. Karena itu, selain menjadi guru seni musik, Sasori juga dipercaya menjadi guru penanggungjawab ekstrakurikuler memasak.

Tapi jangan salah, meskipun wajah Sasori cenderung imut dan sudah memenuhi kriteria yang ideal untuk dijadikan seorang istri, Sasori sama sekali bukanlah pria melambai. Sebaliknya, dia adalah pria kejam yang tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hati perempuan sekalipun. Tanya saja siswa-siswi di Konoha _High School_. Mereka akan dengan suara bulat menyatakan bahwa Sasori adalah seorang guru _killer_, di samping Ibiki-Sensei sang guru Bahasa Jepang.

Satu lagi yang menjadi karakteristik utama Sasori adalah ia tidak suka membuat orang menunggu dan sangat tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak sabaran! Kalau ada siswa yang berani datang telat ke kelasnya, jangan harap dia bisa selamat dari cacian, makian, serta tugas yang bertumpuk.

Apapun penilaian orang, bagi Temari, Sasori adalah Aniki terbaiknya. Dan memang, kalau tengah berhadapan dengan Temari atau kedua adiknya yang lain, Sasori bisa jadi sedikit lebih manusiawi. Yang jelas, Temari sangat sayang pada Sasori.

Dan rasa sayangnya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan hingga ia pun mendapat julukan _brother-complex_!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Terus ya, Onii-san bilang…"

"Tentang Sasori-Sensei lagi, eh, Tema-chan?" ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua langsung memotong perkataan Temari.

Ya, dia adalah Tenten, sobat Temari yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya. Kalau Temari sedang bermain ke Konoha _High School_, selain mencari sang kakak, biasanya Temari akan mencari gadis ini atau satu lagi adalah Nara Shikamaru. Ketiganya bersahabat dekat semenjak SMA. Kalau ditanya bagaimana mereka bisa dekat, itu karena ketiganya tergabung dalam klub luar biasa yang menamakan dirinya klub 'Playing with Full Spirit at Anytime and Anywhere!'. Kejadian bodoh sebenarnya sampai mereka bisa bergabung dalam klub tidak jelas itu. Tapi yang jelas, sejak saat itu bibit-bibit persahabatan tumbuh di antara mereka. Bahkan Tenten tidak lagi memanggil 'Senpai' pada Temari yang notabene setahun lebih tua darinya. Ia malah menambahkan akhiran '-chan' setelah menyingkat nama Temari seenaknya.

"Ng? Memang kenapa?" jawab Temari sambil menatap Tenten seolah kebingungan.

"Nggak. Hanya aja, mulai dari kita ketemu, sampai sekarang, kau terus menerus cerita soal Sasori-Sensei seolah nggak ada topik lain!" jawab Tenten sambil menyeringai jail. Ia bahkan menyenggol lengan Temari dengan sikunya.

"Hei? Apaan sih? Dia kan Aniki-ku! Aniki-ku lho! Salah yah kalau cerita soal Aniki-ku sendiri?" jawab Temari sambil menepuk lengan Tenten sekilas. Sebuah cengiran geli terpampang di wajahnya yang terlihat keras.

"Ehem! Tapi kau itu kan.. _Brother-complex_!" ejek Tenten riang sambil menunjuk Temari. Temari menurunkan tangan Tenten yang menunjuknya dengan perlahan. "Akui saja biar hatimu tenang, Tema-chan?"

"Hih! Sejak kapan kau ketularan si Shikamaru nanas yang selalu memanggilku seperti itu?" balas Temari sambil menengokkan wajahnya ke arah etalase yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Mungkin belum disebutkan, tapi kedua sahabat ini tengah berada di pusat kota yang penuh dengan tempat-tempat perbelanjaan. Karena hari ini adalah Minggu, Tenten memaksa Temari untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Awalnya Temari menolak karena tentunya hari Minggu akan lebih menyenangkan jika dilewati bersama sang Aniki. Tapi karena sang Aniki sendiri mengatakan ada janji dengan koleganya dan akan pulang begitu lewat sore, maka dengan terpaksa Temari menerima ajakan Tenten.

"Eh, Ten! _Sweater_ itu lucu ya?" ujar Temari sambil mendekati sebuah etalase yang memperlihatkan sebuah manekin yang mengenakan sebuah _sweater_ warna maroon dengan gambar kristal es putih berkilauan di tengahnya.

Tenten memperhatikan _sweater_ itu sebentar sebelum dahinya berkerut akibat alisnya yang sudah melengkung di tengah. Tenten kemudian menggeleng pelan sebelum berkomentar.

"Aku nggak liat di mana lucunya _sweater_ ini, Tema-chan! Dan maksudku.. C'mon! Kau sudah kuliah! Kurasa kau harusnya udah lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu sendiri!" ujar Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang.

Temari melihat ke pakaian sederhana yang digunakannya. Yah, sebuah _T-shirt_ putih ketat dan celana jeans model _legging_ warna biru yang robek di sana sininya. Bukan robek karena tidak disengaja. Itu memang modelnya. Lalu sepatunya pun sepasang _sneakers_ yang memudahkan gadis itu untuk bergerak.

Memang, Temari tergolong anak yang tomboy. Berkebalikan dengan Aniki-nya, Temari malah tidak terlalu bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Kalaupun bisa, hasilnya pasti tidak terlalu memuaskan. Temari sendiri mengakui ia lebih bisa mengerjakan hal-hal yang berbau olahraga. Kalau ada yang butuh tenaganya untuk pindahan, Temari pasti dengan senang hati akan membantu.

"Yah…" ujar Temari berusaha menjawab, "Kurasa, asalkan aku menyukai penampilanku, nggak ada masalah kan?"

Tenten mendecak pelan. "Mana bisa seperti itu! Oh, ayolah! Akan kubuat kau berubah, setidaknya nggak setomboy ini! Supaya kau bisa segera dapat pacar dan nggak menyia-nyiakan semangat masa mudamu dalam kesendirian!"

"Haaa.. Semangat masa muda? Kau makin mirip Tou-san-mu, Ten!"

Tenten menyeringai, "Ada yang salah kalau anak mirip Tou-san-nya sendiri?"

Temari menggeleng sesaat sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh tindakan Tenten yang langsung menarik tangannya. Temari sendiri akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik temannya seperti itu. Dalam waktu singkat saja, keduanya sudah mengelilingi beberapa toko pakaian yang menyebabkan Temari, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, merogoh koceknya untuk baju yang direkomendasikan Tenten.

Tentu saja gadis tomboy satu itu bisa menolak. Seandainya Tenten tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata pamungkasnya.

"Percaya deh! Sasori-Sensei pasti memujimu habis-habisan!"

Demikianlah, kini Temari yang telah selesai belanja, tengah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Mengamati penampilannya yang sudah sedikit berubah. Bukan hanya pakaian sebenarnya, karena Tenten sempat menarik paksa Temari untuk masuk ke salon dan merapikan rambutnya sedikit. Setelah dari salon, Temari bahkan dilarang untuk menguncir empat rambutnya kembali.

"Ugh?" keluh Temari saat melihat penampilannya sendiri di depan cermin panjang yang menempel di lemari bajunya.

Saat itu, penampilannya menjadi cukup feminim dengan sebuah _mini-dress_ polos berwarna putih gading bermodel _sabrina long-sleeves_ yang memperlihatkan leher dan pundaknya yang mulus. Tepat di bawah dadanya, terdapat obi berwarna merah yang tidak terlalu lebar. Lalu ia juga mengenakan sebuah _legging_ hitam dan sebuah sepatu _boots_ setinggi mata kaki berwarna putih. Dua buah gelang berwarna putih juga tampak menghias pergelangan tangannya.

Sebenarnya, secara keseluruhan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Temari. Hanya saja, gadis beriris mata warna gelap itu kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya saat itu. Bukan apa-apa. Temari hanya tidak terbiasa menggunakan pakaian yang terkesan feminim seperti ini.

Saat ia tengah menghela nafas dan duduk di ranjang tepat di depan cerminnya, mendadak pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Temari, kau udah pulang? Ng?"

"Onii-san?" seru Temari yang sedikit panik saat melihat pria berambut merah itu berdiam di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengamati penampilannya. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum melihat penampilannya sendiri. "Eh… Ng… Aneh ya? Tenten yang memaksaku membelinya…"

Untuk sesaat Sasori terdiam sebelum ia berkata, "Ya.. Aneh!"

ZLEB!

Kata-kata Sasori menghujam langsung ke jantung Temari. Gadis satu itu langsung memaksakan tawa getir untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Kau yang biasa… Lebih menarik untuk diliat!" ujar Sasaori lagi tepat sebelum ia beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Temari.

Tentu saja Temari langsung terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Aniki-nya tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit tanpa bisa ia cegah. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya hingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ia melihat penampilannya lagi sekilas di cermin sebelum wajah yang semula ceria itu berubah cemberut.

"Padahal udah mahal-mahal kubeli! Ck! Tenten harus tanggung jawab buat hal ini!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Keesokan paginya, Temari terbangun akibat dering handphone-nya. Ia memang tidak ada kuliah hari itu, makanya ia berniat bangun lebih siang. Dan agendanya sama seperti biasa, mengunjungi sang Aniki di Konoha _High School_.

Tapi niat bangun siangnya kacau dalam sekejab. Masih belum membuka matanya, Temari mengambil handphone yang terletak di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Ia pun menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi," ujar Temari dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur.

"_Lho? Kau masih tidur, Temari?"_ tanya suara dari seberang teleponnya.

"Hmh," jawab Temari mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"_Ah, iya! Kau bisa pulang ke Suna nggak besok?"_ tanya sang ibu dengan latar suara minyak yang membuat Temari menduga bahwa ibunya menelepon sembari memasak.

Temari mengucek matanya sejenak, menguap sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Aku ada kuliah sih besok. Tapi mungkin sore-nya aku bisa pulang? Ada apa?"

"Ah! Sore pulangnya juga gakpapa koq!" jawab sang ibu dengan suara riang, _"Acaranya lusa sebenarnya!"_

"Acara apa?"

"_Acara jamuan makan malam dengan rekan bisnis Tou-san!"_

Alis Temari mengkerut. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sang ibu tertawa jahil dari seberang telepon. _"Soalnya anak rekan kerja Tou-san yang meminta untuk bertemu denganmu!"_

"Hah?"

"_Iya! Waktu mereka datang ke rumah, anaknya melihat fotomu! Dan katanya ia tertarik untuk bertemu denganmu! Makanya, usahakan datang ya! Siapa tahu kalian berjodoh?"_

Ber.. Jo.. Doh?

"Kaa-san! Apa ini maksudnya perjodohan? Kalau iya, aku menolak!"

"_Lho? Kenapa? Kau belum punya pacar ini kan?"_ tanya sang Ibu yang terdengar kaget.

Mendengar pernyataan sang ibu, pikiran Temari malah menggambarkan sosok Aniki-nya. Terang saja mata hijau gelapnya itu terbelalak seketika akibat pikiran yang diciptakannya sendiri. Ia pun langsung menggeleng cepat sebelum kembali menjawab.

"B-belum memang! Tapi aku nggak mau dijodohin!"

Saat itu Temari bisa mendengar ibunya menghela nafas. _"Oke kalau kau nggak mau dijodohin! Tapi setidaknya, coba temui dia dulu. Ya? Kau mau kan?"_

Temari memindahkan handphone-nya ke tangan yang lain.

"Yah.. Baiklah! Apa boleh buat!"

"_Nah! Gitu dong! Ngomong-ngomong…"_

Percakapan selanjutnya tidak lebih dari percakapan antara ibu dan anak yang biasa. Ibu Temari menanyai kesibukan anaknya akhir-akhir ini juga bagaimana kesehatannya dan sang Aniki. Cukup lama juga mereka berbincang pagi itu. Dan pada akhirnya, telepon dari sang ibu benar-benar membuat Temari bangun seutuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

Setelah sambungan terputus, Temari langsung meletakkan handphone-nya di atas meja dan ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia memulai ritual membenahi penampilannya. Tidak lebih dari 30 menit dan Temari sudah siap.

Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan kesunyian. Tentu, Sasori sudah berangkat dari pagi ke Konoha _High School_ untuk menjalani kewajibannya sebagai seorang guru. Tapi, seperti biasa, ia terlebih dahulu menyiapkan sarapan dan sebuah kotak bento bagi sang adik tersayang.

Temari tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain tersenyum dan mulai menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kotak bento dan tas punggungnya sebelum ia keluar dari apartemennya tersebut.

Tujuannya?

Tentu saja tempat Aniki-nya bekerja.

Ia melirik jam sekilas. Waktu istirahat masih di Konoha _High School_ masih sekitar 3 jam lagi. Kalaupun ia datang sekarang, mungkin ia belum bisa bertemu Aniki-nya. Tapi mungkin ia malah bisa melihat saat-saat Aniki-nya mengajar?

Dengan pemikiran itulah, Temari sengaja mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di Konoha _High School_. Memang jarak antara sekolah itu dan apartemennya tidak begitu jauh. Tapi untuk mencapainya, Temari harus sekali naik bus terlebih dahulu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di gerbang Konoha _High School_. Setelah menyapa penjaga gerbang yang memang mengenalnya, Temari langsung meluncur ke ruang guru.

"Ohayou!" sapa Temari pada beberapa guru yang ada di sana.

"Ah? Temari-chan?" ujar seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam panjang. "Kau mau menemui Aniki-mu lagi?"

"Ya, Kurenai-Sensei!" jawab Temari tenang.

"Tapi dia lagi mengajar. Seperti biasa, di ruang musik!" jawab Kurenai sambil melihat sebuah benda semacam kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Jadwal guru mengajar.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melihatnya dari luar aja!" seru Temari sambil pamit undur diri dari ruang guru.

"Sebenarnya mereka cocok juga," ujar Kurenai sambil tersenyum pada salah satu rekannya yang berambut hitam dan nampak tomboy.

"Tapi tetap saja.. Mereka kakak-adik kan?" jawab rekannya tersebut sambil nyengir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama bagi Temari untuk bisa segera mencapai ruang musik yang berada di lantai 3. Dia alumni Konoha _High School_, ingat?

Sesampainya di sana, Temari hanya bisa melongok ke dalam ruang musik dari kaca kecil yang ada di pintu geser ruangan tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Aniki-nya yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu sambil membawa sebuah buku di tangan kirinya. Siswa-siswi di kelas itu tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun.

Temari nyengir geli sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin siswa-siswi itu takut pada Aniki-nya hingga tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dalam kelasnya.

Cengiran Temari berhenti saat ia melihat sang Aniki beranjak ke arah piano. Pria berambut merah itu tampak memberikan satu pengarahan terakhir sebelum ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano hingga membentuk suatu rangkaian melodi yang indah.

Ya. Indah.

Tapi..

Sedikit menyesakkan.

Temari cukup mengetahui lagu ini. Lagu ini sering kali dimainkan Aniki-nya saat mereka masih di Suna dulu. Lagu ini sendiri adalah gubahan sang Aniki, menggambarkan perasaan yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Suatu cerita tentang sebuah cinta terlarang yang harus dipendam mati-matian. Keraguan, kebingungan, keputusasaan, ketakutan, dan kesedihan semua dikubur dalam sebuah senyum palsu agar hari tetap berputar seperti biasa. Tapi semakin berkembang senyum itu, semakin berkembang pula sakit dan perih yang harus dirasakan.

Sudah lama Temari tidak mendengar lagu ini. Dan kala ia mendengarnya kembali, yang ia rasakan adalah seuatu kegalauan yang tidak jelas penyebabnya.

Ia berbalik dengan posisi memunggungi pintu ruang musik. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan jemarinya yang menggenggam erat tas punggung yang ia sandangkan hanya di sebelah bahunya itu. Mata gelapnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Lho? Tema-chan?"

Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya spontan membuat Temari mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ten!" jawab Temari saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut cepol dua melintas di depannya. "Ngapain kau?"

"Nggak bisa liat?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjukkan tumpukan kertas dalam pelukannya. "Aku disuruh Kakashi-Sensei mengambil _fotocopy-_an untuk dibagikan ke anak-anak sekelas!"

Temari tersenyum tipis. Tenten yang melihat sahabatnya itu tampak aneh akhirnya kembali buka mulut.

"Kau gakpapa?"

"Ng? Iya. Gakpapa. Kenapa memang?" jawab Temari sambil mulai beranjak dari depan ruang musik.

Tenten tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum samar-samar ia mendengar alunan musik yang sama seperti yang didengar Temari.

"Musiknya… Menyedihkan ya?" ujar Tenten sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"He-eh! Tapi itu lagu kesukaan Onii-san lho! Beruntung juga anak-anak kelas ini bisa mendengar permainan Onii-san dengan lagu ini! Zamanku dulu lagu yang dimainkan paling Beethoven atau nggak Mozart!"

"Sama," imbuh Tenten sambil menghela nafas.

"Ten, kau nggak buru-buru emang? Mau kubantu bawa nggak?" ujar Temari saat melihat Tenten yang mulai memperbaiki posisi tangannya untuk memegang _fotocopy_-an tersebut.

"Nggak usah, Tema-chan. Aku bisa koq! Dan ya… Aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang! Kau di sini sampai istirahat siang kan?"

"Yup!" jawab Temari sambil menyeringai.

Tenten mengangguk. "Kalau gitu temui aku di kelas pas istirahat nanti ya?"

"Ok!" jawab Temari lagi dengan singkat sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuhkan telunjuk dan jempolnya, membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan itu.

"Jaa! Sampai nanti!"

Dengan itu, Tenten setengah berlari untuk menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung lorong. Temari sedikit tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya kemudian dibantu oleh seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat untuk membawa _fotocopy_-an ke dalam kelasnya.

"Dasar," gumam Temari, "Dari tadi keq bantuinnya? Udah deket baru dibantuin! Payah!"

Baru saja Temari hendak melangkah pergi, mendadak terdengar suara pintu bergeser. Pintu ruang musik. Gadis berkuncir empat itu langsung menoleh hanya untuk melihat bola mata kecoklatan tengah memandangnya.

"Ah! Onii-san!"

"Ngapain kau di sini?"

"Err… Menunggu waktu istirahat?"

Sasori tampak memandang Temari dengan sorot mata yang aneh. Segera saja Temari melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Biar bisa makan siang bareng!" tambah gadis itu sambil mengangkat bekal yang dibuatkan Sasori untuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Sasori kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan. Aku juga perlu ngomong sesuatu denganmu!"

Mata Temari tampak berbinar senang.

"Ok!" jawab gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah dan tersenyum manis. "Nanti ketemu di taman belakang aja yah, Onii-san?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau pergilah dulu ke mana! Jangan hilir mudik di sini!"

"Ng?"

"Sudah ya!" ujar Sasori sambil masuk kembali ke dalam ruang musik.

Untuk beberapa saat, Temari masih memandangi pintu ruang musik yang sudah kembali tertutup. Sejenak, firasat buruk seperti melandanya. Tapi ia mencoba menghilangkan firasat itu dengan menggeleng sekuat tenaga.

Kemudian, dengan langkah yang mantap seperti biasa, Temari pun meninggalkan gedung sekolah sesuai permintaan Aniki-nya. Tapi ia akan kembali, sesuai janji, untuk makan siang bersama sang Aniki.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sepuluh menit sebelum waktu istirahat, Temari sudah ada di tempat perjanjian mereka. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Ia terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati angin semilir yang membelai tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Mendadak saja, terdengar sebuah suara tidak jauh dari tempat Temari duduk. Temari tahu suara siapa yang tengah berbicara itu. Karenanya, ia meninggalkan kotak bekal serta tasnya di atas kursi hanya untuk menghampiri suara-suara tersebut.

"Onii…"

".. Aku tidak perlu nasehatmu!" ujar Sasori sambil memejamkan matanya.

Untung Temari menghentikan langkahnya tepat waktu. Ia pun bersembunyi di balik tembok besar untuk mencuri dengar percakapan yang tengah terjadi di antara Anikinya dan guru matematika- Anko Sensei.

"Fuh!" jawab Anko-Sensei sambil menyeringai. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu ya! Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti gosip semakin merebak!"

"Makasih udah mau repot-repot!" balas Sasori dingin.

"Yah… Kau emang nggak bisa dinasehatin sih!" ujar Anko-Sensei lagi sambil menyentuh dagu Sasori dengan telunjuknya. "Padahal ini kan demi dia juga! Walaupun kalian terlihat cocok sih sebenarnya! Tapi apa boleh buat kan? Kau harus bisa melepasnya!"

Sasori menyingkirkan tangan Anko dari wajahnya tanpa menunjukkan eskpresi apapun.

"Cerewet! Aku sudah tau! Enyahlah kau!" ujar pria berambut merah itu dalam nada yang datar.

"Ck! Kau itu bener-bener sadis ya?"

"Kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan, aku harus segera pergi! Aku ada janji!"

"Ah! Ok, ok! Kau tentu nggak suka terlambat kan?" ujar Anko dengan sebuah seringai geli. Guru tomboy itu kemudian menepuk pundak Sasori sekilas sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasori yang kemudian menghela nafas.

Pria berambut merah itu segera berbalik dan sedikitnya ia tersentak saat melihat Imouto-nya yang sedang memandang lekat-lekat padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Janjiannya bukan di sini kan?" tanya Sasori sambil berjalan ke arah tempat perjanjian mereka sebenarnya.

"Aku cuma nggak sengaja ngedengar suara Onii-san, jadi ke sini deh!" jawab Temari sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Memaksakan?

Ya. Temari sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

Ia tidak senang. Tidak senang dengan kedekatan sang Aniki dengan guru matematika tersebut. Tidak senang saat ia mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang digosipkan dengan Aniki-nya. Bahkan menurut sang guru matematika, orang-yang-entah-siapa itu terbilang cocok dengan Aniki-nya.

Tapi…

Hei!

Kenapa Temari tidak senang?

Kalau Sasori-nii berhasil menemukan gadis yang cocok dengannya, harusnya ia ikut senang kan?

"Eh, Onii-san!" ujar Temari saat mereka sudah duduk di tempat perjanjian mereka.

"Hemh?" jawab Sasori sambil membuka tutup bento-nya.

"Siapa.. Cewe yang lagi digosipkan ama Onii-san? Orangnya kaya apa? Cantik?"

Sasori menggerakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Temari.

"Kau nguping ya?"

"Eh? Tadi nggak sengaja denger! Nggak ada niat untuk nguping sebetulnya!" bantah Temari sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya.

"Oh!"

Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasori selanjutnya sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian tidak lagi menanggapi pertanyaan Temari sebelumnya dan mulai fokus menghabiskan bento-nya. Temari akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk fokus pada bento-nya seperti yang dilakukan Sasori. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang canggung. Hanya suara kunyahan yang sesekali terdengar.

Tak lama, Sasori telah selesai dengan bekalnya. Ia menutup kembali kotak bento-nya dan langsung membungkusnya lagi dengan kain. Selanjutnya, ia menenggak air sebanyak yang ia perlukan sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Temari," ujar Sasori akhirnya.

"Ya?" jawab Temari sambil menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau mengurangi jadwalmu untuk datang ke sini!" ujar Sasori tanpa memandang ke arah Temari.

"Eh?"

"Kalau bisa, hentikan saja kebiasaan itu! Nggak seharusnya kau terus menerus ke sini tanpa ada alasan yang penting!"

"Onii-san bilang apa?"

"Kubilang," ujar Sasori yang kali ini sudah memandang Temari, "sebaiknya kau nggak lagi bermanja-manja padaku! Terutama di sekolah ini!"

Saat itulah Temari merasa ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam dirinya. Tidak berlebihan. Ia bahkan merasa seolah ia baru saja ditolak oleh Aniki-nya.

Selama ini, dia selalu ingin berada di dekat sang Aniki, tidak ingin berpisah jauh darinya. Makanya, saat Sasori memutuskan pindah ke Konoha, Temari-pun mengikutinya. Meskipun Temari kini sudah berkuliah, ia tetap rutin mendatangi sekolah _High School_-nya. Semata-mata, agar ia bisa selalu dekat dengan Sasori, sang Aniki.

Tapi apa?

Kini Sasori mengatakan agar Temari mengurangi, bahkan menghilangkan kebiasaannya untuk datang ke sekolah ini. Menghilangkan kebiasaannya untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sasori.

Kenapa?

"K-Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku.. Risih!" jawab Sasori singkat. "Sudah seharusnya kau mencari cowo lain dalam kehidupanmu! Bukan denganku yang notabene adalah Aniki-mu!"

"Aku…"

Temari mendadak terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat itu.

"Sudah ya! Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku! Setelah selesai makan, segera pulang!" ujar Sasori seraya menepuk kepala Temari. Ia pun melangkah dalam diam menuju gedung sekolah tempatnya mencari penghasilan.

Temari masih terdiam di tempatnya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sebenarnya. Ia merasa sedikit linglung. Nafsu makannya pun hilang sudah.

"Memangnya.. Kenapa kalau aku memilih bermanja-manja dengan Aniki-ku sendiri?" ujar Temari sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mulai membereskan bento-nya.

"Aku aneh ya? Kalau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Aniki-ku dibandingkan mencari cowo lain untuk bersenang-senang?"

Temari sadar, sejak kecil ia merasa tidak bisa lepas dari Sasori. Ia teramat menyayangi pria itu. Walaupun Sasori ditakuti oleh orang lain karena sifatnya yang memang kaku dan seringkali berbicara hal-hal, tapi bagi Temari, Sasori tetaplah seorang Aniki yang lembut. Bukan. Lebih daripada itu. Sasori adalah seorang pria yang sangat lembut. Setidaknya, di mata Temari.

Berbagai kenangan mulai menyeruak keluar dari dasar ingatan Temari. Layaknya sebuah proyektor yang menghasilkan gambar bergerak, demikian pula ingatan Temari perlahan-lahan bergerak.

Saat ia pertama kalinya bisa mengingat Sasori sebagai Aniki-nya, saat ia memanggil Sasori, saat Sasori menggendongnya, saat Sasori menemaninya bermain, saat Sasori menemaninya belajar…

Sasori selalu ada setiap kali Temari membutuhkannya. Sungguh, keberadaan Sasori begitu besar dalam kehidupan gadis itu.

Temari menyayangi Sasori.

Rasa sayang ini…

.

.

Gadis berambut kuncir empat itu langsung berlari setelah menyambar tas dan kotak bento-nya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia akan mengatakannya pada sang Aniki.

Terserah Aniki-nya mau menganggapnya aneh dan kemudian menolaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Terserah orang lain mau menganggapnya aneh karena rasa sayangnya yang terlalu berlebihan pada sang Aniki. Temari tidak peduli. Ia akan mengatakannya! Jika tidak, ia tidak akan bisa melangkah maju dan terus terikat dalam bayang-bayang Aniki-nya.

Gadis enerjik itu menggerakkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Begitu menginjak lantai di pintu depan, bel masuk berbunyi. Artinya, Aniki-nya akan segera mengejar tidak lama kemudian. Ia harus bergerak secepatnya.

Tepat saat Temari menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, ia melihat rambut merah Sasori menyembul dari sela-sela pinggir tangga.

"Onii-san!" teriak Temari.

Sekali lagi, Temari sudah tidak mempedulikan pandangan siswa-siswi di sana yang melihatnya dengan aneh. Ia hanya ingin menghentikan Aniki-nya supaya ia bisa mendapat sedikit waktu lagi untuk berbicara empat mata.

Keinginannya terkabul. Anikinya berhenti tepat di anak tangga pertama setelah bagian lega tempat jam kuno berwarna kecoklatan itu berdiri. Temari berdiri sedikit mendekat ke arah sandaran tangga. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat untuk sesaat sebelum kepalanya kembali ditegakkan untuk memandang Sasori.

Sasori sendiri memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Bukan tanpa ekspresi. Tepatnya, ekspresi yang dipaksakan agar ia tampak tidak berekspresi. Karena, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasori tidak mungkin bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah ia melontarkan kata-kata yang bisa dikatakan menyakiti Imouto-nya tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku sudah harus masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar!"

"S-Sebentar saja! Dengarkan aku dulu!" ujar Temari sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada bungkusan bento-nya.

"Cepatlah, aku…"

"Aku suka Onii-san!" ujar Temari cepat. "Aku sangat menyayangi Onii-san!"

Sasori terdiam di tempatnya, tidak bergerak.

"Berlebihan? Mungkin! Karena kupikir, rasa sayangku pada Onii-san.. Bukan sekedar rasa sayang seorang Imouto pada Aniki-nya! Sama sekali bukan!"

"Kau bicara apa? Kita…"

"Kakak adik! Aku tau!" potong Temari cepat sambil memejamkan matanya. Begitu ia membuka kembali matanya, sebuah senyum sedih kini mulai terlihat di wajahnya. "Tapi aku bisa apa? Saat perasaan ini sudah tumbuh?"

Tik.

"Aku ingin melepasnya… Tapi…"

Tik.

"Aku nggak tahu.. Harus menghabiskan waktu berapa lama!"

Tik.

"Temari…"

Teng! Teng!

Percakapan mereka terhenti oleh suara dentang bel dari jam kuno yang dengan setia bertengger di sudut tangga. Untuk sesaat, keduanya menoleh ke arah jam itu. Tentu keduanya terbelalak saat jarum jam tersebut berputar dengan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang seharusnya. Namun, begitu jam itu kembali normal, Sasori dapat dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudahlah! Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja!" ujar pria berambut merah itu sambil bergerak dengan cepat dari tempatnya.

Temari yang untuk sesaat termenung akhirnya bisa kembali ke kesadarannya dan mulai beranjak untuk mengejar Sasori.

"Matte, Onii-san!" panggilnya sambil setengah berlari menaiki tangga yang juga telah dilalui oleh Sasori. Walaupun Sasori sudah cukup menjauh, tapi setidaknya Temari bisa tahu kalau pria itu akan menghampiri ruang guru terlebih dahulu, sebelum beranjak ke kelas yang akan diajarnya.

Benar saja, Sasori sudah berdiri di depan ruang guru. Namun anehnya, Sasori tetap berdiri di situ, tidak melangkah masuk, seolah ia tengah menunggu Temari yang mengejarnya.

"Onii-san?"

Saat itulah, Temari melihat apa yang Sasori lihat.

Sekumpulan guru-guru yang tidak pernah Temari lihat sebelumnya. Ada satu dua guru yang mungkin pernah ia lihat. Tapi anehnya… Guru-guru itu.. Terlihat lebih muda?

Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ada seorang guru yang Temari yakini telah… Meninggal!

"A…" ujar gadis itu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan mundur selangkah.

"Eh? Kalian ada keperluan apa ya?" tanya si guru yang Temari yakini sudah meninggal. Bukan cuma yang harusnya sudah meninggal ini hidup kembali, ia bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari terakhir Temari melihatnya saat Temari masih diajar guru tersebut.

"Ini.. Lelucon apa?" ujar Sasori sambil memandang tajam ke seluruh pelosok ruang itu. Bukannya takut akan tatapan tajam Sasori, orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu malah saling berbisik satu sama lain dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Maksudmu lelucon?" tanya salah seorang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kalian ini anak dari mana? Dan apa keperluan kalian?"

"Onii-san.. Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Temari mulai menyipitkan matanya, melihat ke sekeliling ruang guru itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Mendadak, Sasori berbalik dan menarik Temari menjauh. Seruan yang memanggil keduanya tidak digubris oleh Sasori. Ia bahkan semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menuruni tangga, dan akhirnya sampai di depan gedung Konoha Gakuen itu.

"Apa ini?" seru Temari saat melihat gedung yang tampak kuno, berbeda dengan gedung sekolah yang selama ini ia lihat.

"Persis!" ujar Sasori dengan wajah yang masih mendongak ke arah gedung. "Ayo!" ujarnya lagi, kali ini sambil kembali menarik Temari. Mereka pun keluar, meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Dan yang menanti mereka adalah situasi yang cukup asing.

"Kenapa…"

Sasori menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kita mengalami _time-slip_," ucapnya tenang.

Spontan, Temari menengok ke arah Sasori.

"Tadi kulihat di ruang guru, dan kalendarnya menunjukkan waktu 24 tahun silam!" lanjut Sasori lagi sambil berjalan perlahan. "Artinya, aku baru berusia 1 tahun dan kau belum lahir!"

Temari yang semula terdiam di tempatnya akhirnya sadar bahwa Sasori mulai menjauh. Ia pun langsung menggerakkan kakinya dan membuat dirinya sejajar kembali dengan pria itu.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah! Itu yang lagi kupikirkan!" jawab Sasori dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, tidak memandang Temari sedikit pun.

Temari mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi kemudian ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat ke kanan-kirinya hanya untuk menemukan beberapa toko yang belum pernah ia lihat juga pemandangan jalan yang masih terdapat cukup banyak pohon.

Saat keduanya sama-sama sedang terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, saat itulah, mereka mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Ah! Sasori-chan lucu sekali ya! Kau beruntung Chiyo-chan!"

Tentu saja Temari dan Sasori langsung berbalik. Dalam sekejab, wajah mereka langsung menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Ya, yang mereka lihat adalah pasangan suami istri Sabaku serta sepasang lagi yang hanya pernah mereka lihat dalam foto. Dua pria berjalan di depan dan para wanitanya di belakang. Otomatis saja, keduanya terdiam dalam posisi yang menghadap ke arah orang-orang itu. Tapi, sebelum keempat orang yang sedang asyik berbicara satu sama lain itu menyadari tatapan keheranan mereka, Sasori dengan cepat menarik tangan Temari dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari yang sebelumnya mereka tempuh.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasori kembali berbalik. Kali ini, ia berjalan lebih pelan. Mengintai keempat orang tersebut, sambil berusaha mencuri dengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"Onii-san! Dua orang kan yang ada di foto di ruang keluarga? Kalau nggak salah, teman baik Tou-san dan Kaa-san!"

Sasori menjawab, "Aku tahu. Diamlah, Temari! Dan coba dengarkan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan!"

Temari mendecak pelan karena itu. Ya, saat ini _mood_ Temari tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Sudah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang Aniki dan belum mendapat tanggapan, sekarang ia harus mengalami keanehan semacam ini. Memang sih, ada senangnya juga karena ia bisa bersama-sama Aniki-nya. Tapi Aniki-nya bahkan seolah sudah melupakan pengakuannya akibat kejadian aneh yang mendadak terjadi ini.

"Ah! Aku juga jadi ingin punya bayi segera!" ujar wanita berambut pendek yang dikenali Temari dan Sasori sebagai Kaa-san mereka, Sabaku Karura.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah dengan Kaze-kun, Karura-chan! Kalian sudah pacaran selama itu, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?" ujar wanita lain yang tengah membawa suatu gembolan dalam pelukannya. Dan kalau menghubungkan percakapan mereka dengan gembolan tersebut, bisa diduga kalau yang tengah digendongnya itu adalah seorang bayi. Temari juga bahkan bersumpah melihat rambut merah tipis yang menyembul keluar dari gembolan tersebut.

"Yah, tapi…. Ah! Aku mau coba gendong Sasori-chan! Boleh?"

"Tentu!" jawab Chiyo sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan bayi dalam pelukannya ke tangan Karura.

"Sasori-chan nggak rewel ya?" ujar Karura lagi sambil tersenyum manis melihat anak dalam gendongannya yang tampak tidak begitu peduli meskipun ia sudah berpindah tangan.

"Iya, dia…"

Belum sempat Chiyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang langsung saja menarik tas tangannya. Chiyo menjerit sehingga suaminya dan Sabaku muda langsung menaruh perhatian.

"TASKU!" ujar Chiyo sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang tengah berlari cepat.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, kedua pria yang bersahabat itu langsung mengejar sang penjambret. Mereka berhasil mengejarnya dan menjatuhkannya. Tapi siapa yang menduga kalau sang penjambret tersebut memiliki senjata. Saat merasa terdesak, ia langsung menembakkan pistolnya.

Sabaku Kaze terkena tembakan di kakinya. Namun malang bagi suami Chiyo, Ebizou. Ia terkena tembakan di tepat di dadanya. Tentu saja orang-orang di sekitar mereka jadi panik. Penjambret itu pun kembali mencoba melarikan diri. Di tengah-tengah kehisterisannya karena melihat suaminya tertembak, Chiyo terbakar emosi saat melihat sang penjambret itu berusaha kabur lagi. Ia pun kembali mengejarnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Karura dan Sabaku Kaze yang berusah menghentikannya. Dan sekali lagi.. Suara letusan pistol-pun terdengar…

Ambulans dan polisi datang tidak lama kemudian. Chiyo, Ebizou, serta Kaze yang tertembak di kaki segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Karura menemani mereka. Polisi pun memulai tugas mereka menanyai para saksi mata yang terlibat.

Sebelum polisi sempat menghampiri mereka, Sasori yang baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya, kini harus menarik Temari kembali. Mereka harus menjauh dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Setidaknya, itulah yang bisa dipikirkan Sasori saat itu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kedua insan itu kini tengah berada di sebuah tanah berumput dengan sebuah sungai besar berada di hadapan mereka. Keduanya tengah terduduk sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang sedikit tidak beraturan setelah berlari cukup jauh. Untuk sesaat, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Hanya ada suara desahan nafas yang perlahan terdengar lebih teratur dibanding sebelumnya.

"Onii-san," panggil Temari lagi akhirnya sambil melihat ke arah Sasori yang tampak sedang melayangkan pandang ke sungai yang sedikit berkilauan akibat pantulan matahari, "apa kau.. bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Mengangguk adalah jawaban yang diberikan Sasori.

"Apa itu artinya…"

Temari segera menggantungkan kata-katanya. Entah mengapa, terasa berat bagi gadis itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya barusan. Ia kemudian hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Sasori lekat-lekat.

Mendadak, Temari merasa sangat tidak enak. Ia mengganti arah pandangnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kedua orang itu.. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?"

Sasori mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, mereka nggak akan selamat," jawab Sasori sinis.

Temari membesarkan matanya meskipun ia tidak memandang ke arah Sasori. "Kau dingin sekali, Onii-san! Padahal mereka kan.."

"Gini ya," jawab Sasori lagi, "itu kenyataan yang udah nggak bisa diapa-apain lagi. Aku hanya mengutarakan fakta itu. Apa aku salah?"

"Kau.. Nggak sedih?" tanya Temari selanjutnya.

"Sedih?" Sasori menggeleng. "Aku nggak merasakannya!"

"Onii-sa..!"

Temari kembali memutuskan kata-katanya. Kali ini, di luar kemauannya. Dan hal ini.. karena ia melihat air mata sang Aniki di wajahnya yang tetap saja nampak datar. Temari akhirnya kembali membuang muka. Ia pun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Ia hanya bisa menekuk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya. Selanjutnya, Temari mendekatkan dagunya ke atas lututnya tersebut.

Diam.

Hening.

"Onii-san… Mungkin aku memang cewek jahat," ujar Temari mendadak. "Aku.. Memang sedih saat melihat kejadian sebenarnya."

Sasori kini sudah menghilangkan bekas air matanya sehingga tidak sedikit pun terlihat bahwa ia baru saja menumpahkan emosi yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Tapi aku," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum sedih dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada sungai di depannya,"di satu sisi aku merasa senang. Merasa lega. Karena kita… Bukan kakak-adik sesungguhnya!"

Sekali ini, giliran Sasori yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini di saat yang nggak tepat," ujar Temari kemudian sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya terbenam di antara tangannya.

Sasori melirik Temari dari sudut matanya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak melihat ke arah langit.

Ia mendadak berdiri dan kemudian berkata, "Ayo, Temari!"

"Huh?" jawab Temari yang spontan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kita harus pulang!"

"Eh? Oh? Gimana caranya?" tanya gadis itu kemudian sambil mengikuti Sasori bangkit berdiri.

"Aku punya dugaan!"

Dan setelah itu, Sasori langsung berjalan dengan tangan yang kembali menyambar tangan Temari. Sekali ini, Sasori menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat sehingga hangat tubuhnya terasa mengalir sampai ke dada Temari. Tak ayal lagi, senyum Temari berkembang setelahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah kembali di depan gedung Konoha Gakuen yang sunyi senyap. Betul, sudah pukul 4 sore dan kebanyakan siswa sudah menjauh dari tempat itu, kecuali yang masih mengikuti ekstrakurikuler. Dengan mudah, keduanya masuk dalam gedung bagian _High School_ dan sampai kembali di depan sebuah jam kuno yang terletak di tengah-tengah tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2.

"Jam ini…"

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang jam ini. Dan kau ingat bukan, sesaat sebelum kita mengetahui bahwa kita mengalami time-slip, jam ini menunjukkan keanehan?" jelas Sasori dengan cukup panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu," jawab Temari sambil menyentuhkan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Sasori ke badan jam yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. "Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya membuat jam ini memulangkan kita kembali?"

"Yah…" jawab Sasori yang juga menyentuh jam tersebut.

Temari memandangi Sasori yang sedang tampak merenung. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Saat itulah, batin Temari mulai berisik, _"Seandainya kami nggak bisa pulang pun, asalkan bersama Onii-san, aku nggak peduli!"_

Rupanya sang jam itu memang senang mempermainkan orang. Baru beberapa saat batin Temari mengungkapkan keinginan sebenarnya gadis itu, jam kuno itu kembali menunjukkan keanehannya. Tentu saja, Sasori menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar sementara Temari hanya bisa mendesah kecewa namun di satu sisi ia merasa lega juga.

Keduanya langsng berpandangan setelah sang jam berhenti melakukan keanehannya. Dengan cepat, keduanya kemudian naik ke atas, menuju ruang guru.

"Lho? Sasori? Koq masih di sini? Nggak ngajar?"

Temari menyeringai senang. Ya, sekali ini ia merasa senang melihat seorang guru wanita yang sebelumnya ia cemburui karena terlihat begitu akrab dengan Aniki-nya. Melihat guru itu, Temari menjadi semakin yakin kalau keduanya memang sudah kembali ke zaman mereka seharusnya.

"Maaf!" ujar Sasori yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Temari. "Tolong gantikan aku mengajar!"

Entah yang ke berapa kalinya hari itu, Sasori menarik-narik Temari. Yang ditarik sih tidak merasa keberatan dan dengan setia mengikuti setiap pergerakan pria minim ekspresi yang terkenal sinis tersebut.

Belum sempat Temari bertanya tujuan mereka kali ini, Sasori justru langsung memberitahukan tujuannya.

Mereka akan pulang.

Ke Suna.

Hari ini juga!

Saat ini juga!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hah?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat tipis dengan panjang yang tidak mencapai sebahu.

"Ya, aku meminta penjelasan saat ini juga, soal orangtuaku yang sebenarnya!" pinta Sasori tanpa basa basi sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan Kaa-san, Tou-san, serta Otouto-nya di ruang keluarga. Terang saja, semuanya tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Ralat, semakin terkejut. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membuat terkejut keluarga Sabaku.

Karura, sang Nyonya Sabaku memandang ke arah suaminya. Suaminya sendiri memasang wajah yang seolah hendak berkata 'terserah-kau-sajalah' di balik ekspresinya yang cukup datar. Kankurou, si putra kedua, apabila Sasori masih dihitung, berpandangan dengan si bungsu, Gaara. Berbeda dengan orangtua mereka yang lebih tepat dikatakan terkejut, keduanya lebih menunjukkan kebingungan atas ucapan Aniki mereka tersebut.

Setelah menghela nafas, Karura beranjak sejenak ke sebuah meja tempat ia meletakkan beberapa buah foto. Ia mengambil satu di antaranya dan kemudian tersenyum. Selanjutnya, ia menyerahakan foto tersebut pada Sasori.

"Akasuna Ebizou dan Akasuna Chiyo," ujar Karura sambil menunjuk dua orang yang berdiri berdekatan di dalam foto tersebut. "Merekalah orangtuamu sesungguhnya!"

Berbeda dengan Temari yang tampak 'biasa' saja, reaksi kedua adiknya yang lain cukup luar biasa. Kankurou menganga dan Gaara mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya seolah ia baru saja mendengar berita bahwa ia akan dinobatkan sebagai Walikota Suna.

Karura kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara Sasori dan Temari memilih berdiri. Sasori masih memandangi foto tersebut saat Karura mulai menceritakan mengenai kejadian naas yang tentu saja sudah diketahui oleh Sasori maupun Temari. Sekali ini, Kankurou tampak berkaca-kaca sementara Gaara hanya bisa mengambil kotak tissue untuk Aniki-nya yang satu itu.

"Jadi, begitulah! Maaf selama ini menyembunyikannya! Kami pikir kau.. Wah?"

Belum sempat Karura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori sudah menarik Temari ke dekatnya, mengangkat foto tersebut untuk menyembunyikan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan keduanya. Walaupun tetap saja, semua tahu pasti apa yang keduanya lakukan di balik foto tersebut.

Sabaku Karura hanya bisa menyeringai dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya, Sabaku Kaze tetap dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, Kankurou semakin menganga, dan Gaara sekali lagi mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sebelum Kankurou akhirnya menghalangi pandangan Otouto-nya tersebut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Onii-san…" ujar Temari lembut saat bibir keduanya sudah terlepas. Jujur, sebenarnya Temari sendiri tidak pernah menduga akan mendapat ciuman tersebut.

"Bukan 'Onii-san' lagi kan?"

"Uh? Oh.. Ya.. S-Sasori.. Kun…?"

Sasori mengangguk kecil.

"Ini jawaban untuk pernyataanmu tadi, Temari!"

Temari merasa seolah ia tengah melayang ke langit ke tujuh saat mendengar pernyataan Sasori tadi. Ia kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Sasori yang tengah menunduk. Tidak bisa digambarkan betapa senangnya ia saat ia mengetahui bahwa Sasori juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tidak perlu kata-kata, Temari sudah cukup mengenal Sasori. Ya, bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersama selama ini. Tindakan tegas Sasori tadi sudah menjelaskan segalanya bagi Temari.

Keduanya kemudian berbalik ke arah keluarga Sabaku yang lain sehingga Karura tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berceletuk, "Berarti, pertemuan dengan anak rekanmu itu kayanya harus dibatalkan, Sayang!"

Kaze hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tanpa ekspresi.

"Singkatnya, Sasori-nii tetap akan menjadi Aniki kami kan?" ujar Kankurou yang sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Gaara.

"Benar juga! Kalau begitu, sekalian saja tetapkan tanggal pernikahan kalian!" ujar Karura bersemangat. Wanita itu kemudian siap melangkah untuk mulai mencari kalendar yang membuat semua yang ada di situ-minus Karura tentunya- ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Oh, Kaa-chan! Yang benar aja! Kenapa harus terburu-buru!" protes Temari yang sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Toh selama ini ia sudah tinggal bersama Aniki-nya. Kalau hanya berubah status sedikit dan perubahan itu bisa membuatnya semakin dekat dengan sang Aniki, Temari tentunya tidak akan menolak kan? Tapi karena di sisi lain ia juga tahu sakralnya pernikahan, maka ia pun tidak mau terburu-buru. Bagaimanapun, secara tidak langsung, ia telah berhasil mengikat sang Aniki koq!

"Biarkan saja," ujar Sasori yang spontan membuat Temari menoleh ke arahnya. "Toh kita sudah terlalu saling mengenal. Pernikahan bukan ide buruk!"

"Koq bisa semudah itu sih? Walaupun sudah saling mengenal, tapi perasaan kita kan baru aja kita sadari akhir-akhir ini?"

Sasori menaikkan alisnya.

"Bagimu ya? Bagiku, aku sudah terlalu lama menahan perasaanku!"

Satu jawaban dari Sasori itu membuat Temari tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya atas pernyataan tersebut.

"Lagipula, secepatnya fakta ini diungkapkan, semakin cepat pula gosip yang aneh-aneh akan menghilang!"

"Huh?"

"Ya, mereka nggak akan bisa lagi menyebutmu _brother-complex_ atau menyebutku _sister-complex_! Karena kenyataannya, kita memang bukan kakak adik kandung!"

Temari melongo mendengar jawaban Sasori. "Jadi karena itu tadi kau menyuruhku agar menghilangkan jadwal berkunjung ke sekolah?"

"Ada alasan lain?"

"Sejak kapan Oni- Sasori-kun," ujar Temari sedikit terbata karena ia harus menyesuaikan panggilan barunya, "memikirkan pandangan orang lain?"

"Semenjak aku mulai memikirkanmu bukan sebagai adik!" jawab Sasori tenang sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Temari merona. Bahkan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasori.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat ide untuk menciptakan lagu baru yang bernada lebih bahagia!" gumam Sasori perlahan.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Nggak!"

"Eh? Apa sih?" tanya Temari sedikit memaksa. Sasori sendiri memilih untuk tutup mulut dan menyimpannya untuk menjadi kejutan nanti.

Pria berambut merah itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Karura yang sudah kembali dengan kalendar di tangannya. Mau tidak mau, Temari pun mengikutinya. Selanjutnya, percakapan mengenai pernikahan keduanya-yang sesungguhnya amat sangat terlalu cepat- menjadi topik hangat di keluarga Sabaku malam itu. Suasana bahagia melingkupi mereka semua.

Ah!

Akhirnya!

Tiada lagi keraguan.

Perasaan itu bisa bebas bertumbuh dengan indahnya.

Sungguh, akhir yang bahagia bukan?

Dengarlah jam kuno itu berdentang dengan riangnya. Tak lama, mungkin dentang itu akan berubah menjadi dentang bel dalam suatu upacara pernikahan.

Ya..

Dalam waktu dekat!

***** FIN*****

**

* * *

**

Gyahahaha! Jadi juga chapter ke-2 ini! SasoTema! Yaaayyy!

Tetep panjang aja kaya sebelumnya. Dan yah.. Mungkin Tema-chan agak OOC? Atau Sasori-nya juga? Duh, saya berusaha sebisa mungkin biar mereka nggak terlalu OOC dengan nunjukin sifat Temari yang kuat dan tegar serta si Sasori yang kaga sabaran dan kaga bereskpresi, sinis pula. Tapi kalau ampe jadi OOC, maafkan saya ya..X(

Ohyah, karena saya nggak tau nama orangtua Sasori, jadi Chiyo dan Ebizou saya jadiin orangtua Sasori (padahal Chiyo kan neneknya Sasori, kakak ade pula ama Ebizou. Ah, karena itulah cerita ini dinamakan fanfic bukan?) :P dan berhubung saya gak tau nama ayahnya Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara, saya namain aja dia Kaze (kan ayahnya Kazekage, hahaha)

Terus, buat Min Cha-san yang nge-_request _ShikaTema, saya minta maaf karena belum bisa memenuhi _request_ kamu ya? Pada dasarnya saya udah nyiapin kelima pasang yang bakal saya ceritain. Tapi mungkin lain kali saya bisa coba bikin ShikaTema. Hehehe..

Okey, next couple is….. Just wait n see!XD

Nah, gimana menurut minna-san buat chapter kedua ini? Anehkah? Jelekkah?

Review, onegai?

Masukan dan kritik membangun amat sangat diharapkan. ;)

~Thanks for reading!~


	3. 3rd reason : ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Chara : You'll see.. nyahaha!**

**Nah, ini ch.****3! *lonjak-lonjak kegirangan, gak nyangka bisa mengalahkan rasa malas* XD**

**Teruuuusss… saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat minna-san yang udah ngereview, bilang bagus, dan ngefave juga. Makasih sebesar-besarnya XD**

**Ohyah, saya mu nanggepin beberapa ripiu yang udah masuk ya.**

**#****CharLene Choi :wah! makasih! senang kalau kamu bisa suka ama pair SasoTema kemarin ^^**

**#Tsujiai-kun : makasih, makasih. ShikaIno? yosh, ayo lirik-lirik ke bawah ya dan lihat sendiri siapa pairnya XD  
**

**#****Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin : ehehe. Makasih banyak! ^^ kalau chapter 2-nya gimana? *menanti penuh harap***

** #temariris ga login : ide kamu boleh juga. Tapi karena saya lebih familiar dengan chara temari,jadinya SasoTema deh XD Soal chiyo dan ebizou, saya gak kepikiran orang lain lagi yang bisa jadi papa mamanya Sasori jadi maaf ya kalau bayangan kamu jadi kaya gitu. Hehe. **

**#chickenese : wah! Makasih masukannya. Teledor sekali saya, karena kebiasan nulis 'kok' pake huruf 'q' kalau lagi ngetik sms 6(=.="). **

**#Miya Hime Chan : genrenya bukan horror ^^ nah, nih dah diupdate. cukup kilat kan?:p**

**#Min Cha : makasih dah tetep mau baca walaupun belum bisa ngasih ShikaTema. Makasih juga dah bilang fic saya menarik *terharu***

**#****uchan aja lah : makasih banyak buat reviewnya. soal pairing... silakan discroll ke bawah... ehehhee...XD**

**#uchihyuu nagisa :huwaaa! maafkan saya kalau ternyata chapter kemaren aneh ya? Moga-moga yang kali ini nggak aneh lagi deh? :D  
**

**Dan buat review2 sebelum ini yang udah masuk, maaf saya nggak sempet bales satu-satu di chapter sebelumnya. Yang jelas, saya ucapin terima kasih banyak buat review yang udah masuk. satu review kalian bisa meningkatkan semangat menulis saya sebanyak 1 paragraf! :p dan yang pasti, saya senang banget kalau fic ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua. Soal pairing, tunggu aja selalu udpate-an fic ini. Hihihi..*mau sok misterius, ckck***

**Oke, kayanya saya udah kebanyakan omong. So, this time for…**

**Reading the story! Enjoy!XD**

**

* * *

**

Konoha Gakuen – Perguruan Konoha.

Sebuah perguruan terkenal yang terdiri dari _Kindergarten_ sampai dengan _High School_. Sekolah terkemuka yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Banyak orangtua lulusan sekolah itu yang kemudian menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di almamater mereka tersebut. Benar-benar suatu sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya.

Tapi…

Apa kau tahu bahwa di bagian _High School_ dari perguruan ini memiliki suatu legenda yang cukup unik?

Tidak?

Kalau begitu biar kuceritakan sedikit padamu.

Di tengah-tengah tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2, terdapat sebuat jam kuno. Jam tersebut berbentuk sebuah jam tinggi dengan pemberat yang mengayun-ayun di bawahnya. Konon, jam tersebut tetap berjalan walaupun tidak disetel puluhan tahun. Yah, soal itu sih bisa jadi bohong. Dan memang bukan itu legenda yang kumaksud.

Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…

Saat kau mendengar jam tersebut mendadak berdetak dengan keras yang diikuti suara lonceng yang berdentang dua kali, maka saat itulah kau akan mengalami suatu perjalanan waktu yang tak terduga.

Kau percaya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIME ~The Reason~**

**ShikaIno**** : The Reason Why ****He Should Tell Her Faster**

Nara Shikamaru, 16 tahun, kelas 2-1 Konoha _High School_. Seorang jenius dengan hobi tidur di kelas saat pelajaran. Kata favoritnya adalah '_mendokuse'_ dan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang diikutinya adalah kegiatan '_Playing with Full Spirit at Anytime and Anywhere_!'. Walaupun demikian, sebenarnya dia bukanlah anggota aktif dan lebih sering kabur dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang kerjanya hanya bermain-main, entah mengobrol di sekolah sampai sore atau jalan-jalan ke pusat kota dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama teman-teman. Suatu kesalahan ia mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang penuh semangat itu karena bagaimanapun, seorang Shikamaru teramat jauh dari kata 'semangat'.

Meskipun pemalas, Shikamaru termasuk orang yang mudah disenangi banyak orang. Mungkin hal ini tidak lepas dari sikap _easy-going_-nya. Ia mempunyai cukup banyak teman-yang mungkin malah mengganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Namun, bagi Shikamaru sendiri, sahabat terdekatnya adalah Akimichi Chouji yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil. Selain itu, ada pula…

"Shikaaaaaa!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, tepat ketika ia tengah membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. "Berangkat bareng yaa!"

"Ck! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik saja kau, Ino!" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bagus kan? Penuh semangat! Dibanding kau? Selalu loyo sepanjang abad!" sindir Ino sambil menunggu Shikamaru menutup kembali pagarnya. Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus kecil mendengar komentar dari gadis itu.

Ya, selain Chouji, ada pula gadis ini. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ yang juga merupakan teman mainnya sejak kecil. Shikamaru dan gadis itu juga bisa dibilang dekat, sedekat hubungannya dengan Chouji. Tapi Shikamaru sendiri tidak pernah mengakui gadis tersebut sebagai sahabatnya secara terang-terangan.

Gadis itu- Yamanaka Ino- berusia 16 tahun sama seperti Shikamaru dan kini ia duduk di kelas 2-2 Konoha _High School_. Ino adalah seorang anak yang _talk-active _dan menyukai fashion serta bunga. Di sekolahnya, Ino mengikuti kegiatan esktrakurikuler _ikebana_. Tapi karena klub satu itu sering kali tidak jalan karena satu dan berbagai sebab, Ino sering kali mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler _cheer-leader_ sehingga orang-orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai anggota klub _cheer-leader_.

Keluarga Yamanaka sendiri hanya terdiri dari Ino dan ayahnya sehingga saat-saat berkumpul bersama keluarga Nara dan keluarga Akimichi adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi putri Yamanaka tersebut. Bagaimanapun, kepala keluarga Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah. Karena itu, kedekatan di antara keluarga itu sudah bukan hal yang aneh. Bahkan jika orang yang tidak mengenal melihat mereka, orang tersebut akan menduga bahwa ketiga keluarga itu adalah satu keluarga besar.

Meskipun demikian, sedekat apapun mereka, yang namanya rahasia bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dihindari. Sebagai contoh, tidak ada yang tahu kalau gadis keluarga Yamanaka sebenarnya menyimpan suatu perasaan rahasia pada salah satu dari dua pemuda yang dianggapnya sahabatnya tersebut.

Ino sendiri telah melakukan beberapa pendekatan halus untuk mengetahui pendapat orang tersebut tentang dirinya. Tapi entah ia kurang jelas dalam mengungkapkan maksudnya, atau memang orang itu yang kelewat telmi, Ino tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Sering kali Ino menanyakan pendapat pemuda tersebut soal tipe gadis yang ia sukai, seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi Ino menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Ayolah Shikaaa! Beritahu aku!" rengek Ino saat mereka hendak menaiki bus yang akan membawa mereka sampai ke halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang padamu, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Hei! Apa itu yang namanya teman?" balas Ino gemas.

"Teman nggak selalu harus mencampuri urusan temannya kan? Lagipula kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya soal tipe cewek kesukaanku, heh?"

Ino mendecak perlahan sebelum ia menjawab dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, "Seperti yang juga sudah berkali-kali kubilang padamu, Tuan Pemalas, ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk menanyakannya!"

"Hah! _Mendokuse_!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa perasaan orang lain kau anggap merepotkan?" selidik Ino lebih lanjut.

"Perasaan yang nggak kubutuhkan tentu saja akan merepotkan!"

Jawaban sinis dari Shikamaru itu langsung membuat Ino terdiam seketika. Baiklah, Ino sudah tahu kalau si kepala nanas pemalas yang satu ini memang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan masalah percintaan. Tapi, hei! Sampai kapan dia mau seperti itu?

"Kau nggak akan bisa punya cewek kalau tetap seperti ini, Shika!" ujar Ino dalam nada yang sedikit menyindir.

"Nggak perlu repot-repot memikirkanku, Ino! Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri! Kau juga belum punya cowok kan?" jawab Shikamaru tepat ketika bus berhenti dan menandakan bahwa mereka sudah harus segera turun.

"Setidaknya, aku punya orang yang kusukai!" balas Ino saat keduanya sudah kembali berjalan beriringan untuk memasuki gerbang Konoha _High School_. "Sementara kau?"

"Ada!"

"Huh?"

"Kubilang, aku juga punya orang yang kusukai!"

"Si-siapa?" jawab Ino dengan mata yang tampak membulat. Ini suatu penemuan baru bagi Ino! Ternyata pemuda nanas itu mempunyai seorang gadis yang ia sukai! Dan Ino baru tahu hal ini sekarang? Ah! Keterlaluan sekali Shikamaru! Pemuda nanas itu tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita soal gadis yang ia sukai pada Ino! Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama sih, menyembunyikan orang yang ia sukai dari pemuda satu itu.

Tapi ini sesuai dengan yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya bukan? Sedekat apapun mereka, tetap saja ada rahasia-rahasia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan satu sama lain. Entah untuk alasan apa, rahasia itu tetap terjaga. Walaupun sebenarnya bisa saja rahasia itu diungkapkan pada 'mereka' yang berhak untuk mengetahuinya.

Dan untuk menjaga rahasia itu, Shikamaru kemudian menjawab, "Lupakan!", setelah ia menghela nafas yang berat dan panjang.

"H-hei! Nggak adil! Shika! Beritahu aku!" teriak Ino setelah ia ditinggal menjauh oleh Shikamaru.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, hanya satu topik itu yang mereka bahas. Ino bahkan tidak terlalu mempedulikan ejekan beberapa temannya yang mengomentari kemesraan mereka yang dari pagi sudah bersama. Apalagi Shikamaru. Kapan sih ia pernah mau repot memikirkan omongan orang lain? Sementara omongan gadis yang terus mengikutinya ini sudah sangat, sangat merepotkan dirinya.

"Shikaaaaa~!" ujar Ino yang masih saja mengikuti Shikamaru sampai ke kelasnya.

"_Mendokuse_!" gumam Shikamaru lagi seraya melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Ia kemudian meletakkan tasnya di atas meja begitu saja sebelum ia mulai melipat tangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"Jangan tidur dulu! Shika!" panggil Ino seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda berambut hitam dan diikat menyerupai nanas tersebut.

Seandainya Shikamaru bisa menghindari keadaan merepotkan ini. Terkutuklah mulutnya yang sudah membuat burung bawel itu terus menerus berkicau.

Meskipun demikian, tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir Shikamaru. Sayang, ia tengah menutupi wajahnya dalam posisi tidur di atas meja sehingga tentu saja seringai itu tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh Ino.

"Hah! Kau menyebalkan, Shikamaru!" ujar Ino yang putus asa.

Baru Shikamaru merasa bahwa ia bisa memulai tidur paginya yang tenang, mendadak sebuah suara membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ohayou, Yamanaka-san!"

Shikamaru sedikit mengintip dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ah! Ohayou, Sai-kun!" sapa Ino riang. "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan Ino saja?" sambung Ino lagi sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegang tas.

Merasa itu sudah bukan urusannya, Shikamaru mulai kembali membenamkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur.

1 menit.

Suara keduanya masih terdengar jelas.

2 menit.

Suara keduanya tetap saja mengusiknya.

5 menit.

Baiklah, suara tawa Ino cukup mengundang rasa penasarannya akan topik yang tengah dibicarakan keduanya. Baru saja Shikamaru hendak mengangkat kepalanya, suara Ino selanjutnya sudah cukup menyadarkannya bahwa tindakannya akan sia-sia.

"Oh? Sudah bel! Aku ke kelasku dulu ya? Sampai nanti, Sai-kun!"

Shikamaru terlambat.

Ia tidak sempat mengetahui apa isi percakapan si gadis itu dengan si pemuda berkulit pucat teman sekelasnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru tidak memperhatikan pelajaran meskipun saat itu pelajaran guru _killer_ sekalipun. Sebagai informasi, walaupun ia bersikap seperti itu, namun tidak banyak guru yang berinisiatif untuk menegurnya. Yah, mungkin guru-guru itu sudah maklum dengannya. Lagipula, mendengarkan atau tidak, nilainya tetap saja sempurna. Guru-guru-pun jadi tidak bisa protes lagi kan?

Di kelas, Shikamaru yang duduk di dekat jendela hanya punya dua kegiatan rutin. Tidur atau melihat awan. Tapi sekali ini, perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan dari sang awan saat ia melihat siswa-siswi dari kelas 2-2 yang tengah menggunakan lapangan untuk pelajaran olahraga.

Ino ada di antaranya.

Sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, tatapan mata _onyx_-nya terus mengikuti pergerakan gadis yang terbilang lincah itu. Melihat itu, Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Meskipun tentu saja, senyum samar.

"Ada yang menarik di luar sana, Nara?" tanya Anko, guru matematika mereka yang merasa sedikit tertarik dengan pemandangan yang tengah dilihat Shikamaru.

Merasa namanya disebut, Shikamaru buru-buru menghadap ke arah gurunya tersebut.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya singkat.

"Ada siapa di sana?" tanya Anko lagi sambil mendekat ke arah jendela. Untuk sesaat, pelajaran matematika pun teralihkan. Beberapa siswa bahkan mengikuti jejak Anko untuk melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Oh? Kelasnya Ino-chan!" celetuk seorang gadis berambut merah muda saat ia mengenali sosok salah seorang sahabatnya ada di antara anak-anak yang tengah berolahraga.

Serempak saja, anak-anak di kelas itu mulai mengejek Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun, kedekatan Shikamaru dan Ino bukan hal baru. Meskipun berkali-kali Shikamaru menyangkal bahwa di antara mereka terdapat hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi beberapa siswa tetap saja senang menggodanya.

"_Mendokuse_," keluh Shikamaru saat kelasnya malah jadi ribut menggosipkan dirinya dan Ino.

Saat semua orang asyik bergosip, hanya ada satu orang yang tetap diam dan tidak terpengaruh untuk ikut bergosip. Meskipun wajahnya tampak menyunggingkan senyum, tapi di sisi lain, tatapan matanya menyiratkan sebuah persaingan. Persaingan yang tidak pernah Shikamaru duga akan semakin merepotkan dirinya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Heh? Yang bener?" tanya Ino saat ia baru hendak menyantap makan siangnya.

Di siang kali itu, Ino, bersama Sakura, dan Hyuuga Hinata –teman sekelas Ino- memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di kelas Sakura. Sekali itu, Sakura memang tidak ada janji untuk makan siang bersama Naruto sehingga pemuda berambut kuning itu memutuskan untuk ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Sekali-sekali berkumpul bersama teman juga penting bukan? Dan beginilah keadaan mereka sekarang, duduk melingkar di depan dua meja yang diletakkan berdekatan.

"Iya! Tadi di kelas matematika sampai heboh!" ulang Sakura sambil nyengir. "Kau seneng kan, Pig? Seneng, heh?"

"Baka! Kenapa aku harus senang?" jawab Ino sambil menyumpit salah satu lauknya.

"Lho? Tentu saja! Karena orang yang kau sukai itu mungkin memendam rasa padamu! Kalau nggak, mana mungkin dia memperhatikanmu sampai sebegitunya?" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Huh! Siapa yang suka siapa?" balas Ino ketus. Sebenarnya ini hanya pertanyaan basa basi untuk menyangkal. Tapi Ino salah bertanya seperti itu. Karena dengan senang hati, Sakura akan menjawab untuknya, yang dapat berakibat pada terbongkarnya perasaan yang mati-matian disembunyikan Ino dari orang lain selain kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kau! Suka sama Shikama-…"

"HAAAHH!" teriak Ino panik sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja hanya untuk membekap mulut Sakura. Akibat kehebohan Ino, beberapa pasang mata malah mendelik curiga ke arahnya. Ino hanya bisa memberikan tawa getir sebelum ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Bicara lebih jauh dan kau mati! Ngerti kau Forehead?" ancam Ino dengan ganasnya.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa nyengir tidak peduli.

"Lagian, kau itu ngaco, Forehead! Si nanas itu udah punya orang yang dia suka, tau?" ujar Ino sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Makanya, orang itu kau!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino dengan sumpitnya.

"Nggak mungkin, ah! Ya kan, Hinata?"

"Ah? Eh? Uhm.. A-aku setuju…" jawab Hinata, tergagap seperti biasanya.

"Kan?" potong Ino sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ano.. Sama Sakura-chan," tambah Hinata akhirnya.

Sekali ini, Sakura mengacungkan tangannya dan mengajak Hinata ber-_toss_ ria. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan tepukan pelan dan wajah yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Uh! Kalian!"

"Kalau nggak percaya, tanya aja langsung ama orangnya!" saran Sakura sebelum ia menyuapkan isi bento-nya ke dalam mulut. "Tanya siapa yang dia suka dan aku yakin dia akan menyebut namamu di _list_ pertamanya!'

"Ck! Kau kayak nggak kenal Shikamaru aja!" jawab Ino dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung akibat cemberut. "Mana mau dia menjawabnya! Sorry, tapi saranmu itu sudah basi!"

"Ah, ah! Susah ya kalau suka ama orang nggak jelas macam dia!" ujar Sakura setelah ia selesai mengunyah makanannya.

Ino menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sendiri hanya bisa memegang sumpit dan memainkan isi bento-nya tanpa ada niatan untuk dimasukkan ke mulutnya sama sekali. Pembicaraan tentang Shikamaru dan gadis yang disukai pemuda itu seolah membuat nafsu makan Ino hilang seketika.

"Yama –Ino!" panggil seseorang yang spontan membuat Ino menengok.

"Oh! Sai-kun? Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa bilang padamu tadi pagi, lukisan yang waktu itu sudah selesai! Kau mau melihatnya nanti?" ujar pemuda berkulit putih pucat sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh! Pulang sekolah ya?" ujar Ino tampak bersemangat. Pemuda itu, Shimura Sai, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil pada Ino. Ino sendiri melambaikan tangannya saat pemuda itu sudah menjauh.

Begitu perhatiannya kembali pada kedua temannya, Ino mendapati tatapan mengejek dari Sakura dan tatapan menilai dari Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Ino sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Ano…" ujar Hinata yang kali ini berinisiatif untuk bicara terlebih dahulu, "Sai-kun suka sama Ino-chan ya?"

"Ukh!"

"Serius nih, Pig! Aku juga berpikiran sama ama Hinata!" imbuh Sakura sambil menyumpit lauk terakhir dalam kotak bento-nya. "Dan kayanya, daripada sama Shikamaru si nanas yang pemalas dan nggak jelas itu, mending kau sama Sai aja?" usul Sakura sebelum ia siap mendaratkan lauknya tersebut ke dalam mulut.

"Ah! Berhenti ngomongin soal aku!" ujar Ino sambil menutup kotak bekal yang bahkan belum disentuhnya.

"Yah, dia ngambek!" ujar Sakura meringis.

"I-Ino-chan… Gomen kalau menyinggungmu," ujar Hinata yang langsung merasa tidak enak hati.

"Nggak koq, Hina-chan! Cuma males aja ngomongin soal itu!"

"Baik, baik! Ganti topik!" usul Sakura akhirnya. Walaupun sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin dibicarakan si gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengenai Ino, ia memutuskan mengalah. Dibanding _mood_ sahabat _blonde_-nya itu tambah buruk kan?

Dan setelah itu, ketiga sahabat tersebut tidak lagi membicarakan soal Ino. Tapi bagaimanapun, pembicaraan sebelum topik itu beralih telah terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda berambut hitam dan dikuncir jabrik –menyerupai nanas. Ya, karena posisi duduk ketiganya yang dekat ke pintu masuk, ditambah suara Sakura yang sedikit toa, hanya dengan menajamkan pendengaran sedikit, orang-orang sudah dapat mendengar percakapan ketiganya, termasuk si pemuda nanas yang saat ini jadi ragu-ragu hendak melangkah masuk atau tidak. Tapi begitu ia mendengar topik yang sudah berubah, akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

Ketiga gadis itu sempat terkejut saat pemuda nanas itu masuk. Tapi keterkejutan itu berganti menjadi kelegaan karena mereka telah mengganti topik percakapan mereka, terutama bagi Ino. Tentu saja Ino tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya, pemuda itu mendengar percakapan mereka mulai saat mereka membicarakan mengenai Shimura Sai. Dan saat ini, pemuda itu berada dalam _mood_ terburuknya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pulang sekolah, waktu yang banyak ditunggu para siswa. Ada yang langsung melesat pulang, ada yang memilih berkumpul dengan temannya, ada pula yang pula yang langsung menyambangi ruang klub-nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?

Gadis berambut pirang itu tentu tidak melupakan janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan Sai. Ia menunggu pemuda berambut _ebony_ pendek itu di depan kelasnya. Suatu tindakan yang agak salah sebetulnya. Karena dengan melakukan itu, Ino membuat Shikamaru bisa melihatnya. Meskipun demikian, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan menusuk yang sekilas ditunjukkan oleh teman main sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Lebih menyebalkan lagi bagi Shikamaru, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelasnya, Sai menengok ke arahnya. Ia lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang membuat Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya sekejab.

"Ada apa Sai-kun?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya saat ia melihat Sai yang masih saja tersenyum, meskipun tidak ada sesuatu yang tampak menarik –setidaknya menurut Ino.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa koq!" jawab Sai masih dengan senyumnya.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kebingungan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi selanjutnya mereka mulai membicarakan soal lukisan sampai mereka tiba di depan ruang klub seni.

Sai segera membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Ino masuk terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya, Ino cukup sering datang dan bermain ke ruang klub ini sejak ia kenal dengan Sai di kelas 1. Klub seni sendiri sebenarnya termasuk klub dengan jumlah anggota terbesar. Tapi untuk hari-hari tertentu, klub ini begitu kosongnya hingga Ino bisa masuk ke ruangannya dengan mudah. Bersama Sai tentunya.

Ino sendiri tidak ada maksud apa-apa dengan Sai. Ia murni menganggap pemuda itu sebagai temannya. Bahkan terkadang Ino suka curhat dan menceritakan soal Shikamaru pada Sai, meskipun Ino tidak terang-terangan menyebutkan soal perasaannya seperti ia menceritakannya pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Lalu? Mana lukisan itu?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan tasnya di sebuah kursi yang menganggur.

Sai pun segera beranjak ke salah sebuah lukisan yang masih terletak di balok kayu tempatnya dan tertutup oleh sebuah kain berwarna putih. Sebuah senyum puas tampak merekah di wajah Sai saat ia mulai menarik kain penutupnya.

"Astaga! Sai-kun!" seru Ino dengan tangan yang terangkat ke dekat mulutnya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak berbinar memandangi hasil karya ciptaan seorang anak manusia berbakat. "Ini indah sekali!"

Ino perlahan mendekat ke arah lukisan yang menggambarkan suatu padang bunga. Semakin mendekat, Ino bisa melihat sosok seseorang berambut pirang tengah tersenyum di tengah-tengah padang bunga tersebut. Sosok itu mengenakan sebuah topi lebar dengan gaun berwarna putih.

Tangan lentiknya kemudian bergerak dan menyentuh lukisan sosok gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ini… Aku?" tanya Ino sambil menengok ke arah Sai.

Sai mengangguk.

"Kau suka?"

"Lebih dari suka! Kami-sama! Sai-kun! Kore wa tottemo suteki na! Ii desu!" seru Ino dengan tangan yang terkepal di depan dada. "Kau benar-benar berbakat!"

Sai tampak salah tingkah hingga wajahnya sedikit merona. Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya seraya mengatakan, "Arigatou!"

Ino tersenyum sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada lukisan padang bunga itu.

"Kalau kau mau… Lukisan itu akan kuberikan untukmu!" ujar Sai lagi.

"Yang benar?" tanya Ino sedikit terkejut. "Tapi.. Eh.. Ini terlalu indah! Apa gakpapa?"

"Ya! Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku yang menyimpan lukisan dengan dirimu sebagai modelnya ini?" ucap Sai sambil mengangkat lukisan yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum sambil menerima lukisan tersebut. "Arigatou!"

"Sebagai gantinya…"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cukup! Shikamaru tidak mau melihatnya lagi!

Apa-apaan itu? Apa-apaan si Ino? Hanya karena sebuah lukisan, ia mau begitu saja didekati oleh Sai! Dan adegan terakhir itu…

Saat Sai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino…

Tidak! Shikamaru tidak mau melihatnya!

Katakan saja dia pengecut atau apapun, Shikamaru tidak akan peduli!

"Cih! Lebih baik aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan tidur!" gerutunya sambil menuruni tangga satu demi satu. Tapi begitu sampai di tempat di mana sang jam kuno kokoh berdiri, Shikamaru malah terdiam.

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang.

"_Heh, jadi tipe cowok yang disukai Ino seperti itu?"_ ujar batinnya.

Kesal akan pemikiran itu, Shikamaru menendang sedikit tembok pembatas tangga yang ada di dekatnya.

TIK.

"Tapi aku nggak punya hak untuk marah kan?" ratapnya, sedikit frustrasi. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya!"

TIK.

"Sial! Padahal aku sengaja menahan diri agar aku tetap bisa di sampingnya…"

TIK.

"Tapi kalau begini…"

TENG! TENG!

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bunyi dentang jam yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Sekejab saja kepalanya menengok ke arah jam yang mulai menunjukkan keanehan dengan memutar jarum jam-nya searah putarannya yang biasa, namun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Tentu saja pemuda jenius itu langsung mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulai membuat bermacam-macam analisis tentang jam yang rusak dan sebagainya. Namun, otaknya yang memang dipenuhi logika itu belum sampai pada pemikiran bahwa jam di depannya ini sedang mencoba menerbangkannya ke suatu masa yang berbeda dengan masa seharusnya ia berada.

Shikamaru akhirnya hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya sebelah saat jam itu mulai berhenti menunjukkan keanehannya. Ia kemudian bergumam pelan soal kemungkinan korslet sementara yang dialami jam tersebut. Tapi toh akhirnya jam itu tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Ia hanya ingin segera pulang.

Tapi belum sempat ia turun lebih jauh, matanya kini beradu pandang dengan mata seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar 25-26 tahun yang menggunakan kemeja putih gading dan rok ungu sekitar 5 cm di atas lutut. Wanita yang semula hendak melangkah naik itu malah terdiam di salah satu anak tangga dengan yang tampak menganga. Sementara, otak Shikamaru sendiri mulai berputar keras untuk bisa mengenali siapa wanita cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

Rambut pirang dengan model _high ponytail_ dan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata kanannya.

Mata _aquamarine_.

Postur tubuh dan wajahnya itu…

Tidak mungkin!

"Ino?" seru Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang kini tidak kalah kagetnya dengan wajah wanita di depannya.

"S-Shikamaru?" ujar wanita itu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Shikamaru mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sebelum ia kemudian menggeleng dan memijit dahinya sedikit.

"Sepertinya penglihatanku mulai bermasalah."

Tapi apa pendengarannya juga ikut bermasalah karena ia mendengar.

"Ino-Sensei! Mata ashita!" seru seorang gadis berseragam sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"A-ah! Hai'! Hati-hati pulangnya!" ujar Ino sambil menengok ke arah bawah dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang masih tampak belum bisa menerima apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Jadi… Kau benar-benar Shikamaru?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengamati Shikamaru dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Kenapa kau menciut?"

"Sebentar!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku yang menciut atau kau yang membesar?"

Tak pelak lagi, kali ini giliran wanita itu yang mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Kau yang menciut!" ujar wanita itu tegas.

"Ck!" decak Shikamaru sedikit sebal.

Tapi kemudian, wanita itu tampak mencuri-curi pandang ke arah benda yang ada di belakang Shikamaru. Ia kemudian tampak menepuk tangannya dengan riang sebelum menarik tangan Shikamaru dan membawa pemuda itu ke atas.

"Ikut aku!"

"He-hei!"

Wanita itu, Ino dengan perawakan seperti wanita berusia 25 tahun, mengabaikan protes Shikamaru dan terus saja menyeret pemuda itu ke suatu ruangan di lantai 2 yang Shikamaru kenali sebagai ruang praktek masak.

"Nah, di sini kita bisa bicara dengan tenang!" ujar wanita itu lagi sambil melepaskan lengan Shikamaru. "Langsung aja ya!" sambung wanita itu lagi dengan ekspresi yang tampak riang dan keingintahuan yang jelas terlihat.

"Kau datang dari masa lalu kan? Jadi legenda jam itu benar?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Hah?"

"Benar kan?" ujar wanita itu lagi dengan penekanan kata yang seolah hendak memojokkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Aku nggak mengerti maksudmu!" jawabnya sinis. "Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang! Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat!"

"Yakin nih?" tanya wanita itu saat melihat Shikamaru sudah mulai melangkah ke luar ruangan praktek masak tersebut. Wanita itu pun akhirnya mengikuti Shikamaru yang mulai mencoba mengumpulkan ketenangannya dan berharap agar ia segera bangun dari mimpi anehnya ini.

Wanita itu hanya mendampingi Shikamaru dalam diam. Hanya sesekali ia berseru menyampaikan sampai jumpa pada beberapa siswa yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihat Shikamaru. Perlahan, Shikamaru mulai merasa bahwa perkataan wanita itu benar. Bahwa ia sudah terlempar ke masa depan.

Tapi…

Shikamaru masih menolak untuk percaya. Seandainya ia tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Gedung Konoha _High School_ yang terlihat lebih megah di luarnya. Jalanan di depan sekolah itu pun tampak berbeda. Tidak mungkin kan manusia mengubah gedung dan pemandangan ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam? Pasalnya, waktu Shikamaru dan Ino berangkat ke sekolah ini pagi hari, semua masih tampak normal dan seperti biasa.

Melihat keanehan itu, Shikamaru akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam di depan gerbang Konoha High School. Perlahan, kepalanya pun kembali menoleh pada wanita yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruang praktek masak!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hahaha! Sudah kuduga! Kau memang Shikamaru!" ujar wanita itu tampak senang. Kini ia sudah mengambil suatu posisi yang nyaman di atas sebuah kursi tinggi di ruang praktek masak. "Kau pasti nggak percaya semudah itu kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ini di luar logika!"

"Tapi lihat dirimu!" tukas wanita itu lagi. "Di mana kau berada sekarang?"

Wanita itu menyeringai sambil memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu pada meja.

Shikamaru yang masih menolak untuk duduk mulai tampak berpikir keras. Tapi mendadak, ia mendekati sebuah kursi dengan meja di depannya. Ia meletakkan tasnya sembarangan dan kemudian naik ke atas kursi itu.

Lalu katanya, "Ini cuma mimpi! Sekarang aku akan tidur dan begitu aku terbangun, aku nggak akan melihatmu lagi!"

"Silakan!" jawab wanita itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum geli yang terlihat jelas.

1 menit.

10 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

"Sudah bangun?"

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya saat melihat wanita berambut pirang itu masih ada di hadapannya. Ia mengucek matanya dengan tidak sabar. Tapi percuma, sosok itu belum juga menghilang.

"Kubawakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatmu percaya!"

Shikamaru melihat ke benda yang dibawa oleh wanita itu. Sebuah kalender. Kalender dengan tahun yang menunjukkan angka 10 tahun kemudian dari masa yang seharusnya ia tinggali.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan pasrah.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bisa terlempar sampai ke sini? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tau?" jawab wanita itu sambil meletakkan kembali kalender tersebut di atas meja. "Dugaanku sih berkaitan dengan legenda jam yang sudah kuceritakan padamu itu! Tapi kau nggak percaya kan?"

"Baik, baik! Anggap saja aku percaya," ujar Shikamaru kemudian. "Kalau gitu, kenapa sampai jam itu membawaku ke sini?"

"Justru aku yang mau tahu! Katanya jam itu nggak akan bereaksi kalau nggak ada sesuatu! Jadi, pasti ada sesuatu dalam dirimu! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Oke, dari cara bicaranya dan kebawelannya serta sifatnya yang percaya dengan hal-hal di luar logika seperti ramalan dan sejenisnya, Shikamaru kini benar-benar yakin kalau wanita ini memang benar adalah Ino. Ino sepuluh tahun kemudian tepatnya.

Shikamaru menggumamkan '_mendokuse'_ sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini!"

"Wah?" ujar Ino dewasa sambil memainkan sebuah bolpoin di tangannya. "Nggak tahu atau nggak mau mikirin?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino dewasa itu dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku benar-benar nggak tahu!"

Sekali ini, Ino yang memasang wajah bingung. Tapi ia tidak kehabisan akal.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau ceritakan saat terakhir yang kau ingat di masamu? Hari dan tanggal berapa, ada kejadian apa sebelum kau bertemu denganku?" tanyanya panjang lebar. "Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu?"

Dengan malas, Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan hari dan tanggal. Namun, untuk kejadian yang terakhir dialaminya sebelum ia terlempar ke masa depan, Shikamaru memilih untuk diam. Tentu, mana mungkin ia mengakui pada wanita di depannya bahwa ia baru saja mengikuti sosok wanita itu di masa lalunya karena ia ingin tahu apa yang wanita itu lakukan dengan si pria putih pucat!

"Jadi? Ada apa?" desak wanita itu lagi setelah ia selesai menuliskan sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas kecil.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru berbohong.

Wanita itu tampak cemberut sebelum melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada Shikamaru.

"Benar?"

"Kalaupun ada, apa perlu aku katakan padamu?"

"Hei? Barangkali saja aku bisa membantu memecahkan masalahmu?" ujar wanita itu lagi dengan nada seolah ia tidak ingin dibantah. "Memang kau nggak ingin segera pulang ke masamu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru terdengar sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Ck! Pemalasmu ini nggak bisa sembuh apa?" ujar wanita itu lagi sambil menusuk-nusukkan ujung bolpoinnya yang tumpul ke dahi Shikamaru.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Shikamaru menyingkirkan bolpoin itu dari dahinya.

Tapi setelah ia melakukan itu, mendadak, Shikamaru menyadari keberadaan sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manis tangan kanan Ino versi dewasa tersebut.

Cincin… Pernikahan?

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku ke arah cincin.

"Ng?"

Ino mengangkat tangannya dan melihat ke arah cincinnya. "Ini? Yah.. Begitulah…"

Nyaris saja Shikamaru kelepasan dan menanyakan nama suami wanita itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu berpikiran macam-macam terhadapnya.

"Kau nggak mau nanya siapa yang jadi suamiku?"

"Apa aku perlu tahu?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian dalam intonasi datar, berupaya menyembunyikan rasa ketertarikannya.

"Nggak harus," jawab Ino singkat sambil tersenyum kecut.

Melihat ekspresi wanita itu yang sedikit tidak enak, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas kembali sebelum bertanya, "Oke! Siapa suamimu?"

Mendadak, wanita itu malah menyeringai. Lalu dengan jahilnya, wanita itu malah menjawab, "Rahasia!"

"Cih! _Mendokuse_!"

Ino tertawa saat mendengarkan Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya tersebut. Tapi mendadak, tawa itu berhenti seketika. Ruang praktek masak itu pun dilanda keheningan sesaat. Shikamaru mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi itu tidak perlu, karena wanita itu akan segera mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hei, Shikamaru!"

"Hn?"

"Apa pendapatmu, tentang aku? Tentang Yamanaka Ino?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin tahu," jawab wanita itu lagi sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Shikamaru kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa harus mengatakannya. Mengatakan pada wanita bernama Ino yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau.. bawel!"

"Ukh!"

"Dan kau juga.. cewek bodoh yang dapat dibujuk dengan lukisan!" ujar Shikamaru menumpahkan perasaan yang sedari tadi sedikit banyak mengganjalnya, mengganjal hati dan pikirannya.

"Hei? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau bertanya apa yang kuingat sebelum bertemu denganmu, sekarang akan kujelaskan. Aku melihatmu dan Sai hampir berciuman di ruang klub seni!" ujar Shikamaru lagi tanpa bisa ditahan kali ini.

"Apa? Kapan a…"

Wanita itu memutuskan kata-katanya mendadak. Ia kemudian tampak berpikir sehingga mengundang rasa ingin tahu Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Nggak jadi. Lanjutkan dulu ceritamu!"

Entah ke berapa kalinya Shikamaru menggumamkan kata-kata favoritnya hari itu.

"Singkatnya, kau dan pria pucat itu berciuman nggak lama setelah ia memberikan sebuah lukisan padamu!"

"Lalu? Kau nggak melakukan apapun?"

"Untuk apa? Aku…"

"Aku ingat sekarang!" ujar wanita itu sambil menutup bolpoinnya. "Kau benar! Aku memang berciuman dengan Sai hari itu! Nggak kusangka kau melihatnya! Kau membuntutiku ya?"

Sekejab saja, Shikamaru merasa posisinya kurang menguntungkan. Ia tampak salah tingkah dan tidak berani memandang wajah wanita itu. Salah memang, karena ia sudah menceritakan yang tidak seharusnya ia ceritakan. Padahal awalnya ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Kenapa mendadak ia jadi lepas kontrol seperti itu?

Ino dewasa itu terdiam sesaat sebelum ia terkikik geli. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya kini ada seorang Nara Shikamaru muda yang tampak merona setelah ia berhasil memojokkannya. Wanita itu kemudian menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ne, Shikamaru! Kau menyukaiku ya?"

Dalam sekejab, rona di wajah Shikamaru semakin menebal. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata, apalagi memandang wanita di hadapannya.

"Akui sajalah?"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! _Mendokuse_!" jawab Shikamaru seraya berusaha mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali.

Ino dewasa mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menumpangkannya di kaki yang lain. Ia kemudian tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata.

"Kau pengecut ya? Segitu sulitkah mengutarakan perasaanmu?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Urusanku! Karena aku menyukaimu!"

Kali ini, mata hitam Shikamaru tampak membesar mendengar pernyataan cinta itu. Ya, Shikamaru tidak salah dengar. Wanita di depannya ini baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Tapi itu dulu!"

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku?" ujar Ino dewasa itu sambil memicingkan matanya. Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memperhatikan cincin berwarna keemasan di jari manisnya dengan seksama. Tentu saja pergerakannya yang mencolok itu membuat Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Ini…" ujar Ino dewasa lagi itu dengan suara yang perlahan. "Adalah cincin pernikahanku dengan…"

Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shikamaru sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sedikit panik. Ia bahkan melupakan tasnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja seolah tas itu tidak ada arti untuknya. Ia berlari sampai ia berada di depan jam kuno yang katanya telah membawanya sampai ke sini.

Dengan kedua tangannya, ia kemudian mencengkram sisi kiri dan kanan jam tersebut.

"Jangan.. Jangan biarkan aku terlambat! Kumohon!" pinta Shikamaru.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga kepalanya nyaris bersentuhan dengan jam tersebut.

"Kumohon…"

.

.

.

"Shikamaru! Kau ketinggalan tasmu!" ujar Ino dewasa tampak panik. Ia baru saja menyadari keberadaan tas itu beberapa saat setelah Shikamaru keluar dari ruang praktek masak itu. Tapi bukan Shikamaru kecil yang ia temukan sedang berada di depan jam kuno itu.

"Shika…?"

Pria itu menengok ke arah Ino dewasa. Pria dengan model rambut yang tidak berubah sejak mudanya itu kemudian berkata, "Sudah selesai kan mengajarnya?"

Ino mengangguk kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru versi dewasa tersebut sambil menaiki tangga ke arah Ino. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Ino masih menerjab-ngerjab sebentar sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ah! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, Shika!"

Shikamaru dewasa itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ino mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan Shikamaru dan langsung melanjutkan perkataannya dengan riang, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau kan kalau dulu aku menyukaimu?"

Tentu saja Shikamaru semakin kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Dulu?" tanya pria yang saat itu memakai setelan jas berwarna _beige_ yang senada dengan warna celana panjangnya.

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Ino kemudian menghambur ke pelukan pria itu setelah ia meletakkan tas yang bukan miliknya itu di lantai. Tentu saja pria itu langsung mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celananya untuk menahan tubuh sang gadis _blonde_, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berwarna keemasan yang sedikit berkilau di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Ya," jawab Ino berbisik. "Dulu! Kata lampau!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengecup pipi wanita itu.

"Sekarang aku sangat menyukaimu! Mencintaimu!"

Ino terkekeh sendiri dengan jawabannya. Shikamaru-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Bagaimanapun, bukan cuma sekali saja kan Ino menunjukkan gelagat aneh yang penuh rahasia?

"Dan kau tau, Shika? Kurasa aku sudah berhasil membantu diriku di masa lalu dengan membuatmu salah paham! Dengan begitu kau pasti akan segera mengakuinya!"

"Hah?"

"A~h! Menyenangkan sekali!" lanjut Ino tanpa menggubris keheranan pria yang tengah dipeluknya tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru dewasa itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi wajah kebingungan menghadapi wanita yang sekarang menyandang nama Nara itu.

"_Semoga dia nggak jadi stres karena beban mengajar yang terlalu berat. Mendokuse!"_

Demikianlah doa Shikamaru dewasa tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shikamaru memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan curiga. Ia baru saja mendengar dentang bel yang sama seperti saat sebelum ia terlempar ke masa depan.

Apa artinya ia sudah kembali ke masa di mana seharusnya ia berada?

Shikamaru kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju ke ruang klub kesenian. Baru kali ini wajahnya terlihat panik. Biasanya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda ini sangat terbatas dan hanya bergantian antara ekspresi malas, ngantuk, dan bosan.

Tapi orang bisa berubah kan?

Tidak semuanya memang, tapi perubahan itu pasti ada.

Dan waktu adalah kekuatan terbesar yang bisa memaksa seseorang untuk berubah.

"Ino?" panggil Shikamaru sambil menggeser pintu ruang klub seni.

Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru karena ternyata yang ada di ruangan itu cuma si seniman berkulit pucat –Sai.

"Oh, Nara-san!" sapa Sai, seperti biasa, sambil tersenyum.

"Mana Ino?"

"Apa kau berharap aku akan memberitahukannya padamu?" jawab Sai sambil memberikan tatapan menantang.

"Kau.." jawab Shikamaru sedikit geram.

"Kurasa kau sudah menyadarinya, Nara-san. Aku juga menyukai Ino! Jadi…"

"Ah!" ujar Shikamaru sinis. "Aku nggak ada keperluan dengan perasaanmu!"

Sai tersenyum kecut saat perkataannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Shikamaru.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kenapa kau mencarinya?" ujar Sai akhirnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Shikamaru mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Sudahlah! Kalau kau nggak mau memberitahukannya, akan kucari sendiri! Maaf sudah mengganggumu!"

"Kurasa dia ke atap sekolah!" ujar Sai tepat sesaat setelah Shikamaru membalikkan badannya. Akibat perkataan barusan, Shikamaru jadi menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menghadap ke arah Sai. Seniman itu kemudian menambahkan, "Dia bilang dia mau mencarimu!"

Shikamaru memasang pandangan penuh tanya pada teman satu kelasnya itu. Walaupun ia tidak suka pada temannya yang satu itu, tetap saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu punya suatu informasi yang tidak diketahui Shikamaru. Dan tidak ada salahnya ia mengorek sedikit informasi lagi dari si seniman pengobral senyum itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai saat melihat ekspresi penuh tanya dari Shikamaru. "Atap sekolah itu tempat kesukaanmu kan? Karena dari sana kau bisa memandang awan dengan bebas?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sai tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bodoh sampai harus memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu kan?" tanya Sai lagi.

Shikamaru menatap Sai sebentar lagi sebelum berkata, "_Mendokuse_!"

Setelahnya, Shikamaru melesat pergi, mengabaikan protes kecil dari Sai yang bukannya menerima ucapan 'terima kasih' malah mendapat ucapan 'merepotkan'. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa yang empuk.

Helaan nafas yang berat terdengar sebelum ia bergumam.

"Padahal sudah ditolak, tapi aku aku malah membantunya! Apa aku terlalu baik ya?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shikamaru sudah selangkah lagi sebelum ia mencapai pintu menuju atap sekolah. Tepat saat ia hendak memutar gagangnya, terlebih dahulu pintu tersebut menjeblak terbuka dan menghantam wajah Shikamaru dengan sukses.

"Eh? Eh? Shikaa!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang panik saat melihat ada seseorang yang kini tengah berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Gomen! Da-daijoubu ka? Shika?"

Mendadak, pemuda satu itu berdiri dan kemudian menarik gadis bernama Ino itu kembali ke atap sekolah. Pintu pun kembali ditutupnya hingga kini Ino hanya bisa ternganga. Apalagi saat Shikamaru balik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu," ujar Shikamaru cepat sebelum Ino sempat berkata apa-apa. Perlahan, Shikamaru menyingkirkan tangan yang semula masih ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terkena hantaman pintu.

Melihat tatapan serius Shikamaru, Ino malah merasa merinding.

"A-apa sih, Shika? Kau tampak aneh!"

"Apa benar kau berciuman dengan Sai tadi?" tanya Shikamaru yang tidak mengacuhkan pernyataan Ino sebelumnya.

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu membulat dengan sempurna dan bibir merah mudanya tampak menjauh satu sama lain. Jelas terlihat bahwa gadis itu terkejut. Tapi begitu ia menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya ini tengah menanti jawabannya, ia akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu hah? Itu fitnah! Fitnah tau!" ujar Ino setengah berteriak. Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru sedikit menutup telinganya dengan jari-jari telunjuknya.

Wajah Ino di hadapannya kini sudah merah padam. Entah karena merasa malu atau marah. Yang manapun, Shikamaru tidak berniat mempermasalahkannya.

"Lalu? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu tadi?" tanya Shikamaru setelah ia melihat bahwa Ino sudah terdiam dan sedikit bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Kapan?"

"Setelah ia memberikan lukisan padamu?"

Sekali lagi, semburat merah memenuhi wajah oval sempurna gadis itu.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu, Shika!" jawab Ino sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya yang keluar ke belakang telinganya.

"Urusanku! Karena aku menyukaimu!" ujar Shikamaru cepat dengan menggunakan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan yang diucapkan Ino dewasa padanya.

Kini rahasia terdalam Shikamaru terungkap sudah. Dan spontan saja, pengakuan itu membuat Ino mundur selangkah ke belakang dengan wajah yang sudah sangat, sangat memerah. Tangan gadis itu kemudian terangkat keduanya hanya untuk ia diamkan di depan mulutnya yang tampak enggan untuk menutup.

"K-kau apa?" tanya Ino, berusaha memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Shikamaru menghela nafas dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku menyukaimu! Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang ia lakukan padamu tadi?"

"A-ano.. Sai-kun bilang dia menyukaiku dan bertanya apa aku mau menjadi pacarnya atau tidak," jawab Ino yang akhirnya berkata dengan jujur.

"Cuma itu? Kulihat ia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu!"

"Iya! Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk membisikkan hal itu padaku! Nggak ada hal lain yang dia lakukan!" seru Ino cepat. "Apalagi berciuman? Nggak! Nggak mungkin! Mana mungkin kubiarkan dia melakukannya!"

"Begitu?" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas yang kembali mendominasi.

Ino menatap Shikamaru sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk dengan perlahan. Rona merah di wajahnya sudah berkurang. Tapi tetap saja, jejak-jejak berwarna merah muda masih terlihat cukup jelas.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Shikamaru lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Ino, "bagaimana denganku?"

"Eh?"

Sebelah tangan Shikamaru kini sudah merangkul pinggang Ino dan sebelah tangannya yang lain sedikit mengangkat dagu gadis itu.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku melakukannya?"

Ino menatap langsung ke dalam mata _onyx_ Shikamaru. Shikamaru balik memandangnya lekat-lekat. Kemudian, seolah Ino sudah menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, Shikamaru perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis itu. Ino sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan sebelah tangannya menyentuh tangan Shikamaru yang menyangga pinggangnya.

Tidak lama, bibir keduanya pun bersentuhan. Sekali itu, Ino melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru dan Shikamaru memindahkan sebelah tangannya yang semula memegang dagu Ino ke pinggang gadis itu, seperti tangannya yang lain.

Cukup lama mereka saling mengunci bibir satu sama lainnya hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keduanya langsung mengambil nafas sesaat sebelum mata keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shika!" ujar Ino kemudian sembari melayangkan sebuah senyuman manis pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pinggang Ino. "Kau membiarkanku menciumku. Kurasa itu sudah jadi jawaban!"

Ino tertawa kecil.

"Setidaknya," ujar Shikamaru lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Ino, "Aku nggak terlambat kan?"

Jika di masa depan, Shikamaru-lah yang dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Ino, di masa ini, Ino-lah yang dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino ketika mereka berdua sudah berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ino masih dibuat bingung terutama ketika Shikamaru mendadak berhenti setelah mereka berada di depan sebuah jam kuno yang seolah sudah jadi maskot bagian _High School_ tersebut.

"Maksudku," ujar Shikamaru mendadak, "aku berhasil memastikan bahwa cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu adalah milikku!"

"Hah?"

"Walaupun imbalannya adalah tasku beserta isinya sih! Haaa~h! _Mendokuse_!" ujar Shikamaru yang mendadak teringat akan nasib tasnya. Dan ia pun jadi menghela nafas setelahnya.

Tetap saja, jawaban itu tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun bagi Ino. Yang ada, gadis itu semakin bertambah bingung dengan keanehan yang ditunjukkan pemuda berambut model nanas tersebut.

Karena itu, spontan saja gadis belia itu berdoa dalam hatinya.

"_Kami-sama! Jangan buat Shikamaru jadi gila karena terlalu senang bisa mendapatkan cintaku! Jenius ditambah gila itu mengerikan!"_

Tentu saja doa itu dikabulkan. Shikamaru tetap normal tanpa mengurangi kejeniusannya sedikit pun. Setidaknya Ino boleh bernafas lega atas fakta itu meskipun ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti kata-kata yang diucapkan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

Yah. Ino bukan tidak bisa mengerti. Ia hanya belum mengerti.

Belum saatnya ia mengerti.

Pada saatnya nanti, gadis berambut _blonde_ itu akan paham dengan sendirinya.

Kemudian, ia akan tersenyum, tidak hanya pada pemuda nanas itu, tapi juga pada jam kuno yang akan tetap setia untuk berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

Untuk sekarang ini, biarkan saja jam itu yang mengetahui segalanya.

Dan kita cukup menikmati dentangan bel-nya yang berbunyi dengan riang.

***** FIN*****

**

* * *

**

Yahoo! Chapter 3 is done! It's ShikaIno as you can see! *nyengir* Dan beda dari dua pair terdahulu, kali ini Shika terlempar ke masa depan seorang diri! Bosen kan ke masa lalu mulu?XD

Dan yah… Saya tau, Shika-nya agak OOC kan? Atau malah kebangetan? Mungkin Ino-nya juga. Aaah! Padahal saya udah berusaha sebisa mungkin biar chara-nya nggak terlalu OOC. Jadi sekali lagi, kalau minna-san ada yang terganggu dengan ke-OOC-an, saya minta maaf! T.T

Ngomong-ngomong, ini dah pair ke-3 lho! Artinya… Tinggal 2 pair lagi! Perlukah saya beritahukan siapa pair selanjutnya? Nggak usah? Yaudah, tunggu chapter berikutnya aja yah? Hahaha!

Yaaahh, seperti sebelumnya, saya masih butuh komentar minna-san yang terhormat untuk fic saya yang satu ini. Moga-moga sih fic ini dan terutama chapter ini nggak mengecewakan yah :3

Review, onegai?

Masukan dan kritik membangun amat sangat diharapkan. ;)

~Thanks for reading!~


	4. 4th reason : SasuHina

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Chara : Sepertinya udah pada tau yah…heran,,kalian punya kekuatan supernatural ya buat nebak?XD**

**So, this is it! Ch.4!**

**Sebelumnya, kaya biasa, saya mu nanggepin beberapa ripiu yang udah masuk ya.**

**#Tsujiai-kun : makasih banyaaak yaah. ^^**

**#Sabaku Tema-chan : ehehe, ndapapa. Makasih banyak dah mau review tiap chapter-nya yak? Ohyah, gomen, saya belum bisa mengabulkan request kamu yang KibaHina .**

**#uchihyuu nagisa :ahahhaa. Gitu toooh… saya agak lemot menanggapi review kamu XD**

**#Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : haha. Makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Wah, chapter kemarin paling seru? Yosh, kalau chapter ini gimana? *grin***

**#Masahiro NIGHT Seiran: ehehe. Makasih banyak! Yup, tebakannya benar sekali, chapter kali ini tentang Hina-chan. Dan pasangannya siapa? Boleh dilihat di bawah….:D**

**#uchan aja lah : sejujurnya, cerita kemarin ada sedikit mengalami perubahan plot. Dan jadilah seperti itu. Hahaha. Yak, silakan menikmati chapter kali ini! Dan untuk pihak dewasa, mungkin jadi slight2-nya aja kali ya? Hehe**

**#Shu '7' S-F : yap. Gakpapa. Makasih banyak dah mau menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review di tengah2 kesibukan ^^**

**#Miya Hime Chan : yak! Silakan di liat pair di chapter ini! Moga-moga kamu puas dengan cerita kali ini yaaa. Hehe.**

**Saqee-chan: makasih banyak. Silakan, ini update-an-nya :D**

**Sawaii 'chan' Nakamatsu : makasih Sawaii-chan. Nah, selamat membaca chapter kali ini. ^^**

**#Cendy Hoseki : wkwkwk. Makasih banyak yah, Cendy-chan. Chapter kali ini tentang Hina-chan dan pasangannya adalah…. *silakan dilirik-lirik ke bawah ^^**

**#airi-zela : makasih banyak mau baca dan review fic ini, airi-san. Hehe. Pasangan kali ini adalah… Silakan digeser mouse-nya agak ke bawah… :P**

**#Yuki Tsukushi : yuki-san, makasih banyak lho dah mau review buat tiap chapter. Dan maaf yah kalau yg chapter 1 agak2 memusingkan. Ehehe. Nah, selamat membaca chapter kali ini ^^**

**#Sugar Princess71 : su-chan, makasih yah dah mau nyempet2in baca fic ini. Moga2 ulangan fisika kamu malah tambah bagus yah setelah baca fict ini *seenaknya, dilempar pake daya sentrifugal terus mental menabrak pegas dan… yah..pokoknya gitu lah… :P**

**#Nara Aiko : gakpapa. Malah saya yang berterimakasih karena dah mau abca, ngereview, bahkan ngefave. Makasih banyak yaaa… ^^**

**Yosh, selesai juga balesin ripiu2nya. Sebelumnya, maaf juga yah kalau update-an buat chapter ini cukup lama. Ditambah ffn yang masih error. Jadi ja summary-nya belum bisa saya ganti. maaf yaaaak. Huwaaa… T.T**

**Ah, pokoknya, it's time for…**

**Reading the story! Enjoy!XD**

**

* * *

**

Konoha Gakuen – Perguruan Konoha.

Sebuah perguruan terkenal yang terdiri dari _Kindergarten_ sampai dengan _High School_. Sekolah terkemuka yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Banyak orangtua lulusan sekolah itu yang kemudian menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di almamater mereka tersebut. Benar-benar suatu sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya.

Tapi…

Apa kau tahu bahwa di bagian _High School_ dari perguruan ini memiliki suatu legenda yang cukup unik?

Tidak?

Kalau begitu biar kuceritakan sedikit padamu.

Di tengah-tengah tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2, terdapat sebuat jam kuno. Jam tersebut berbentuk sebuah jam tinggi dengan pemberat yang mengayun-ayun di bawahnya. Konon, jam tersebut tetap berjalan walaupun tidak disetel puluhan tahun. Yah, soal itu sih bisa jadi bohong. Dan memang bukan itu legenda yang kumaksud.

Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…

Saat kau mendengar jam tersebut mendadak berdetak dengan keras yang diikuti suara lonceng yang berdentang dua kali, maka saat itulah kau akan mengalami suatu perjalanan waktu yang tak terduga.

Kau percaya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIME ~The Reason~**

**SasuHina : The Reason Why She Should Believe in His Feeling**

"Hyuuga Hinata! Jadilah pacarku!"

Pengakuan di suatu siang itu tak pelak lagi membuat seorang siswi kelas 2-2 Konoha _High School_ yang memiliki sifat pemalu tersebut mundur tiga langkah dari sang pembuat pengakuan.

"E-eh?"

Hanya itulah respon Hinata terhadap pengakuan, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan, yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model sedikit jabrik di bagian belakangnya.

"Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?" balas si pemuda bermata tajam setelah sebelumnya ia menghela nafas akibat reaksi yang diperlihatkan Hinata.

"G-Gomen, Uchiha-san! A-aku…" jawab Hinata tergagap dengan tangan yang sudah sedikit menempel di dekat mulutnya. Untuk saat itu, wajahnya yang sebenarnya berwarna pualam sudah semerah tomat ranum. Untuk menutupinya, Hinata sedikit menunduk.

Melihatnya seperti itu, pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha itu malah mendekat ke arah Hinata dan dengan cepat, ia mengangkat dagu Hinata. Matanya yang berwarna _onyx_ itu mengunci mata Hinata yang berwarna _pearl_. Lalu, dengan suara rendah dan setengah berbisik, pemuda itu mengulangi ucapannya.

"Kubilang, jadilah pacarku!"

"A-a…"

_GABRUUUGH!_

Dan berakhirlah pengakuan si pemuda tersebut dengan Hinata yang jatuh pingsan karena tak kuat menahan degup jantungnya sendiri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hina-chan?"

Panggil sebuah suara.

"Halo, Hinata?"

Ulang suara tersebut.

Hinata mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Pandangannya yang semula kabur perlahan menjelas, menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang khawatir.

"I-Ino-chan?" panggil Hinata begitu ia menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya tersebut. Lalu perlahan, Hinata langsung menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sebelum ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya sejenak sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

Ino sendiri kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya yang sedikit berjatuhan sebelum ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau nggak apa-apa kan, Hina-chan?" tanya Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang dahi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng sambil berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Ino-chan. Nggak ada masalah!"

"Kau membuatku jantungan tau!" ujar Ino cepat sambil menarik kembali tangannya. "Waktu melihat Sasuke-kun menggendongmu yang pingsan, kukira kau kenapa-kenapa!"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, spontan wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Tentu saja, pengakuan tadi bukan mimpi! Itu fakta! Kenyataan! Sasuke baru saja 'menembak'-nya!

"Lho? Kau kenapa?"

"I-Ino-chaaaan! G-gimana nih?" seru Hinata panik.

"Hah?"

Beberapa menit lamanya, Hinata mengulangi kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya sesaat sebelum ia pingsan. Ino yang mendengarkan dengan seksama langsung terperangah saat gadis pemalu itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"KAU HEBAT HINA-CHAN!" seru Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Bayangkan saja! Kau berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh, yang nggak suka didekati cewek, yang _School Prince_ itu, jatuh hati padamu!"

"Ng-nggak mungkin, I-Ino-chan!" tukas Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Nggak mungkin kenapa?"

"A-aku nggak tau apa yang m-membuatnya j-j-jatuh.. J-jatuh hati padaku!" ujar Hinata dengan kegugupan tingkat maksimal. "I-ini aneh, Ino-chan! Aku.. Aku jarang ngobrol dengannya! L-lagipula, kami nggak dekat!"

Mata Ino kembali melongo. Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat _high-ponytail_ itu kemudian tampak berpikir. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sebelum ia mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian.

"Benar juga sih… Tapi.." ujar Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Hinata. "Dia menembakmu.. Itu fakta kan?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Ino kemudian tersenyum dengan _sumringah_.

"Sudahlah! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Terima saja ajakannya untuk berpacaran! Kapan lagi kau bisa dapetin cowok seganteng itu, Hina-chan? A~h! Iri juga sih! Tapi kalian pasti akan jadi _perfect couple_ kalau bersama!"

"T-t-t-tapi…."

"Lagipula, kau pikir aku nggak tau?"

"Eh?"

Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Kau juga suka curi-curi pandang ke arahnya kan? Akui saja!" ujar Ino kemudian sambil menyenggol lengan Hinata dengan sikunya.

Hinata kembali ber-_blushing_-ria.

Ino pun tertawa sebelum ia dengan seenaknya menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata dengan brutal. Lalu masih dengan seringainya, gadis _talk-active_ itu menambahkan.

"Tenang, walaupun ada gosip dia itu seorang gay, sadistik, dan hobi melihara ular di rumahnya, aku yakin itu semua cuma gosip yang disebarkan oleh orang yang iri akan kesempurnaannya! Dia pasti sebenarnya cuma cowok pemalu yang kurang tahu caranya berteman! Cocok denganmu kan? Hahahaha!"

Sayangnya, penjelasan panjang lebar Ino sudah tidak terdengar oleh Hinata. Karena gadis itu kembali pingsan sesaat setelah mendengar kata 'ular' yang disebutkan oleh Ino. Niat menyatukan malah menakutkan. Ino memang tidak berbakat menjadi cupid tampaknya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata terbangun ketika pelajaran sudah menjelang akhir. Saat ia terbangun kedua kalinya, bukan Ino yang ada di dekatnya, melainkan guru jaga.

Sebenarnya, saat Ino menemani Hinata pertama kali, pelajaran di kelas mereka sudah dimulai. Tapi karena Ino mencemaskan Hinata, ia meminta izin pada guru yang tengah mengajar untuk melihat sahabatnya yang sedikit rapuh itu. Dan begitu Ino yakin bahwa Hinata tidak kenapa-kenapa dan hanya pingsan biasa –bagaimanapun, gadis berambut indigo itu memang cukup sering pingsan saat di sekolah- ia akhirnya bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya yang pingsan untuk kedua kalinya dengan tenang.

Setelah Hinata diinterogasi sebentar oleh guru jaga untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu memang baik-baik saja, Hinata-pun mendapat izin untuk kembali ke kelas. Meskipun demikian, toh pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti 1 pelajaran yang tersisa sebelum bel pulang dikumandangkan.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja, Hina-chan?" tanya Ino saat kelas keduanya sudah kosong. Hanya kursi-kursi dan meja-meja yang berbaris yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka saat itu.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Gomen ne, kalau aku tadi malah membuatmu takut?" ujar Ino lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"D-daijoubu yo, Ino-chan! Aku hanya.. Yah.. Kau tau.. Nggak kuat dengan hal-hal s-semacam itu!"

Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Ino riang. "Lalu, gimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Sekali lagi, rona kemerahan langsung mendominasi wajah Hinata. Bahkan telinganya pun sampai memerah. Dan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino, Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng sekuat tenaga.

"Hina-chan…" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah, sementara tangan yang satunya memegang tali tas yang disandangkan di sebelah bahunya. "Orang yang terlihat jahat di luarnya, kadang malah lebih baik dibanding orang yang bermulut manis lho!"

Hinata masih tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula, Uchiha Sasuke itu cowok yang bisa terbilang sempurna kan?" imbuh Ino akhirnya. "Kalau nggak, mana mungkin kau tertarik padanya.

"A-aku nggak tahu, Ino-chan," sangkal Hinata sambil memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas. Gerakannya kemudian terhenti dan gadis itu kembali menunduk. "A-aku…"

"Yah, oke-lah!" ujar Ino sambil menjembil pipi Hinata untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau pikirkan aja baik-baik! Jangan sampai nyesel nantinya!"

Hinata kemudian tersenyum lemah sehingga Ino melepaskan jembilannya.

Ino kemudian siap beranjak setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti janji dengan Shikamaru dan sebagainya. Tapi begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas, langkah Ino terhenti sesaat. Selanjutnya, gadis itu menyeringai sebelum menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang masih terdiam di dekat tempat duduknya.

Hinata melayangkan tatapan kebingungan yang hanya dijawab Ino dengan sebuah lambaian tangan. Ino sendiri kemudian kembali menggerakkan kakinya untuk menjauh sebelum mempersilakan sosok yang semula berbicara dengannya untuk masuk.

"Udah baikan?" ujar sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi siang baru saja 'menembak' Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata dibuat kaget setengah mati dengan kedatangannya. Wajahnya kembali terasa memanas dan memerah seketika.

"A-ano…" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget saja! Tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu!" dengus pemuda itu dengan sinisnya.

"G-gomen!"

Pemuda itu –Uchiha Sasuke- tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata yang tampak gelisah. Gadis itu bahkan tampak menggenggam erat tali tas yang kini sudah disandangnya di sebelah bahu. Lalu, seolah teringat sesuatu, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berkata.

"T-tadi… T-terima kasih, sudah membawaku ke.. ruang kesehatan!"

"Hn."

"K-kalau begitu! Ma-mata ne!" ujar Hinata sambil berusaha melewati Sasuke.

Kalau Hinata berpikir Sasuke akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja, berarti Hinata salah besar. Pemuda itu menahan lengannya tepat sesaat setelah Hinata melewatinya. Ia kemudian membuat dirinya dan Hinata kembali berhadapan sebelum ia melepaskan pegangannya dengan cepat.

"Kurasa, kita masih harus bicara!" ujar Sasuke, lagi-lagi, dengan nada yang dingin.

"I-itu…" ujar Hinata yang mulai melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari apa saja yang bisa membantunya melepaskan diri dari situasi ini. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak menemukan jalan keluar yang ia inginkan.

"Walaupun aku memang nggak meminta jawaban untuk pengakuanku, tapi aku rasa aku juga perlu kejelasan."

"K-kejelasan apa ya?" tanya Hinata berlagak linglung.

Sekejab saja, pandangan Sasuke berubah mematikan. Hinata jadi teringat kata-kata Ino soal gosip bahwa pemuda Uchiha ini seorang sadistik. Gimana nasib Hinata nanti?

"Kejelasan bahwa mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku!"

"E-eh?" seru Hinata kembali panik.

"Hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan yang terasa begitu mendominasi.

Refleks saja, Hinata langsung mengangguk dan berseru, "H-Hai'!"

Bagaimanapun, gadis itu bisa merasakan aura ancaman yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tentu saja Hinata menjadi ketakutan karenanya dan jawabannya tadi pun keluar refleks sebagai wujud rasa tertekannya. Tapi selanjutnya, Hinata tampak menyesali perkataan yang lolos dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ia pun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulut tersebut.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke, siap untuk meralat jawabannya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata karena di depannya bukan lagi berdiri seorang pemuda yang diliputi hawa kegelapan melainkan seorang pemuda yang tampak terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah. Mata kelamnya tampak terbelalak dan sesaat kemudian pemuda itu mulai menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, seolah itu adalah usahanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mendadak saja muncul tanpa dikehendakinya.

Sasuke kemudian melihat ke arah lain sebelum ia kemudian menghela nafas dan kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu…" gumam pemuda itu kemudian.

"A-apanya y-yang bukan begitu?" tanya Hinata yang ikutan terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi langka dari seorang Uchiha.

"Salah! Aku bukan bermaksud memaksamu jadian denganku!" ujar Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan decakan kesal. Kesal karena dia malah bersikap memaksa dan menunjukkan keegosiannya pada gadis yang ia sukai. Sama sekali tidak _gentle_!

"A-ano…" ujar Hinata tampak bingung. Sebelah tangannya kemudian terangkat untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung saja menangkap tangan Hinata. Dengan tatapan seriusnya, sekali lagi Sasuke berkata.

"Hyuuga Hinata… Maukah kau.. Jadi pacarku?"

_BLUSH_!

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan jiwanya seolah tersedot ke dalam mata kelam Sasuke. Nafas gadis itu terasa tercekat dan otaknya mulai tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Oke, Hinata akui, pemuda Uchiha ini memang luar biasa. Daya tariknya sangat besar sehingga tidak heran ia dijuluki sebagai seorang Pangeran. Pemuda itu bahkan memiliki _fans club_-nya tersendiri dengan anggota yang berjumlah cukup banyak! Dari kakak kelas sampai adik kelas. Apalagi teman seangkatan!

Memang, seperti kata Ino, sesekali Hinata suka mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke saat sosok pemuda tersebut tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata _pearl_-nya. Dan itu mulai dilakukan Hinata saat Sasuke, secara tidak langsung dan tidak sengaja, memberikannya kekuatan untuk bangkit setelah Hinata menyadari bahwa cintanya pada Namikaze Naruto tidak akan mungkin berbalas. Kenapa? Karena Naruto lebih menyukai sahabat _pinky_-nya, Haruno Sakura.

**~Flashback~**

_Kala itu matahari tengah berada tepat di atas kepala, jam istirahat makan siang. Hinata memutuskan untuk makan seorang diri di taman belakang. Karena ia baru saja patah hati, ia masih merasa berat untuk bisa berkumpul bersama Haruno Sakura. Bukan berarti ia jadi membenci Sakura karena itu. Sama sekali bukan. Ia hanya perlu waktu, untuk sedikit mengatur perasaannya dan menghilangkan berbagai macam harapan kosong yang dibentuk sekali otaknya. Harapan bahwa masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan Naruto yang sangat ia sukai._

_Sambil memandangi daun yang berguguran, Hinata kemudian memakan bento-nya dalam diam. Sesekali, gadis itu menghela nafas sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan saat angin memainkannya dengan nakal. _

_Saat ia baru saja selesai menghabiskan bekalnya, mendadak saja ia mendengar kasak-kusuk orang berbicara._

"_Kau jahat Sasuke-kun! Padahal.. Padahal aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"_

_Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Didorong rasa ingin tahunya, ia kemudian menyelinap untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan… Oh! Hinata melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat! Adegan penolakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda terpopuler di Konoha High School._

"_Lalu kenapa kalau kau menyukaiku? Aku tidak menyukaimu!"_

_Tangisan gadis itu semakin pecah. Sasuke sendiri tampak cuek dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya –yang semula ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana- untuk menyumpal sebelah telinganya dengan jari telunjuk._

"_Sudahlah! Sia-sia bicara padamu!"_

"_S-Sasuke-kun!" panggil gadis itu. Ia bahkan nekad menahan tangan Sasuke._

"_Berisik! Cari saja cowok lain!" ujar Sasuke sambil melemparkan death-glare-nya. "Jangan memaksaku dengan perasaanmu!"_

_Sasuke kemudian menepis tangan gadis itu dan membiarkannya sesengukan di tanah sementara ia sendiri sudah berbalik, hendak meninggalkan gadis itu._

"_Aku… Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke-kun!" ujar gadis itu berlebihan. "Aku.. aku bisa mati kalau Sasuke-kun menolakku!"_

_Sasuke hanya memandang gadis itu dengan jijik dari balik bahunya. Lalu, dengan sinis, ia mengatakan._

"_Kalau gitu mati saja kau!"_

_Spontan, gadis itu terbelalak._

"_Kau pikir dunia akan berhenti berputar saat kau mati? Dan kau pikir lagi aku akan peduli seandainya kau mati? Heh! Jangan mimpi!"_

_Segera setelah itu, sang gadis menggigit bibirnya dan kemudian berlari menjauh sambil meraung-raung. Sasuke yang melihat itu kemudian hanya bisa menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _

_Saat ia siap beranjak, mendadak Sasuke bisa menangkap sosok seseorang yang tersembunyi di balik tembok gedung sekolah. Melihat rambut indigo panjang itu, Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu berkata._

"_Hyuuga?"_

_DEG!_

_Hinata siap mengambil langkah seribu tapi ia terlambat. Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_T-t-t-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa! A-aku hanya… Tidak sengaja lewat sini!"_

_Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Kau mendengar semuanya?"_

_Hinata terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya._

"_Kau dengar semuanya?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih kejam._

"_G-g-g-g-g-gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali._

_Hinata tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat itu. Tapi kemudian Hinata bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu._

"_Sudahlah!" ujarnya sambil mulai melangkah menjauh. "Aku nggak peduli seandainya kau mendengar semuanya! Yang jelas, jangan sampai kau jadi seperti cewek itu! Mengancam akan mati hanya karena ditolak! Memang cowok cuma ada ada satu di dunia?"_

_Saat itu, Hinata hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit takjub juga karena seorang Uchiha yang katanya irit dalam bicara bisa mengeluh panjang lebar seperti ini. Tapi, Hinata mengabaikan fakta itu karena ia lebih tertarik dengan isi dari kata-kata itu sendiri._

_Mendadak, pemuda itu berhenti dan menengok ke arah Hinata._

"_Atau menurutmu aku salah?"_

_DEG!_

_Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng. Sekilas, Hinata seolah bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajah pemuda itu. Tapi karena hanya sekilas, ini membuat Hinata sedikit tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Apalagi setelah itu Sasuke-pun langsung berbalik dan melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai jatuh pada pesona School Prince itu._

**~End of Flashback~**

Memori yang baru saja menyeruak di benak Hinata itu membuat gadis itu sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak sang Pangeran. Ia tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke. Itu tidak bisa disangkal. Fakta bahwa mereka sebenarnya jarang berbicara dan belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Bagaimanapun, kedekatan bisa diperoleh saat ia memutuskan untuk menerima Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

Selesai menimbang-nimbang, Hinata kemudian bergumam lirih dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"…i…"

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"I-iya!" ujar Hinata lebih mengeraskan suaranya. "A-aku.. M-mau…j-jadi.. pa-pa-pacarmu!"

Karena Hinata masih menunduk dengan wajah yang merah sejadi-jadinya, alhasil ia pun melewatkan saat-saat di mana Sasuke tampak tersenyum. Meskipun tipis, tetap saja itu adalah sebuah senyuman. Sesuatu yang amat sangat langka untuk dapat dilihat dari ekspresi seorang Uchiha. Dan Hinata-lah yang berhasil memunculkan ekspresi itu di wajah sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan, kemudian Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata untuk melihat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengelus pipi lembut Hinata sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh pipi tersebut.

Hinata yang kaget langsung menutupi pipi yang menerima jejak bibir Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. Tentu saja semburat merah itu tidak bisa absen dari wajah gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Arigatou, Hinata!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis. Pemuda itu bahkan tampak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jempol tangan kanannya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan angkuh terbaiknya.

Hinata yang mendengar nama kecilnya disebut, ditambah gelagat Sasuke yang seolah sudah kembali menjadi seorang sadistik, akhirnya pingsan dengan sukses untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, Konoha _High School_ dihebohkan oleh suatu pemandangan langka yang baru pertama kalinya terjadi! Ya, apalagi kalau bukan pemandangan di mana seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

Sasuke, lho, yang sedang dibicarakan! Bagaimanapun, pemuda satu itu terkenal anti perempuan. Nah, jadi kenapa dia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata?

"Karena dia pacarku! Ada yang keberatan?" jawab sang _School Prince_ dalam nada _cool_-nya yang biasa.

Tentu saja pengakuan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu langsung menduduki peringkat pertama _Hot News_ di koran sekolah. Saat istirahat siang-pun, Hinata jadi dikerumuni banyak orang yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Tentu saja pertanyaan menganai bagaimana Hinata memikat Sasuke-pun tak luput ditanyakan pada gadis berambut _indigo_ yang satu itu.

"A-ano.. Itu.." jawab Hinata dalam keadaan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Ino yang sekelas dengannya pun jadi tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi lautan manusia yang sudah mengelilingi Hinata tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolong Hinata. Pasti sesak rasanya menjadi Hinata, didesak dan dikerumuni banyak orang seperti itu. Apalagi Hinata bertubuh lemah. Kalau itu dibiarkan lebih lama, rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Hinata pingsan dengan sukses.

Belum sampai kejadian terburuk terjadi, mendadak kerumunan manusia itu menyingkir. Bagaimana mereka tidak menyingkir? Sasuke sudah melemparkan pandangan mematikan yang menjadi isyarat agar mereka semua mengosongkan meja Hinata! Dan bagai digerakkan oleh benang yang tidak terlihat, kumpulan manusia itu pun langsung bubar meskipun beberapa di antaranya masih memilih bertahan untuk curi-curi pandang.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu berdiri. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke menariknya lebih jauh, Hinata buru-buru mengambil suatu bungkusan dari dalam tas-nya. Setelah itu, gadis pemalu itu pun mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. K-kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata dengan ketegangan yang belum juga mereda. Ia bahkan menunduk saat mengatakannya. Apa boleh buat, hanya dengan cara itulah Hinata bisa menghindari pandangan orang-orang yang penasaran akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, "terserah kau saja."

"K-k-k-kalau begitu… Bagaimana.. Kalau di.. Atap sekolah?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu.

Kali ini, Hinata bersumpah kalau dia memang melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Sasuke!

"Hn!" jawab pemuda itu sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Sudah kubilang terserah kau!"

Semburat merah kembali menguasai wajah Hinata. Tapi sekali ini, ia pun tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Bahkan, Hinata menggenggam balik tangan Sasuke meskipun tidak seerat Sasuke memegangnya.

Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat di sisi yang sedikit terlindung oleh tangki penyimpanan air sehingga mereka tidak terkena sengatan matahari secara langsung. Keduanya pun mengambil posisi duduk.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun.. Kore!" ujar Hinata sambil menyorongkan sebuah kotak dari dalam bungkusan yang ia bawa. "B-bento!" imbuh Hinata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya sedikit di antara kedua tangannya yang terjulur lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia menerima bento dari tangan Hinata.

"Arigatou," ujarnya singkat seraya membuka tutup bento tersebut.

Lalu, dalam keadaan hening –yang menurut Hinata sedikit canggung- keduanya mulai menghabiskan bento yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Hinata.

"Ba.. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat melahap bento dari Hinata.

"Hn."

"Eh?"

"Cukup enak," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Perlu dicatat, dalam kamus keluarga Uchiha, 'cukup enak' sudah berarti 'sangat enak'. Jadi Hinata boleh-lah berbangga diri mendengar penuturan kekasihnya tersebut. Belum lagi perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Ashita mo…" ujar Sasuke terputus.

"Ng?" Hinata menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Kau bisa buatkan bento lagi untukku?"

Mulut Hinata menganga sekilas sebelum ia mengubahnya menjadi sebuah lengkungan yang tampak sangat memukau. Lalu, satu anggukan cepat menegaskan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan Hinata selanjutnya.

"Tentu! Akan kubuatkan lagi untukmu!"

Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Dan setelah itu, tiada suara lagi sampai Hinata menghabiskan bento-nya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak Hinata berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Siswa-siswi Konoha_ High School_ sudah tidak lagi seheboh sebelumnya. Hanya ada beberapa yang masih kasak-kusuk mempertanyakan hubungan mereka, seperti kapan keduanya akan putus dan sebagainya.

Sedikitnya, alasan keduanya berpacaran masih diragukan oleh segelintir orang. Bahkan ada yang menduga bahwa ini hanyalah salah satu upaya Sasuke untuk membuat para _fangirls_-nya mundur teratur. Ada pula gosip yang menyatakan bahwa keduanya ditunangkan oleh orangtua. Ada lagi yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke kalah taruhan dengan teman-temannya sehingga terpaksa 'menembak' Hinata.

Namun, yang diduga paling mendekati kebenaran adalah gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menembak Hinata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena Hinata mirip dengan 'mantan' Sasuke dahulu. Meskipun tidak ada yang tahu siapa 'mantan' tersebut.

"Ck! Gosip-gosip makin seenaknya saja nih!" ujar Sakura kesal saat lagi-lagi temannya mendapat tatapan aneh dari beberapa perempuan. Lebih menyebalkan lagi, perempuan-perempuan itu kemudian langsung berbisik-bisik setelah puas melemparkan pandangan yang membuat Sakura ingin mencolok mata mereka dengan kedua jarinya.

Temannya sendiri – Hinata- yang menjadi sasaran tatapan itu, malah tersenyum.

"S-sudahlah, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata menenangkan. "Aku tak apa-apa kok."

"Kau kok bisa sabar begitu sih, Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu menaiki tangga, untuk menuju ke ruang kelas di lantai 2.

"E-eh? Ano… Aku… M-mungkin itu karena aku sudah siap dengan resiko seperti ini semenjak aku memutuskan untuk.. Pa-pacaran dengan Pangeran Sekolah?" jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Sakura mendesah pelan dengan senyuman lembut terpampang di wajahnya. Selanjutnya, ia mengacak-acak bagian atas rambut Hinata.

"Tapi, Hinata," ujar Sakura sebelum ia masuk ke kelasnya sendiri dan siap berpisah dari Hinata yang tidak sekelas dengannya, "apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa Sasuke memintamu jadi pacarnya?"

"Ng?"

"Yah? Cuma penasaran saja," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Tapi mungkin harus kau tanyakan? Agar semua jelas dan gosip-gosip tidak bertanggungjawab itu bisa segera hilang!"

Hinata tampak diam sejenak sambil memandangi Sakura. Sementara itu, pikirannya mulai berputar-putar di sekitar perkataan Sakura barusan. Sebenarnya, selama ini Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan soal alasan Sasuke memintanya jadi pacar. Gosip-gosip yang beredar pun ia anggap angin lalu karena Hinata bukan tidak menyadari bahwa banyak orang, terutama perempuan, yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka.

Tapi, mendengarkan pendapat dari sahabatnya sendiri, mau tidak mau, Hinata jadi mulai memikirkannya.

"Hina-chan?"

"A-ah.. I-iya, Sakura-chan! M-memang sebaiknya aku tanyakan ya?"

Sakura membesarkan matanya sebelum ia mengangguk perlahan.

"M-mungkin nanti akan kutanyakan! Kalau begitu.. A-aku ke kelas dulu! Jaa, Sakura-chan!" ujar Hinata cepat sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Tapi kemudian, ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Selama di kelas, Hinata jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap materi yang tengah diajarkan. Sahabatnya yang lain –Ino- sudah berulang kali berusaha mengingatkan Hinata agar dia bisa kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Tapi setiap kali selesai diingatkan, setiap kali pula Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Kenapa Sasuke-kun memintaku jadi pacarnya ya?"_ ujar Hinata, yang tentu saja hanya ada dalam benaknya. _"Kalau berdasarkan beberapa gosip, dia menjadi pacarku hanya untuk menangkal fan girls yang mendekat."_

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menghela nafas. Tindakannya ini tentu saja membuat Asuma-Sensei yang tengah menjelaskan reaksi kimia jadi memandangnya penasaran.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga?"

"Eh?"

Bisa dilihat kalau Ino tengah menepuk dahinya sendiri sekarang. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha memperingatkan Hinata. Tapi akhirnya gadis berambut indigo itu kena tegur juga.

"Apa kau tidak puas dengan pelajaranku?" tanya Asuma-Sensei lagi tanpa ada niatan untuk menyindir sama sekali. Asuma-Sensei memang merupakan salah satu guru yang 'baik' di antara sekian banyak guru Konoha _High School_ yang cukup '_killer'_ dan sering bertingkah aneh. Tapi justru karena itulah, Hinata jadi semakin tidak enak hati.

"G-gomen, Sensei!" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Wajahnya sudah kembali memerah karena sekarang semua pandangan di dalam kelas itu mengarah padanya.

Berniat menolong sahabatnya, Ino langsung mengangkat tangannya sembari berdiri.

"Sensei! Sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak enak badan! Dari tadi dia tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran!"

Hinata menengok takut-takut ke arah Ino. Sementara Asuma-Sensei memandang Hinata dengan tatapan 'apa-itu-benar-?'. Saat Hinata sadar akan pandangan Asuma-Sensei, dengan cepat gadis itu kembali menunduk.

Ino kemudian kembali berbicara, "Kalau Sensei tidak keberatan, saya akan mengantarkan Hinata ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Aa.. Ya! Pergilah!" ujar Asuma-Sensei sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ujar Ino sambil mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri. Hinata pun patuh dan kemudian mengikuti Ino dengan langkah yang agak lambat. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Bagaimanapun, Hinata tidak terbiasa untuk menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Ia terlalu pemalu untuk berdiri di atas sebuah panggung dengan _spotlight_ yang mengarah padanya. Dan cukup untuk ketenaran yang telah dirasakannya semenjak ia menjadi kekasih Pangeran Sekolah.

Setelah berada di koridor, Ino mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hina-chan? Tidak biasanya kau bengong selama pelajaran!"

"A-ano…" respon Hinata sambil menempelkan kedua telunjuknya satu sama lain. Ia kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Tapi karena dipikirnya Ino mungkin bisa membantunya, Hinata pun mulai menceritakan kegelisahannya. Dengan terbata-bata seperti biasa tentunya.

"I-Ino-chan pernah… Bertanya pada Shikamaru-kun… S-soal… Kenapa dia mau… Ja-jadi p-pacar Ino-chan?"

Ino mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sebentar.

"Oh?" jawab Ino kemudian. "Itu yang membuatmu cemas? Alasan Sasuke-kun memintamu jadi pacarnya?"

Wajah Hinata seketika itu juga memerah.

"A-a-a-apa aku.. Tidak sopan karena terkesan tidak mempercayainya ya?" ujar Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Ino dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dada.

"Tidak juga!" jawab Ino santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Wajar kalau kau cemas! Apalagi cowok yang jadi pacarmu itu tipe cowok dingin yang terkesan tidak peduli ama cewek! Kalau cowok seperti itu tiba-tiba menembakku… Aku juga pasti akan curiga sih! Meskipun senang juga! Hahaha!" cerocos Ino dengan bawelnya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Ino. Bagaimanapun, setelah mendengar pendapat sahabatnya ini, keyakinan Hinata untuk bertanya pada Sasuke semakin besar. Pulang sekolah nanti dia akan bertanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh? Sasuke-kun? Hinata sih ada di ruang kesehatan!" ujar Ino saat melihat Sasuke menghampiri kelasnya sesaat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Apalagi kalau bukan mencari Hinata?

"Kore!" ujar Ino lagi sambil mengangkat tas Hinata. "Bawain ini untuk Hinata ya? Onegai?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun menerima tas tersebut dari tangan Ino. Tapi belum sempat pemuda itu beranjak pergi, mendadak Ino menahan bahunya.

"Eh, chotto matte!"

Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Apa-lagi-?-Cepat-katakan-!'

"Tolong ya… Kau jangan membuat Hina-chan cemas!"

"Huh?"

"Dan," ujar Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "kalau kau sampai menyakiti Hina-chan, aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan kami!" ujar Sasuke sambil membuang muka dan kemudian berjalan menjauh hingga pegangan tangan Ino terlepas.

Ino hanya bisa menyeringai dengan urat yang sedikit menyembul di pelipisnya. Yah, kalau menghadapi Pangeran Sekolah itu, terkadang emosi juga akan bermain. Orangnya saja cukup menyebalkan gitu sih?

Ino menghela napas. Sedikitnya, dia juga agak mencemaskan hubungan sahabatnya yang alim dan pendiam itu dengan Pangeran Sekolah yang _cool_ dan jutek. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa Ino perbuat? Itu sudah jadi keputusan Hinata sendiri untuk menerima Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

Walaupun demikian, Ino hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa 'penembakan ala Sasuke' lebih kental dengan unsur pemaksaan dari pada permohonan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Lagi-lagi kau di sini," ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas selempang berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis-garis berwarna _baby-blue_.

Hinata menerima tas itu sambil berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis berambut indigo itu pun langsung menunduk dengan tangan yang menggenggam pinggiran tas-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak lembut, tapi cukup menyiratkan rasa kekhawatirannya pada sang kekasih yang bertingkah lebih diam dari biasanya.

"A-ano…" ujar Hinata setelah ia menguatkan dirinya untuk menyampaikan apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran dan perasaannya. "A-aku…"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dengan heran.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"_Gi-gimana nih? Haruskah kutanyakan sekarang? Moment-nya udah tepat sih. Lagian, kalau nggak sekarang, kapan lagi?"_ batin Hinata mulai berisik sendiri. Rupanya keragu-raguannya kembali mencuat. _"Gimana kalau setelah aku menanyakannya Sasuke malah meminta putus karena menganganggapku nggak mempercayainya?"_

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke mulai terdengar tidak sabar. Alisnya mulai melengkung di tengah. Tangannya pun sudah ia lipat di depan dada.

"K-k-ke…"

"'Ke..' ?" ulang Sasuke membeo ucapan Hinata.

"K-kenapa… Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku kenapa?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan gugup. Ia mulai memainkan jarinya. Tangannya sendiri mulai terasa dingin sementara jantungnya bekerja semakin cepat dalam memompa darahnya. Keringat dingin mulai timbul di pelipisnya.

"_Ayolah, Hinata! Ini bukan hal yang sulit untuk ditanyakan! Maju, Hinata!"_ ujar batinnya kembali menyemangati gadis itu agar berani menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya. Hinata pun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menghirup dan membuang nafasnya. Setelah merasa jauh lebih tenang. Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke.

Tapi rupanya, memandang Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya tambah gugup. Akhirnya, ia pun menunduk dan melihat ke arah lantai sementara mulutnya mulai berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas dan kecepatan yang tergolong luar biasa untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"KenapaSasuke-?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya seraya berkata, "Hah?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku nggak bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Hinata!" ujar Sasuke terus terang.

Spontan, Hinata membuka matanya kembali. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan. Pemuda itu masih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin Hinata mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku…" ujar Hinata perlahan. "Aku… Ingin tahu…"

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. Jarak yang semakin menyempit membuat nafas Hinata semakin tercekat.

"Apa?" ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Jantung Hinata semakin berdebar dengan kencang.

"Katakanlah dengan lantang! Nggak usah ragu-ragu!"

Hinata menunduk sambil menggenggam balik tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Gadis pemalu ini akhirnya menutup matanya sekuat tenaga sebelum berbicara dalam suara pelan.

"Aku.. Cuma ingin tahu… Kenapa… Sasuke-kun menjadikanku… P-pacar?"

Sekali ini, Sasuke berbalik membesarkan matanya.

"Kupikir kau ingin bertanya apa," ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Saat itulah, terlihat di mata _pearl_ Hinata, sosok Sasuke yang tengah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau kepikiran dengan gosip-gosip itu, heh?"

Reaksi spontan Hinata saat itu adalah mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku pun akan jujur padamu!" ujarnya sambil menatap kembali ke arah Hinata. "Aku menjadikanmu pacar karena aku menyukaimu!"

"E-eh?"

"Awal aku melihatmu," ujar Sasuke tenang, "kau membuatku teringat akan cinta pertamaku."

Hinata langsung tersentak di tempatnya. Tangannya mulai menggenggam tali tasnya dengan lebih erat.

"Namanya Hiuna. Usianya jauh lebih tua dariku."

"L-lebih tua?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi itu udah masa lalu. Yang kulihat sekarang bukan Hiuna, tapi Hyuuga Hinata!"

Untuk sesaat, Hinata terdiam. Tapi akhirnya, gadis itu kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Hiuna itu… Cewek yang seperti apa?"

"Hn? Dia tipe cewek yang pemalu! Agak ceroboh juga." jawab Sasuke cepat. "Kurang lebih sepertimu lah!"

Hinata kembali menunduk. Lalu, ia bergumam dengan suara kecil yang tidak mungkin terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Nggak. Yang kau lihat masih Hiuna. Bukan Hyuuga Hinata."

"Apa?"

"A-aku… Ada yang ketinggalan di kelas! Sasuke-kun tunggu di sini aja ya sebentar!"

Hinata pun langsung berlari melewati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mengeryitkan alisnya dengan tidak peka-nya. Ia pun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada sambil menunggu Hinata kembali sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu, atau belum menyadari, bahwa sang gadis berniat untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya saat itu juga.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata berjalan lunglai. Ia sudah hendak pulang begitu saja. Tapi, alih-alih bergerak menuju ke arah loker untuk mengganti sepatu dan kemudian pulang, ia malah menggerakkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Ia tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatnya bergerak untuk menapaki anak tangga itu satu demi satu. Bahkan, tanpa tahu sebabnya, Hinata kini terdiam di depan jam kuno yang masih saja menggerakkan jarum penunjuk detiknya dengan perlahan. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata hanya bisa termangu sambil terus melihat perpindahan waktu yang ditandai oleh perubahan jarum penunjuk detik dan menit.

"Kenapa.. Aku malah ke sini?" gumam Hinata lirih. Hinata kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan siap menuruni tangga kembali.

Baru saja kakinya menuruni satu anak tangga, mendadak suara detak jam itu terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Mendadak saja, jam itu pun berdentang sebanyak dua kali dan membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia menengok ke arah jam itu tepat di saat sang jam mulai menujukkan keanehan dengan berputar ke arah sebaliknya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Hinata terpaku. Bahkan sampai jam itu sudah menghentikan putaran ganjilnya, Hinata masih tetap terdiam.

Begitu ia tersadar bahwa sudah beberapa menit ia memandangi jam itu, Hinata pun langsung beranjak pergi dengan setengah berlari. Ia buru-buru menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu. Begitu ia memasukkan kunci lokernya, ia mendapati bahwa loker itu tidak bisa terbuka dengan kuncinya.

"Lho? Kok aneh?" tanyanya sambil tetap berusaha membuka pintu loker itu.

Tapi.. Usahanya sia-sia.

"Gawat nih," ujar Hinata sambil menyentuhkan sebelah tangannya ke bibirnya. "Gimana yah?"

Saat ia sedang kebingungan seperti itu, mendadak saja sesuatu terasa menyentuh punggungnya. Hinata pun langsung berbalik. Begitu ia melihat apa yang menyentuh punggungnya, mau tidak mau, gadis berambut indigo itu menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakan kaget yang nyaris meluncur begitu saja.

"Hei," kata seorang bocah cilik berambut hitam dengan bola mata yang juga berwarna kelam. "Kau siswi di sini juga kan?"

Hinata menggangguk cepat. Pikirannya masih sedikit kosong sementara matanya menjelajahi setiap inci wajah bocah di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

"Hn! Kalau begitu, kau kenal Aniki-ku?"

"A-Anikimu?" tanya Hinata sambil menggenggam tasnya dengan erat.

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Uchiha Itachi! Dia kelas 2-1! Bisa tolong panggilkan dia?"

"E-eh?"

Hinata semakin bingung mendengar nama itu terucap dari mulut si bocah. Setahunya, Uchiha Itachi adalah nama kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Tunggu, apa mungkin ini adalah adik Sasuke yang lain? Tapi.. Lho? Tadi dia bilang Uchiha Itachi masih kelas 2? Dia kan sudah lulus entah kapan!

"K-kau yakin mencari Uchiha Itachi? Apa bukan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Bocah itu malah mengerutkan alisnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari diriku sendiri?"

Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar merasa terkejut. Ia bagaikan mendapat hantaman petir di siang bolong saat hari sedang cerah-cerahnya.

"E-EH? Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Jelas saja ia kaget. Bagaimanapun, bocah di hadapannya ini baru berusia sekitar 9 atau 10 tahun. Sementara Sasuke? Sasuke dan Hinata itu seumuran!

"Apa sih? Memangnya kau mengenalku ya?"

"T-tidak.. Aku…"

"Kau pacar Itachi-nii?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Aku…"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke yang sekaligus memotong ucapan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

"A-aku..?"

"Ya! Kau! Siapa lagi?" tanya si bocah Uchiha itu sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan angkuhnya.

Dari luar, Hinata terlihat begitu diamnya. Padahal, otaknya saat itu mulai berpikir dengan keras.

"_Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi menciut? Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Ah, dia sedang menanyai namaku. Apa sebaiknya aku menyebutkan nama asliku? Eh, tapi.. apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya ya? Anak ini bilang namanya Sasuke. Tapi… Apa dia benar-benar Sasuke yang sama dengan Sasuke yang kukenal? Kalau dilihat dari sikap angkuhnya sih mungkin nggak salah. Tapi… Tapi.. Tapi…"_

Berbagai pertanyaan itu mulai berkecamuk di pikiran Hinata. Mulutnya masih saja terkatup tanpa ada tanda-tanda membuka kembali untuk memberi jawaban. Melihat Hinata yang tampak ragu-ragu itu, Sasuke kecil jadi kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hei?"

"A-ah? Ya?" jawab Hinata, sedikit tersentak.

"Apa susahnya sih memberitahukan namamu?"

"I-iya! Na-namaku.. Hyuu.." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"'Hiu…'?"

"Hyuu… Hyuu… HyuugaHinata!"

Saking cepatnya Hinata berbicara dan saking pelannya volume suaranya, yang ditangkap Sasuke dari namanya adalah…

"Hiuna?"

_DEG!_

"Eh?" ujar Hinata yang malah terkejut sendiri saat mendengar nama itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Namamu Hiuna ya?"

"A-ano…"

"Kalau begitu, Hiuna! Bisa kau panggilkan Aniki-ku?" Sasuke kembali pada pertanyaan awalnya. Ia bahkan dengan begitu saja meng-klaim bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini bernama Hiuna.

"S-sebenarnya…"

"Bisa nggak?"

"B-bisa!" jawab Hinata sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, layaknya prajurit yang bersiap setelah diberi komando oleh atasannya.

"Jawabanmu mencurigakan!" ujar Sasuke kecil dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sudahlah! Antarkan saja aku ke kelasnya!"

Dengan demikian, bocah kecil nan sombong itu berjalan di depan, mendahului Hinata. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata pun menunjukkan ruang kelas 2-1 dari belakang Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di lantai 2, barulah Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Ini…" ujarnya sambil menengok ke kanan kiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya bocah yang tengah berada di sampingnya saat itu.

"_Kenapa suasanannya tampak berbeda? Benarkah aku masih berada di Konoha High School? Kenapa.. Rasanya ada yang berbeda?"_ ujar batin Hinata sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya dan masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, mencoba mencari perbedaan yang terasa mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Hei!" panggil Sasuke lagi sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang langsung membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Itu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi celingukan gitu sih?"

"T-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Kau aneh."

"Eh? M-maaf!" ujar Hinata cepat dan terburu-buru. Gadis satu itu bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dengan panik ke arah bocah yang tidak lebih tua darinya itu. Sasuke yang melihat polah Hinata malah jadi mengerjabkan matanya dengan bingung.

Tapi tak lama, kebingungan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa tertahan.

"Humft! Uh! Huhuhu!"

"Ng?" Hinata bisa melihat si bocah kecil yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Setelah sadar bahwa Hinata tengah memandanginya, si bocah itu langsung berdeham-deham dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah yang tipis sempat melekat di wajah bocah itu. Ia pun menggaruk pipinya dengan salah tingkah.

Dasar Uchiha! Sebegitu tabu-kah untuk tertawa di depan orang lain?

"Ehem! Baru kali aku melihat orang yang malah minta maaf setelah dikatai aneh!" ujar Sasuke sinis sambil meletakkan kepalan tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Apalagi kau lebih tua! Apa kau nggak merasa kalau sedang diperolok-olok?"

"A-ano… Tapi… Memang banyak yang mengataiku aneh," jawab Hinata dengan polosnya. "Katanya, aku terlalu pemalu. B-bahkan bicara pun tergagap! Kalau terlalu tegang, aku bisa langsung jatuh pingsan!"

"Heh? Apaan itu?" tanya Sasuke kecil lagi dengan senyum lebar yang kini terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja kesinisan tidak bisa dipisahkan dari senyum yang melekat di wajah putih bocah cilik itu.

Meskipun demikian, senyum sinis yang cukup kekanakan itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata jadi tertawa kecil karenanya.

Sebuah tawa.

Hanya sebuah tawa kecil di wajah oval sempurna Hinata.

Tapi tawa itu langsung membuat sang Uchiha muda terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah Hinata, yang dianggapnya bernama Hiuna itu, dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah termangu, Hinata pun menghentikan tawanya dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah senyuman yang manis.

_DEG!_

Jantung Uchiha muda itu pun langsung berdegup kencang.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

_BLUSH_!

Mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh gadis yang bahkan belum terlalu dikenalnya itu kontan saja membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"A… Ng… Nggak ada apa-apa!" jawabnya yang malah jadi sedikit tergagap seperti Hinata. "Daripada itu.. Aniki mana sih?"

Sasuke kecil itu langsung berlari menuju ke sebuah ruang kelas dengan plang bertuliskan '2-1' tertempel di bagian atas pintu. Sasuke langsung menggeser pintu itu dan menemui ruang kelas yang sudah kosong, tidak ada orang.

"Cih! Dia pasti pulang duluan! Padahal dia janji mau menemaniku ke _game center_ hari ini! Dasar Aniki sial!" umpat Sasuke sambil menutup kembali pintu ruang kelas itu dengan agak kasar. Saat menengok, dilihatnya Hinata yang kembali celingukan. Bocah cilik itu sempat hening sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara.

"Hoi?"

"Ng?" Satu panggilan yang langsung membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ng-nggak begitu sih?"

Sebuah seringai kini mendarat di wajah Sasuke cilik.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Heh! Mudah sekali!" seringai Sasuke saat ia telah selesai memainkan satu game.

"Wah, hebat!" puji Hinata sambil bertepuk tangan pelan. "A-aku nggak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun pintar bermain _game_!"

Sasuke kecil itu hanya terdiam. Memang wajahnya sedikit merona saat mendengar pujian Hinata, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa cara bicaramu seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku jauh sebelum ini?"

"E-eh?" Hinata langsung berhenti bertepuk tangan. "A-ano…"

Sasuke memberikan pandangan menekan yang menuntut Hinata untuk menjawab. Hinata langsung _kelabakan_. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dengan berkata.

"Ah! Mesin penjepit! A-aku ke sana dulu ya!"

Hinata berlari-lari kecil ke arah mesin yang dimainkan untuk mengambil boneka dengan cara dijepit. Tentu saja cara penjepitnya bisa dikendalikan dari luar.

Hinata memasukkan beberapa koin sebelum mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mendapatkan boneka yang ia inginkan. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi. Ia masih berusaha menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dari berbagai fakta ganjil yang dilihatnya.

Situasi sekolah dan gedung sekolah yang berbeda.

Jalan-jalan dan gedung-gedung yang tampak asing.

Sasuke yang mendadak kembali jadi anak kecil.

Saat penjepitnya sudah menyentuh salah satu boneka, mendadak Hinata seolah mendapatkan suatu ide dalam benaknya.

"_Jangan-jangan,"_ ujar batinnya, _"aku terlempar ke masa lalu? Dan… Yang bikin aku terlempar ke sini… Eh... J-jadi… Apa legenda jam itu benar-benar nyata? Masa iya… Aku…"_

Bersamaan dengan didapatnya ide itu, penjepit yang tadi sudah dikendalikan Hinata gagal mendapatkan boneka lumba-lumba yang diinginkannya. Hinata hanya terpekik tertahan saat melihat sang mesin penjepit yang sudah berhenti bergerak. Ia menghela napas.

"Kau bodoh sekali sih? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" ujar Sasuke kecil sambil menggeser Hinata ke sampingnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Tanpa banyak bicara, bocah itu kemudian memasukkan koin dan menggerakkan penjepit hingga meraih boneka yang sebelumnya diincar Hinata. Dengan mudah, tanpa membuang koin lebih banyak, Sasuke langsung berhasil mendapatkan boneka yang diincarnya.

"Nih!" ujarnya sambil melemparkan boneka yang didapatnya ke arah Hinata.

"E-eh? I-ini… Buatku?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Cowok nggak butuh boneka!"

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah. Tapi selanjutnya, ia pun tersenyum. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum membuang mukanya. "Hn!" adalah komentar selanjutnya.

Baru saja Hinata hendak mengatakan sesuatu, mendadak ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Ah! Untunglah!"

"Onii-san!" seru Sasuke saat melihat kakaknya yang tampak terengah-engah.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku ada janji denganmu hari ini!" ujar pemuda yang berwajah mirip Sasuke namun berambut panjang itu. "Dan aku… Oh? Jadi kau berhasil menemukan penggantiku, eh?" goda Itachi sambil melirik jahil ke arah Hinata.

Tak pelak lagi, wajah Sasuke kecil kembali memerah menanggapi ejekan jahil Itachi.

"Bukan!" bantah Sasuke kemudian. "Dia ini…"

Mengabaikan usaha Sasuke untuk menjelaskan, Itachi langsung menghampiri Hinata sambil berkata.

"Konnichiwa! Namaku Uchiha Itachi, Aniki-nya Sasuke. Maaf ya, Sasuke sudah merepotkanmu!" ujarnya sopan sambil membungkuk.

"I-ie… Sasuke-kun sama sekali nggak merepotkan kok," ujar Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Lalu? Namamu?"

"A-aku…"

"Sudahlah, Onii-san! Ayo pulang!" ujar Sasuke yang entah kenapa malah mendorong-dorong punggung Itachi.

Itachi tertawa. "Wah, dia memang seperti ini!" ujar Itachi yang lebih ditujukan bagi Hinata. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang dia suka, pasti dia nggak akan membiarkanku menyentuhnya! Atau kalau dalam hal ini, nggak membiarkanku untuk mengenal orang yang dia suka lebih jauh!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut pengakuan Itachi.

"ONII-SAN! Ayo pulang!" teriak Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah total. Itachi kembali tertawa kecil. Sementara, Hinata mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Otaknya kembali membuat dugaan-dugaan.

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun kecil menyukaiku? Eh? M-masa? Tapi kami baru bertemu hari ini… Apa mungkin… Tapi, kalau memang begitu, berarti Hiuna yang dimaksud Sasuke…." _batin Hinata yang sudah tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi maupun Sasuke.

Hinata pun terbelalak saat Sasuke yang masih berusaha mendorong Itachi menjauh mendadak berbalik menghadapnya. Sasuke kecil itu kemudian menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, menyampaikan bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bertemu Hinata-yang disebutnya sebagai Hiuna itu. Bocah kecil itu bahkan menyatakan ucapan sampai jumpa lagi yang menyatakan harapannya agar dapat bertemu Hinata lagi. Rona merah tampak masih jelas di kedua pipi Sasuke saat ia mengatakannya, meskipun sudah tidak semerah tadi.

Hinata sendiri akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggenggam boneka pemberian Sasuke dengan lebih erat. Dan begitu sudah agak jauh, Itachi malah dengan sengaja melambai pada Hinata yang membuat Sasuke semakin cepat mendorong kakaknya sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

Setelah Sasuke dan Itachi tidak lagi memandang ke arahnya, Hinata pun kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke-kun. Bukan Hiuna…"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Saat ini, Hinata tengah berdiri di depan jam kuno yang ada di perbatasan lantai satu dan dua gedung sekolahnya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya seolah berdoa. Mulutnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar, "Kami-sama, aku akhirnya sudah mengetahui yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun mengenai orang yang bernama Hiuna. Tapi aku tetap harus memastikannya langsung pada Sasuke-kun. Karena itu, kumohon… Kembalikan aku ke tempatku semula…"

Hinata kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang jam di hadapannya. Awalnya jam itu tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun. Hanya berdetak seperti biasa. Hinata menghela napas kecewa. Tepat saat ia tengah berbalik, suara detak jam itu terdengar semakin besar.

_TIK._

Hingga mengundang perhatian Hinata.

_TIK._

Dan saat ia menengokkan kepalanya…

_TENG._

_TENG._

Dentang yang sama yang ia dengar sebelum ia terlempar ke masa lalu.

Setelah itu, jarum jam kembali berputar cepat sesuai arah seharusnya ia berputar.

Hinata masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Terpaku.

Sampai suatu suara mengagetkannya.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Hinata tersentak dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bawah tangga, di mana asal suara tadi berada.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, betapa senangnya Hinata saat melihat sosok itu di hadapannya. Ia pun tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Barang yang ketinggalan udah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke. Perlahan, matanya bergerak sampai berhenti di satu titik. Tangan Hinata. Dan boneka lumba-lumba berwarna biru yang tengah dipegang gadis itu. "Itu…" Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ng? Kau tahu boneka ini?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat boneka lumba-lumba yang sedari tadi dipegangnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tampak mengamati boneka itu. Sesaat, pandangannya tampak mengawang-awang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, ya.. Maaf!" ujar Sasuke sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Boneka itu, mirip sekali dengan boneka yang kuberikan untuk Hiuna waktu itu!"

Hinata mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Dari mesin jepit di _game center_?" tanya Hinata dengan volume suara yang terbilang perlahan.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Jelas sudah. Hiuna yang dimaksudkan Sasuke saat itu ternyata memang Hinata. Bagi Hinata, itu adalah suatu fakta yang menarik, mengingat bagaimana Sasuke kecil menyukainya hingga terus membawa bayang-bayangnya sampai mereka kini menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tidak ada keraguan.

Ya.

Tidak ada lagi keraguan bahwa Sasuke melihat bayang-bayang orang lain dalam diri Hinata.

Yang dilihat Sasuke selama ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, hanyalah dirinya seorang.

Hinata seorang.

Hinata akhirnya memandang langsung ke bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Melihat kebingungan pemuda itu, Hinata pun memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu… Rahasiaku," ujar Hinata sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi aku bisa memberitahumu satu hal." Hinata kemudian tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

_BLUSH_!

Tak pelak lagi, wajah _cool_ si Pangeran Sekolah itu pun berubah merah, semerah tomat yang disukainya. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata yang menurutnya berubah menjadi aneh. Sebelumnya, ia merasa Hinata tampak sedih dan sekarang, gadis itu tampak luar biasa ceria.

"K-kau? Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutupi mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuhkan moncong boneka lumba-lumba yang sedai tadi dipegangnya ke pipi Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke menoleh, hendak memprotes tingkah Hinata yang tampak seperti sedang mempermainkannya, mendadak Hinata berjinjit dan langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Hinata langsung melepaskan dirinya dengan wajah merah yang bersaing dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih terlalu terkejut, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan saat Hinata sudah berlari menuruni tangga sambil berkata.

"Mata ashita ne, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke pada akhirnya. Hinata berhenti sejenak sambil menengok ke arah atas, tempat Sasuke masih berdiri dengan canggung. "Aku… Aku juga menyukaimu!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak masih berusaha mengolah berbagai keanehan yang baru saja dihadapinya. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum puasnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Kau tampak senang, Hime?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata yang berwarna sama dengan mata Hinata.

"Ya, Neji-nii," jawab Hinata lembut. "Aku sudah mendapatkan alasan untuk selalu percaya padanya."

Hinata kemudian tidak mengacuhkan lagi pandangan kebingungan di wajah Neji. Biarlah ia menjadikan ini sebagai rahasianya sendiri. Neji, atau bahkan Sasuke, tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

Yang jelas, keraguan Hinata lenyap sudah. Sasuke memang benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar mengenal Hinata. Dan meski waktu berlalu selama apapun, hanya sosok Hinata-lah yang akan terus dicari pemuda itu. Hinata tidak perlu meragukannya lagi.

Gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan moncong lumba-lumba itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Selanjutnya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh supir keluarga Hyuuga. Pemandangan yang memperlihatkan gedung sekolah yang normal, jalan-jalan yang familiar, membuat Hinata semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

Ia lega ia bisa kembali ke tempatnya tinggal, ke masa seharusnya tinggal.

Bukan hanya itu. Ia pun merasa senang karena ia berhasil mengetahui fakta yang paling ingin diketahuinya.

Fakta yang berhasil membuat hatinya tertambat semakin dalam pada satu orang.

Dan Hinata pun bersumpah.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan dentangan bel yang mengalun dengan lembut dalam pendengarannya.

Sama seperti ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan pemuda yang akan mengisi hari-harinya, mulai dari sekarang….

Dan sampai selamanya.

***** FIN*****

**

* * *

**

Hufft! Beres juga chapter 4 ini! Uyaaaayyy!:D

Chapter kali ini tentang si cowok pemaksa dan cewek pemalu. Ternyata saya jadi lumayan suka juga dengan kombinasi dua orang ini. Haha.

Ah yah, ngomong-ngomong, udah tinggal 1 couple. Lagi. Udah tahu siapa couple-nya? Yep! Next chapter will be NejiTen (saya buka kartu karena memang tinggal 1 lagi, dan pastinya dah pada bisa nebak sih, hehe)

Nah, gimana dengan chapter ini menurut minna-san? Saya masih tetap membutuhkan review-nya lho…. Jadi jangan lupa review yak? ^^

Review, onegai?

Masukan dan kritik membangun amat sangat diharapkan. ;)

~Thanks for reading!~


	5. 5th reason : NejiTen

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_**-**_**Sensei****.**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Last chapter, before an epilogue. XD**

**Sebelumnya, kaya biasa, saya mu nanggepin beberapa ripiu yang udah masuk ya.**

**#el Cierto**_**-nee**_** : thanks nee ^^v**

**#Kara 'Lluvia' Couleurs : ckckck, ternyata ini asal mulanya dirimu memanggilku Susan ya? Trus lama-lama jadi Sus. =.=a**

**#Naohiro Tsujiai : hahaha. Iya, ni last chapter, tapi saya kepikiran buat bikin epilogue-nya walaupun nggak bakal panjang. Narusaku? Saya udah sempet buat khusus NaruSaku, judulnya 'Mine' n 'Back to December'. Silakan dibaca..*telat nggak promosinya?^^v**

**#Miya-hime Nakashinki : hahaha. Yup2. Thanks buat masukannya. :D:D:D**

**#Cendy Hoseki : yuppie. Nih chapter NejiTen-nya ^^**

**#uchihyuu nagisa : err…ni romantic nggak ya? Selamat membaca n ditunggu kesan-kesannya. **

**#NamiZuka Min-min : thanks dan maaf yah, nggak bisa apdet kilat. DX tapi moga-moga chapter ini memuaskan yah **

**#uchan aja lah : makasih buat review-nya, uchan ^^ ohyah, soal itachi, dia inget hinata juga cuma samar-samar kok. Walaupun lebih fresh, dia kan baru ketemu sekali. Jadi nggak ampe inget banget-banget kok, cuma samar-samar aja. Hehe. Kalau korban time slip itu pada sharing… yah pasti pada percaya-percaya aja, kan sama-sama mengalami :p **

**#****Masahiro Night Seiran**** : ehehe, thanks yah buat review-nya. Iya sih, nyadar juga, si hina**_**-chan**_** terlalu tenang dan pasrah. Nggak tau, kenapa tuh anak ampe pasrah gitu. XD dan soal boneka, ya tetep punya satu lah? Nggak bakal jadi dua. Kan dia baru dapet bonekanya sekarang. Dulu dia nggak pernah dapet. Nah, bingung kan? Sama, saya juga. Hahaha. Soal NaruSaku, di epilogue deh yah. Tapi nggak janji panjang-panjang. Hehe. **

**#Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : ehehehe. NS-nya yang 'Mine' ama 'Back to December' dulu yah? Anyway, thanks buat review-nya. Silakan, NejiTen. :D**

**#Nara Aiko : thanks buat review-nya, aiko**_**-chan**_**. Wah, kalau nggak bisa ketebak berarti saya sukses yah bikin ceritanya? :P**

**#Shu '2022' DarkWorld : ehehe, makasih buat review-nya. ^^**

**#****Shaniechan**** : thanks buat review-nya. Silakan, NejiTen-nya. Hehe.**

**#Hana Arny : kyaa! Makasih! *blushing* SasuHina? Ditampung dulu yah. Belum dapet ide lagi buat mereka sih. Paling nti nyempil lagi dikit di epilogue. Hehe…**

**#Nerine 'Jie : wah, senangnya kamu suka ama fic ini. Thank you , maaf yah update-nya lama ^^v**

**#Sabaku Tema**_**-**_**chan : ehehe, ndapapa. Jadi, sekarang dah kembali dari hiatus-kah? Dan.. Yup! Ini NejiTen. :D**

**#NaraUchiha'malfoy : hehehe, glad u like it. And thanks for the fave ^^**

**#Yuki Tsukushi : moga-moga yang chap kali ini nggak mengecewakan yaaah…hahahay! Tapi kalau gaje-gaje dikit nggak apa-apa kan? *grin***

**#****Uzumaki Vengeance**** : dari awal sasuke udah suka hinata, nggak ada orang lain lagi. **

**#****iRma**** : eh? SasuHina? Kapan-kapan lagi yah. Sekarang chap-nya buat NejiTen. Hehe.**

**#Sugar Princess71 : gakpapa, su**_**-chan**_**, makasih dah baca n review fic ini yah. Ohyah, mau bikin sasotema juga? Ayo bikin! Saya juga dah kepikiran bikin fic dengan pair mereka lagi. ^^v**

**#Kataokafidy : huney…congratz dah baca chapter 3! Ayo, ayo, tinggal chapter 4 dan 5 :P**

**Yosh, selesai juga balesin ripiu2nya. Sebelumnya, maaf juga yah kalau update-an buat chapter ini cukup lama. Terlalu asik dengan fic-fic lain, maafkan saya. *membungkuk***

**Ohyah, sebelumnya, mau warning dulu, di chapter kali ini banyak pergantian scene yang cukup cepat. Alasannya? Silakan dibaca sendiri. :P**

**Ah, pokoknya, it's time for…**

**Reading the story! Enjoy!XD**

* * *

Konoha Gakuen – Perguruan Konoha.

Sebuah perguruan terkenal yang terdiri dari _Kindergarten_ sampai dengan _High School_. Sekolah terkemuka yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Banyak orangtua lulusan sekolah itu yang kemudian menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di almamater mereka tersebut. Benar-benar suatu sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya.

Tapi…

Apa kau tahu bahwa di bagian _High School_ dari perguruan ini memiliki suatu legenda yang cukup unik?

Tidak?

Kalau begitu biar kuceritakan sedikit padamu.

Di tengah-tengah tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2, terdapat sebuat jam kuno. Jam tersebut berbentuk sebuah jam tinggi dengan pemberat yang mengayun-ayun di bawahnya. Konon, jam tersebut tetap berjalan walaupun tidak disetel puluhan tahun. Yah, soal itu sih bisa jadi bohong. Dan memang bukan itu legenda yang kumaksud.

Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…

Saat kau mendengar jam tersebut mendadak berdetak dengan keras yang diikuti suara lonceng yang berdentang dua kali, maka saat itulah kau akan mengalami suatu perjalanan waktu yang tak terduga.

Kau percaya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIME ~The Reason~**

**NejiTen : The Reason Why They Should Respect The Difference**

Hyuuga Neji, salah satu penerus keluarga Hyuuga, yang kini telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 Senior High School, adalah mantan ketua OSIS yang kini sibuk belajar untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Neji yang masih merupakan kakak sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi, diadopsi oleh keluarga kedua gadis itu semenjak orangtuanya sendiri meninggal dalam kecelakaan belasan tahun silam. Neji yang berambut coklat panjang ini memiliki sifat tenang di samping keinginannya untuk selalu ingin menang dalam berbagai bidang.

Maito Tenten, anak dari salah seorang guru di Konoha Senior High School, merupakan siswi kelas 3 yang juga akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Ia merupakan mantan anggota klub '_Playing with Full Spirit at Anytime and Anywhere!_' bersama Sabaku Temari dan Nara Shikamaru. Dan karena kelas 3 sudah dilarang aktif ikut kegiatan klub apapun, Tenten sekarang layaknya siswi biasa yang mau menghadapi ujian, hidup dipenuhi jadwal belajar dan kursus. Meskipun demikian, gadis dengan rambut cepol dua ini selalu bersemangat dalam aktivitas apapun yang ia lakukan. Motto-nya yang terkenal – yang diinspirasi oleh _Tou-san_-nya sendiri – adalah 'Nikmati masa mudamu dengan semangat membara!'.

Dua anak manusia, dua latar belakang yang berbeda, dua sifat yang berbeda. Siapa yang menyangka kalau keduanya bisa terlibat dalam hubungan kekasih? Tidak ada yang mengira. Keduanya pun tidak.

Interaksi antara keduanya bermulai saat Tenten dan Temari – yang saat itu masih tergabung dalam klub tidak jelas itu – bermaksud melancarkan protes pada Neji yang waktu itu menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS. Bagaimana keduanya tidak protes kalau klub mereka terancam akan dibubarkan secara paksa?

Singkat cerita, pada akhirnya, Tenten dan Temari pun berhasil mempertahankan klub mereka. Dari situlah, hubungan Tenten dan Neji berawal. Tenten mulai berkeliaran di sekitar Neji dan membuat pemuda itu pusing dengan semangatnya yang seolah tidak pernah habis. Dan walaupun Neji sempat mengusir gadis itu, tapi tetap saja gadis itu akan datang kembali padanya.

Puncaknya adalah saat malam pentas kebudayaan sekolah mereka. Neji yang hanya menunggu dari ruang OSIS-nya sambil memandang ke arah kembang api yang dipasang, mendadak dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Tenten. Gadis berambut coklat itu menggerai rambutnya yang biasa dicepol dua dan mengenakan baju yukata yang tampak manis.

Tanpa diduga Neji, Tenten pun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu dengan nada riang. Dan entah karena angin apa, Neji pun menerima perasaan gadis itu. Ia kemudian memeluk Tenten dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Dan sekarang, jika diingat-ingat, hanya itulah hal teromantis yang pernah dilakukan Neji pada Tenten. Selanjutnya, hubungan keduanya berjalan sebagaimana biasanya, tidak terlihat layaknya hubungan kekasih, walaupun bisa dilihat bahwa Neji akan bersikap lebih protektif dan lebih lembut bila ia ada di sekitar Tenten.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Neji, ini gimana sih?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hn. Pake rumus yang ini," jawab Neji sambil menunjuk ke buku lain yang memuat bermacam-macam rumus yang sudah ditulis sendiri oleh pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

"OOO!" Tenten membuka mulutnya, membentuk huruf 'o'. Setelah itu, ia langsung menulis kembali di bukunya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pensilnya sudah ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau yang ini?"

Sekali lagi, Neji menjelaskan cara yang harus digunakan gadis itu. Tenten mengangguk puas sebelum ia dengan semangat mengerjakan seluruh persoalan yang ada di bukunya. Neji sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Duh, mesranya~…" ejek seseorang dari arah luar kelas mereka. "Jam istirahat dipakai buat belajar bareng!"

Tenten menengok ke arah asal suara dan menemukan… Temari yang sedang menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"Tema_-chan_!" seru Tenten sambil beranjak bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Temari.

"Hai, yang udah mau ngehadepin ujian!"

"Apa sih?" jawab Tenten sambil menyeringai dan menonjok pelan lengan Temari. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada angin apa?"

"Emang nggak boleh yah kalau dateng maen ke sini?"

"Yah, bukan gitu juga sih," jawab Tenten sambil menyentuh tembok di sebelah pintu kelas.

"Tapi yah… aku memang dateng bukan tanpa tujuan kok." Temari merogoh ke dalam isi tas selempangnya. "Nih! Khusus untukmu!" ujar Temari sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang berupa kotak kecil berwarna kecoklatan dengan pita emas tertempel di pojok kanan atas. Sekali lihat, Tenten langsung mengetahui kalau kotak tipis itu adalah undangan. Dan nama yang tertera di undangan tersebut…

"KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN SEGERA MENIKAAHHH?" teriak Tenten kemudian dengan mata terbelalak yang bergantian memandangi Temari dan kotak di tangannya.

Temari hanya memamerkan gigi-giginya. Meskipun demikian, terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi gadis berkuncir empat itu. Tenten pun langsung menerjang Temari, memeluk gadis tersebut dengan erat.

"Oh, Tema_-chan_! Selamat ya!"

"Hahaha. Iya, iya!" ujar Temari sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan maut Tenten. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Neji yang tampak cuek. "Ajak pacarmu ya?"

"Pasti dong!" Tenten ikut melihat ke arah Neji. "Neji, kau pasti datang kan ya?"

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu hanya memberikan tatapan galak dengan alis yang mengernyit sebelum ia kembali melihat ke arah bukunya.

"Nah, dia pasti datang!" jawab Tenten yang seenaknya menyimpulkan.

Temari hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun kemudian pamit karena katanya hendak mencari Shikamaru dan yang lain sebelum ia menyebarkan undangan ke ruang guru. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan sekali lagi menyerukan janji bahwa ia akan datang ke pesta pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah itu, Tenten langsung melangkah lagi ke tempat duduknya yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Neji. Tenten kemudian menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu tersenyum-senyum dengan pandangan yang sudah tidak fokus.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujar sebuah suara berat yang sedikit mengejutkan Tenten dari lamunannya.

"Menikah. Indah yaa…"

Neji hanya mendengus. Tenten kemudian melanjutkan sambil tersenyum ke arah Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau habis lulus kita menikah saja, Neji?" ujar Tenten, melamar kekasihnya tersebut. Tentu saja, ucapan itu dikatakannya dengan nada riang dan perasaan ringan.

Namun, yang dilamar langsung saja menatap tajam ke arah Tenten sambil berkata, "Jangan berkata sembarangan!"

"Kok sembarangan sih?"

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang gampang tahu! Banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Dan masalah yang ada tidak akan jadi masalah ringan antar anak-anak," jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Tapi orangtuaku menikah setelah mereka lulus dan mereka baik-baik saja tuh sampai sekarang?" jawab Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orangtuamu yang selalu kelewat menggampangkan masalah itu. Apa-apa diukur dengan semangat masa muda. Mana bisa aku mengikutinya?" ujar Neji sinis sambil menatap ke arah buku pelajaran.

Awalnya, Tenten terdiam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, alis gadis itu berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Terutama _Tou-san_-mu. Selalu ribut dengan ucapan jiwa masa muda yang entah apa maksudnya. Memaksakan orang-orang agar semangat sepertinya. Heran, tidak semua orang bisa menggampangkan masalah seperti dia kan? Ada kalanya orang ingin diam dan tenang, tidak meledak-ledak sepertinya."

_BRAK!_

Tenten memukul mejanya di hadapannya, membuat Neji mendongak ke arahnya.

"Apa sih masalahmu? Kenapa malah menjelekkan _Tou-san_-ku? Padahal kau nggak tahu apa-apa soal _Tou-san_!"

Neji menghela napas. "Semua murid bahkan tahu seperti apa _Tou-san_-mu!"

"Oh, yah. Memang _Tou-san_ selalu bersemangat sampai dikenal semua murid. Beda dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang selalu bersembunyi dalam rumah besar kebanggaannya, bersikap kaku dan ketus pada semua orang, hobi meremehkan orang sehingga selalu terkucil dari pergaulan kecuali yang bersifat bisnis. Begitu kan, Hyuuga Neji?" balas Tenten sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kurasa kau harus memperhatikan kata-katamu, Maito Tenten!" balas Neji tenang, meskipun tak kalah sengit.

"Ya, aku memperhatikannya. Nggak seperti kau!"

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajahnya sudah tampak kesal. Tapi bukan Neji namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak akan memperlihatkan sikap penuh energi seperti itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya membuang muka, kembali menatap bukunya, sambil berkata.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Merasa kesal dengan sikap Neji itu, Tenten langsung mengambil bukunya dan kemudian melemparnya ke arah Neji yang refleks menahannya dengan lengan.

"Sebelum menghina ajaran orangtuaku, sebaiknya kau juga membenahi ajaran orangtuamu! Toh kau nggak lebih baik dariku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tenten pun berlalu, keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

Neji menggeram.

"Kau sendiri… tidak tahu apa-apa soal keluarga Hyuuga!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kesal, Tenten berjalan dengan setengah menghentakkan kakinya. Membuat orang yang melihatnya sampai memasang mata padanya untuk beberapa saat. Tidak terkecuali dengan Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang di koridor depan kelas mereka.

"T-Tenten_-nee_?" panggil Hinata saat melihat gadis bercepol dua itu menuruni tangga. Refleks, Tenten berhenti melangkah dan segera menolehkan kepala ke asal empunya suara.

"Hinata_-chan_," panggilnya sambil bergerak ke arah Hinata dan Sakura. "Sakura_-chan_," panggilnya lagi setelah mengenali si gadis berambut pink.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat Tenten sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. "K-kau terlihat kesal."

"Huh! Salahkan saudaramu itu, Hina_-chan_!" jawab Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bisa-bisanya dia menghina _Tou-san_-ku!"

Hinata pun langsung melempar pandang dengan Sakura.

"M-menghina Gai_-Sensei_? Neji_-nii_?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Memang apa katanya?" Kali ini Sakura yang berujar.

"Yah… dia bilang semacam… _Tou-san_ selalu bersemangat tanpa lihat situasi dan kondisi! Dia juga bilang _Tou-san_ itu orang yang selalu menggampangkan masalah."

"E-eh? Neji_-nii_ bilang s-seperti itu?"

"Aku menangkapnya seperti itu," jawab Tenten sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"M-mungkin, Neji_-nii_ nggak bermaksud begitu…"

Tenten menatap Hinata sebelum ia menghela napas. "Aku sampai lupa kalau kau juga Hyuuga, Hina_-chan_. Dan sudah pasti kau membela Neji yah?"

"T-tidak. Bukan begitu, Tenten_-nee_. Aku…"

"Ah, sudahlah!" jawab Tenten sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Sampai nanti, Hina_-chan_, Sakura_-chan_."

Tenten pun segera menggerakkan kakinya. Baru ia sampai di lantai tempat sebuah jam kuno berdiri, ia langsung mendengar suara detak jarum yang begitu keras sampai ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam terpaku, jam itu pun berdentang dua kali sebelum berputar secara abnormal berbalik arah dari yang seharusnya. Tenten semakin melongok melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai enggan bergerak dari tempatnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan suara tawa kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Neji melihat ke arah tempat duduk gadis itu. Gadis yang baru saja marah-marah padanya. Gadis yang baru saja membentaknya karena ia mengejek ayahnya. Secara logis, tentu saja tidak ada seorang anak pun yang senang saat orangtuanya diejek. Dan reaksi Tenten yang marah sebagai tanggapan atas kata-katanya adalah hal yang wajar.

Tapi…

Apa iya gadis itu marah sampai-sampai merasa perlu untuk bolos pelajaran?

Itu di luar kewajaran.

Ya, saat ini, pelajaran sudah akan segera dimulai kembali. Bel sudah berdentang, siswa-siswi sudah kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak halnya dengan Tenten. Gadis itu belum kembali. Dan ini membuat Neji mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Tenten bukan orang yang suka membolos. Dia adalah gadis dengan semangat tinggi untuk mengikuti segala aktivitas termasuk belajar. Dia tidak akan sengaja membolos hanya karena ia sedang merasa tidak _mood_ untuk itu. Neji tahu. Karenanya, ia merasa sedikit heran.

Ia melirik ke arah pintu kelas sebelum menggerakkan bola mata _pearl_-nya ke arah depan, dimana sosok guru yang akan mengajar mereka belum tampak. Entah didorong oleh apa, Neji pun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, beranjak keluar segera sebelum gurunya datang dan menghentikan.

Sambil menerka-nerka, ia pun menggerakkan kakinya ke beberapa tempat yang paling mungkin didatangi kekasihnya. Ke atap sekolah, ke ruang klub, ke kantin, ke ruang kesehatan…

Nihil.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu di mana pun.

"Ke mana dia?" gumam Neji sambil menyusuri tangga, untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Baru sampai di tangga tempat jam kuno itu berdiri, ia bisa melihat seorang pria di ujung tangga, berambut bob menempel pada kepala, beralis tebal dan hidung yang agak besar. Pria itu juga melihat balik ke arahnya.

"Ah! Neji! Sedang apa kau di situ? Bel sudah berbunyi! Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu untuk membolos pelajaran ya? Hahaha!" Pria itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja sebelum memberikan Neji sebuah jempol dan seringai yang memperlihatkan gigi putih berkilau andalannya.

Melihat pria itu, Neji malah mendecih, teringat pertengkarannya dengan anak perempuan sang pria, yang merupakan pacarnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan ayah gadis itu. Orang yang berisik, terlalu optimis, dan terlalu terbuka pada orang lain. Ia _tidak_ akan pernah terbiasa.

Setidaknya, itu yang ia pikirkan sebelum ia mendengar suara detik jam yang mendadak mengeras. Kepalanya kemudian menengok ke arah jam yang mendadak saja berdentang keras. Keanehan selanjutnya yang dilihat Neji adalah bahwa jarum jam tersebut kemudian berputar cepat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah seharusnya jarum jam berputar.

Neji hanya bisa menatap bingung pada fenomena yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama diam karena pelajaran tentu sudah dimulai. Walaupun dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan terlambat masuk ke kelasnya, itu lebih baik dibanding ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali.

Membuang jauh-jauh keanehan mengenai jam tersebut dari benaknya, Neji kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kelas…

Saat ia tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang malah menghentikan langkahnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tenten hanya bisa menganga saat dua orang yang mengeluarkan suara tawa tadi lewat di sampingnya. Dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya, gadis bercepol dua itu pun menggerakkan arah pandangnya, mengikuti kedua orang yang baru lewat tersebut.

"Nggak mungkin," gumamnya, "barusan… _Tou-san_ dan _Ji-san_-nya Neji?"

Merasa bahwa penglihatannya mungkin mulai sedikit bermasalah, Tenten pun secepat kilat mengikuti kedua orang yang sudah berlalu begitu saja. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Tenten langsung mendapati bahwa kedua orang tersebut hendak bergerak ke arah kantin. Dalam langkah yang terbilang halus, ia pun membuntuti keduanya.

Begitu ia sampai di kantin, Tenten hanya bisa menahan napas terkejut. Pertama, ia tidak salah lihat, kedua orang pemuda tadi memang Hizashi dan Hiashi, _Tou-san_ dan _Ji-san_ Neji. Kedua, ia melihat keduanya tengah dikerubungi banyak orang dan tertawa-tawa dengan lepasnya. Dan ketiga, yang membuat Tenten semakin tidak bisa menutup mulutnya adalah fakta bahwa Hizashi – _Tou-san_ Neji, masih hidup dan bahkan bisa tertawa seperti itu.

"Ini nggak mungkin. Cuma mimpi kan? Cuma mimpi… coba aku…IIIKKHH! Sakiiit!" serunya sesaat setelah ia mencubit tangannya sendiri sekuat tenaga.

'Jadi ini bukan mimpi?' batinnya berkata. 'Tapi… mana mungkin? _Tou-san_ Neji kan sudah meninggal! Lagipula… eh…'

Tenten melihat sekelilingnya. Saat itu, sadarlah ia kalau tidak satu pun orang yang ada di situ yang ia kenal. Jika Tenten melihat ke cermin, ia bisa melihat, betapa pucat wajahnya sekarang.

'Jangan-jangan aku…' Tenten menelan ludah. 'Terlempar ke masa lalu?'

**o-o-o-o-o**

Neji mengerjabkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam, dengan alis yang tebal tampak berjalan tertunduk lesu di lorong menuju kelasnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum ia menggeser pintu ruang kelasnya.

Neji yang masih terpaku hanya bisa terdiam sampai suara sorak sorai dan riuh rendah terdengar dari ruang kelas yang dimasuki pemuda tadi. Tak lama, pemuda itu kembali keluar dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan Neji yang masih memasang mata padanya. Samar-samar, Neji bisa melihat, setetes butir bening keluar dari mata sipit pemuda tadi.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Neji.

Neji pun kemudian mengikuti pemuda itu, dengan berlari, berusaha mengejarnya agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Neji tidak tahu mengapa, ia tidak mengerti alasannya, tapi ia merasa, ia harus mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia berada, di bawah bayang-bayang sebuah tembok, mengamati seorang pemuda yang tengah meringkuk, memeluk kakinya, menangis.

'Tapi dia… bukankah dia Gai_-Sensei_?' batin Neji. 'Apa-apaan dia? Menangis seperti itu?'

"Aku selalu menjadi orang gagal yang tidak diinginkan, hiks…" Dengan sesenggukan, pemuda itu terus dan terus mengeluh. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau Neji terus mengamatinya, memasang ekspresi kebingungannya.

Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Neji kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Pemandangan yang cukup familiar, tapi berbeda. Ini sekolahnya, tapi juga bukan. Orang itu Gai_-Sensei_, tapi dia bukan _Sensei_ yang ia kenal.

Neji menyentuh dahinya dengan tangan yang terkepal.

'Apa ini yang namanya _time-slip_?'

**o-o-o-o-o**

Masih dengan kebingungannya, Tenten terduduk di salah satu kursi kantin. Seorang diri, di lingkungan asing yang dianggapnya sebagai merupakan masa lalu. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu dengan kedua tangan menyangga di dahi. Sesekali, gadis berambut coklat itu mencuri pandang ke arah dua orang Hyuuga yang tampak begitu akrab dengan banyak orang. Tidak ada kata-kata sinis, tidak ada kata-kata ketus, tidak ada kewaspadaan yang biasanya terpancar dari keluarga Hyuuga –kecuali Hinata mungkin. Keduanya tertawa lepas, seakan semua hal di sekitar mereka terus membuat mereka senang.

"Heh. Hyuuga itu hanya dua orang yang bodoh kan?"

Begitu telinga Tenten menangkap pembicaraan tersebut, spontan kepalanya langsung menengok ke arah dimana segerombolan pemuda dan pemudi tengah duduk di suatu meja kantin. Gerombolan tersebut memasang mata meremehkan dengan seringai menyebalkan ke arah dimana Hiashi dan Hizashi duduk.

Penasaran, Tenten semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Dekati saja. Begitu dia percaya padamu, dia akan melakukan apa saja untukmu! Hah! Mereka bahkan tidak ragu-ragu mengeluarkan banyak uang. Dasar orang kaya!"

"Tapi bagus kan? Kita bisa mengeruk keuntungan dari kekayaan mereka!"

"Mereka boleh jenius dalam pelajaran, tapi soal beginian, mereka begitu bodoh sampai gampang ditipu!"

'Apa-apaan orang-orang ini?' batin Tenten saat ia mulai menangkap pembicaraan orang-orang dalam satu meja tersebut.

"Mereka bahkan nggak kunjung sadar kalau orang-orang itu juga hanya menjilat mereka!"

"Yeah! Kalau begitu, sekarang aku juga akan menjilat Tuan Muda Hyuuga tersebut. Wish me luck, guys!"

Tenten sudah hendak membentak mereka, andai ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang. Karenanya, ia hanya bisa membeku di tempat duduknya saat seseorang dalam gerombolan itu melewatinya dan mendatangi tempat duduk Hyuuga bersaudara tersebut.

Sesuai rencana, kawanan gerombolan tersebut mulai menjilat, memuji, mengelukkan Hiashi dan Hizashi yang tampak percaya begitu saja. Sekejab saja, Tenten langsung merasa muak. Ia ingin langsung menyemprot orang-orang munafik tersebut.

Tapi apa dayanya?

Ia tidak punya bukti kan?

Lagipula, jika ia melakukan sesuatu, tidakkah masa lalu akan berubah? Dan jika masa lalu berubah, bukankah masa depan tempatnya tinggal juga akan mengalami perubahan?

Mengingat hal itu, Tenten hanya bisa mengatur napasnya kembali, mengontrol emosi yang sudah hampir meluap. Tapi, berada di tempat itu lebih lama, bersama kumpulan orang munafik hanya akan membuat Tenten tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, ke suatu tempat yang sepi.

Di taman belakang adalah tempat yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan Tenten saat itu. Gadis itu pun mengambil tempatnya dan terduduk dengan nyaman di bawah suatu pohon rindang. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dengan jari-jarinya yang mulai memijat pelipisnya.

Kepalanya kini sudah menyandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" ujar Tenten sambil menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengannya. "Benarkah ini di masa lalu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau benar demikian, kenapa aku sampai bisa terlempar ke sini?"

Tetap hening.

"… Neji…"

Mendadak, nama itu terlintas dalam benak Tenten hingga bibir mungilnya mengumandangkan nama tersebut. Dengan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan di dadanya, pikiran Tenten mulai bergelut ke seputar keadaan kekasihnya.

'Sedang apa Neji sekarang?'

'Apa dia mencariku?'

'Ah. Tapi aku sedang marah tadi. Dia juga. Apa dia bahkan menyadari kalau aku hilang?'

'Tentu saja kan? Kalau aku nggak kembali ke kelas, harusnya dia mencariku!'

Tenten kemudian menyingkirkan tangan yang menghalangi pandangannya. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak ke arah langit dimana beberapa burung tampak terbang dengan anggunnya. Tenten membetulkan posisi duduknya sedikit.

"Neji," gumamnya kemudian. "Aku bertemu dengan _Tou-san_-mu yang masih hidup. _Ji-san_-mu juga."

Mendadak sebuah senyum terlintas di wajah Tenten.

"Keduanya tampak berbeda ya? Penuh senyuman. Padahal kau kaku seperti itu…" Gadis itu kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkan di depan mulut saat ia tertawa kecil mengingat perbedaan antara kekasihnya dengan orangtua, juga paman dari kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi tawa itu seketika menghilang saat ia mengingat kejadian lain yang membuatnya kesal.

"Tapi di sini banyak orang munafik, Neji. Nggak seharusnya _Tou-san_ dan _Ji-san_-mu itu bersikap mudah percaya seperti itu!"

Menghirup napas panjang-panjang, Tenten kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya, Hiashi-_Jisan_ dan Hizashi-_Jisan_ harus tahu bahwa teman-temannya itu bukan orang baik-baik!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Neji masih terpaku di tempatnya. Sebelah lengannya sedikit bersandar pada tembok gedung di sebelahnya sementara kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada. Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu, hingga pemuda yang mirip _Sensei_-nya itu berhenti menangis.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan kemudian menggosok bagian bawah hidungya dengan lengan. Selajutnya, pemuda itu pun berdiri.

"Aku… mau pulang saja…" keluhnya perlahan. "Di sekolah juga, nggak ada hal yang menyenangkan."

Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

Inikah orang yang selalu menjeritkan semangat masa muda? Kenapa ia tampak loyo dan tidak berenergi seperti ini?

"Huuuff…" Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji agar lebih bersemangat. Tapi ternyata memang nggak bisa. Ayame pasti kecewa denganku sekarang…"

Neji menegakkan posisi berdirinya.

'Ayame? Teuchi Ayame? Bukankah itu _Kaa-san_ Tenten?'

Mendadak, sebuah senyum sedih terlintas di wajah pemuda berambut hitam. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Neji hanya bisa memandangi punggung yang tampak rapuh itu, sampai tiba-tiba suara teriakan keras mengagetkan Neji, bahkan berhasil menghentikan langkah si pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"GAAAIII!"

"A-Ayame_-chan_?"

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu kemudian berdiri di hadapan si pemuda yang ternyata benar-benar bernama Gai.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"A-aku…"

"Kau mau kabur lagi, heh?"

Gai tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, kepalanya hanya tertunduk. Ayame melihatnya dengan alis yang berkerut. Selanjutnya, gadis itu menghela napas.

"Kau itu… apa-apaan tampangmu yang menyedihkan itu? Ayolah, Gai! Masa kau mau menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu dengan bersikap murung begitu? Semangatlah!"

Dengan suara pelan, pemuda itu menjawab, "Ayame_-chan_… nggak pernah berada dalam posisiku. Kau… nggak ngerti…"

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Kau yang selalu dikelilingi teman, mana mengerti perasaanku yang selalu bahan ejekan? Apanya yang masa muda menyenangkan! Coba saja kau jadi aku, tiap hari diejek, dipermalukan, dijadikan bahan olok-olok! Apa kau masih bisa tetap bersemangat?"

Neji semakin memasang telinganya. Sedikit demi sedikit, otak jeniusnya mulai bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi. Saat itulah, mendadak Ayame memasang tatapan sinis yang membuat Gai kaku dalam sekejab.

"Begitu? Menurutku, kau jadi bahan olok-olok karena sikapmu sendiri!" Gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau merasa nggak bisa menghadapinya, yaudah, teruskan saja hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ayame berbalik. "Oh iya," ujarnya mendadak sambil menengok sedikit ke arah Gai, "mungkin aku memang nggak tahu rasanya diolok, karena aku nggak akan membiarkan diriku diolok. Akulah yang berusaha agar aku bisa berbaur dengan anak-anak itu. Dan… bodoh kalau kau menghabiskan masa-masa muda yang menyenangkan ini dengan sikap pesimismu yang berlebihan itu!"

Dengan itu, Ayame pun akhirnya benar-benar pergi, masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Gai yang semakin tertunduk lesu dan Neji yang masih saja mengawasi keadaan.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah langit.

"Ten… siapa yang pernah mengira kalau _Tou-san_-mu itu pernah bersikap pesimis seperti ini?"

Neji kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Gai yang masih berdiam dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Neji pun jadi merasakan suatu dorongan untuk berbuat sesuatu. Walaupun untuk sekarang, dia bingung mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan dan hanya bisa bergerak mengikuti instingnya, ke arah Gai yang masih terdiam tak bergerak.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa orang, Tenten akhirnya berhasil mengetahui loker milik Hizashi dan Hiashi. Sambil menengok ke kanan kirinya, Tenten kemudian membuka loker mereka satu per satu dan memasukkan secarik kertas yang terdapat tulisan tangannya di masing-masing loker.

'Hanya cara ini yang bisa kulakukan agar membuat mereka sedikit lebih waspada.'

Setelah itu, Tenten hanya menunggu sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Hatinya berdegup kencang saat ia melihat sosok Hizashi sampai di lokernya lebih dahulu dibandingkan Hiashi. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang mirip kekasihnya tersebut pun menghampiri lokernya dan langsung menemukan surat Tenten begitu pintu lokernya terbuka.

Dari balik loker-loker lain, Tenten mengamati pemuda itu dan perubahan ekspresinya. Bukan pertanda baik. Hizashi malah tampak kesal dan kemudian meremas surat dari Tenten yang bernada memperingatkan.

Baru saja Tenten menghela napas kecewa, mendadak suara lain terdengar menghampiri Hizashi.

"Hai, Hizashi! Mau pulang?"

"Aaa… Hm!" jawab Hizashi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kebetulan, kami baru mau ke karaoke, mau ikutan nggak?"

"Tidak, aku… hari ini aku harus pulang cepat," jawab Hizashi sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu… sayang sekali," jawab temannya yang lain. Tiga orang selain Hizashi itu kemudian saling pandang dan berbicara pelan sebelum akhirnya yang seorang kembali membuka mulut.

"Gini, Hizashi, boleh pinjem uang dulu nggak?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, pinjem dulu ya? Nanti kuganti deh? Uang kerja sambilanku belum turun nih," ujar temannya – kalau memang bisa dibilang teman – sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berpose memohon.

"Tapi kau belum mengembalikan hutangmu sebelumnya," jawab Hizashi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Nanti deh, sekalian," jawab lawan bicara Hizashi itu lagi, "lagipula, hutangku nggak seberapa kan? Kenapa nggak kau lupakan saja sih? Kita teman kan? Hahaha."

Tenten sudah hendak maju dan menjotos pemuda tidak tahu diri itu saat seseorang sudah mendahuluinya dan memberikan satu tonjokan tepat di wajahnya.

"UAAGHH!" teriak pemuda yang menerima pukulan tersebut.

"_Nii-san_?"

"Hiashi! Kau apa-apaan?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ingin memukul kalian saja!" jawab Hiashi sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya. "Yah, kurasa, kalau kalian bersedia kupukul, aku akan menghapuskan hutang kalian selama ini. Pilih mana?"

"Si-siaal! Dasar orang kaya berengsek! Tunggu aja pembalasan kami!" Dengan itu, ketiga pemuda barusan langsung berlari, meninggalkan Hiashi yang memandang mereka dengan kecut dan Hizashi yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"… Kenapa _Nii-san_ langsung memukul mereka?"

Hiashi memandang Hizashi yang masih tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. "Aku juga… tidak tahu…"

"Tapi mereka temanku! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau lagi bicara denganku?"

Hiashi menatap Hizashi yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan pandangan yang aneh. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Hizashi yang menatap marah padanya tampak tidak akan mau mendengarkan.

Selama ini, Hiashi samar-samar sudah menyadari bahwa semua yang mendekati mereka hanya ingin mengeruk keuntungan dari mereka. Bukan cuma Hiashi, Hizashi juga pastinya merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada teman yang benar-benar tulus terhadap mereka.

Tapi, keduanya seolah menutup mata. Bagaimanapun, seberapa jahatpun, mereka adalah teman-teman yang pertama kali mereka dapatkan. Sampai Junior High School, keduanya menerima pendidikan home-schooling sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga. Guru-guru yang didatangkan pun bukan guru sembarangan. Merasa bosan dengan situasi yang seperti itu, Hiashi pun akhirnya meminta, setengah mendesak pada _Tou-san_ mereka agar diberikan kesempatan untuk mengecap pendidikan di sekolah biasa. Beruntung, akhirnya sang _Tou-san_ pun luluh dengan keinginan anak-anaknya.

"_Nii-san_ tahu kan? Mereka adalah teman yang berhasil kita dapatkan setelah membujuk _Tou-san_ untuk membiarkan kita bersekolah seperti anak-anak yang lain."

"Aku tahu!" seru Hiashi sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kepala. Setelah itu, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan sambil memandang tajam ke arah Hizashi, "Tapi… dibandingkan mendapat teman seperti itu, aku… lebih baik tetap mendalami home-schooling."

"_Nii-san_ bicara apa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Hizashi! Aku tidak mau lagi menipu diriku! Teman… apanya yang teman kalau mereka hanya berniat mengeruk keuntungan dari kita?"

Hizashi terdiam.

"Kau juga bukan tidak tahu kan, Hizashi? Dari awal kau juga sadar kan?" Hizashi memegang pundak Hiashi. "Mereka bukan teman…"

Dengan kasar, Hizashi kemudian mendepak tangan Hiashi dari bahunya. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Saat ini tentunya pemuda itu sedang mengalami pergolakan batin yang cukup kuat. Di satu sisi, ia sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan Aniki-nya adalah suatu kebenaran. 'Teman-teman'-nya bukanlah teman sebenarnya. Mereka hanya ingin mengeruk keuntungan dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terbilang keluarga kaya. Hizashi bukan tidak mengingat, entah berapa kali mereka telah berhutang padanya. Setiap mereka berkumpul pun, selalu Hizashi yang mengeluarkan uang sementara tidak terlihat satupun dari mereka yang keberatan.

Tapi, di satu sisi, walaupun mungkin semua hanyalah kepura-pura-an, Hizashi akhirnya bisa mendapatkan teman sebagaimana yang ia harapkan selama ini. Dan… haruskah ia melepaskan teman-temannya hanya karena ia merasa telah dimanfaatkan oleh mereka?

"_A-ano…_"

Kedua Hyuuga itu pun akhirnya spontan menengok ke asal suara. Suara yang lembut, suara yang feminim.

"Aku… mungkin aku memang nggak berhak berkata macam-macam. Tapi… kurasa, kalian nggak seharusnya terpaku pada orang-orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kalian," ujar Tenten yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersembunyi lebih lama. "Yang seperti itu… sama sekali bukan teman!"

"Kau… siapa kau?" tukas Hizashi sambil memasang tatapan tidak suka karena Tenten mendadak menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku… bukan siapa-siapa. Dan nggak penting juga untuk tahu siapa aku," jawab Tenten tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. "Yang jelas, aku harap kalian nggak berkelahi satu sama lain hanya karena meributkan orang-orang yang nggak pantas kalian ributkan."

Sekali ini, Hiashi dan Hizashi hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua tersebut.

"Menurutku juga, nggak ada salahnya jadi orang yang sedikit kaku dan lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih teman. Maksudku… bukan berarti kalian harus menutup diri dari pertemanan, tapi…" Tenten memandang mereka, "kalian bisa memilah-milah, mana yang benar-benar teman kalian dan mana yang bukan. Nggak memilih-milih teman memang bagus, tapi dalam kondisi seperti kalian, kurasa… lebih baik bersikap lebih waspada karena nggak semua orang itu baik."

"Kau…"

"Ah! Tapi yah, kalau kalian sudah menemukan orang yang kalian anggap sebagai teman kalian, tentu saja kalian harus bisa menjaga mereka baik-baik."

Tenten kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang. Kepalanya pun kembali ia tundukkan sedikit. Saat ini, selain permasalahan kedua orang Hyuuga di hadapannya, Tenten teringat pada permasalahannya sendiri dengan seorang Hyuuga yang lain. Seolah mendapat pencerahan, mendadak Tenten merasakan suatu keinginan yang kuat, sangat kuat, untuk bisa segera kembali ke masanya sendiri dan menyelesaikan pertengkaran bodoh yang baru saja ia hadapi dengan kekasihnya.

"Hemh… itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Terserah kalian mau mendengarkannya atau nggak. Sudah ya! Jaa!"

Tenten pun segera berbalik dan kemudian berlari, meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik Hiashi dan Hizashi yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran.

Tenten sudah melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kedua Hyuuga itu. Terserah mereka mau mendengarnya atau tidak.

Yang jelas, masih ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan Tenten.

Dan ia ingin segera melakukannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ng?" seru pemuda bernama Gai itu saat ia melihat Neji mendekat ke arahnya.

Neji memandang pemuda berwajah mengenaskan itu sebelum ia membuang muka ke arah kiri. Gai yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Neji tampak shock dengan mulut yang langsung terbuka lebar dan mata yang terbelalak.

"B-bahkan orang yang nggak kukenal membuang muka setelah melihatku," lirih Gai yang semakin putus asa.

"Aa…" seru Neji yang merasa kelepasan telah membuang muka. Ia pun kembali mengalihkan wajahnya pada Gai. Meringis, Neji menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali membuang muka saat melihat wajah pesimis sosok masa lalu dari _Sensei_ yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dalam hati, Nei bersyukur karena Tenten lebih mengikuti wajah _Kaa-san_-nya dan bukan _Tou-san_-nya. Pemikiran yang cukup jahat sebetulnya.

"Ng…" ujar Neji berusaha berkata-kata.

Gai kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memelas, membuat Neji semakin susah berkata-kata.

'Tenang, Neji. Tenang. Kau harus bisa menghadapinya! Bagaimanapun, mungkin saja dia akan menjadi mer –…'

Pemikiran Neji langsung terpotong begitu saja saat ia menyadari apa yang hampir saja terucapkan oleh batinnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Akibatnya, ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Gai usia SMA itu dengan nada yang terdengar lemah. "Kalau kau ingin mengejekku, katakan saja dengan cepat!"

Neji mengerutkan kening sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya. "Kenapa kau malah berpikiran kalau aku akan mengejekmu?"

"Bukankah semua orang seperti itu? Mereka hanya mau mempermainkanku, mengejekku…"

Neji menghela napas. "Entah kenapa, kurasa itu karena kau sendiri yang terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan aura 'ejek aku'!"

"Apa?"

"Seperti kata cewek tadi," ujar Neji sambil melihat ke arah gedung sekolah, "kau sendiri yang membuatnya jadi menyedihkan."

Pemuda Gai itu terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak sekali-sekali kau tunjukkan optimisme-mu? Dengan begitu, aku yakin mereka juga jadi segan mengejekmu."

'Tapi mungkin akan tetap membicarakan diam-diam sih,' batin Neji dengan begitu sinisnya.

"B-benarkah bisa begitu?"

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Cewek tadi juga sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

"Aku… apa aku bisa?"

Sekali lagi, Neji mengangkat bahu. "Tunjukkan saja semangat masa mudamu dan buat mereka gentar untuk mengejekmu."

'Mereka pasti merinding dan mundur dengan sukarela,' batin Neji lagi.

Mendadak, Gai pun bangkit berdiri dari keterpurukannya. "Ah… entah kenapa, aku jadi bersemangat. Aku merasa… jadi percaya diri setelah kau mengatakannya."

"Hm…"

"Ya. Aku jadi merasa yakin kalau aku bisa berubah." Gai langsung menatap gedung sekolahnya. "Baik! Akan kucoba!"

Ia pun sudah akan berlari saat tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh! Terima kasih banyak atas nasihatmu, Tuan Tidak Dikenal! Saat kita bertemu lagi, akan kutunjukkan kalau aku tidak lagi tertindas!"

Neji pun tertawa getir dalam hati. Ia sudah melihatnya, bagaimana sosok bersemangat Gai yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditindas lagi akibat optimisme-nya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, Gai yang bersemangat dan berisik memang jauh lebih baik dibanding Gai yang pesimis dan murung.

Menghela napas, Neji pun memandang ke langit cerah yang berwarna biru dengan hiasan awan putih. Suatu perasaan gundah mendadak menyusup dan terasa menekan dadanya.

"Ten," ujar Neji sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya, "aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tenten berdiri diam, memandang jam kuno aneh yang berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

Neji berdiri diam, memandang jam kuno aneh yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

Dua masa yang berbeda, satu tempat yang sama. Satu perasaan dan harapan yang sama.

"Saat itu, aku melihat jam ini menunjukkan keanehan dan setelah itu, tahu-tahu aku melihat _Tou-san_ dan _Ji-san_ Neji," gumam Tenten sambil menyentuh jam kuno yang dilapisi kayu sebagai pelindungnya. "Mungkinkah jam ini yang menyebabkanku terlempar ke sini?"

Neji yang juga berada di depan jam kuno itu, namun di masa yang berbeda dengan Tenten kini memasang matanya baik-baik pada jam kuno di hadapannya.

'Semua keanehan ini terjadi setelah aku melihat keanehan jam ini, memang tidak masuk akal… tapi bagaimana jika jam inilah yang membuatku berada di sini sekarang?' batin Neji sambil menyipitkan matanya. Perlahan, sebelah tangannya pun terulur ke arah jam tersebut.

Tenten sudah memejamkan matanya, berdoa sepenuh hati agar dia bisa dipulangkan ke masanya sekarang.

Neji tetap memandangi jam tersebut dengan seksama, sembari membatinkan keinginannya agar bisa kembali ke masa dimana seharusnya ia berada.

Jam itu masih tidak bereaksi. Tenten memejamkan matanya semakin kuat, Neji menggertakkan giginya semakin keras.

"Kumohon!" ujar keduanya di saat yang bersamaan walaupun keduanya tengah berada di masa yang berbeda. "Aku ingin pulang dan bertemu lagi dengannya!"

Saat itulah, jam mulai memperdengarkan bunyi detaknya dengan semakin kencang. Setelah itu, jam tersebut berdentang dua kali sebelum berputar searah jarum jam dalam kecepatan yang tidak wajar.

Neji yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada di bawah telapak tangannya. Tenten yang belum juga membuka matanya masih saja bertahan pada posisinya saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di atas punggung tangannya.

Perlahan, Tenten membuka matanya. Setelah melihat ada sebuah tangan yang tengah menangkupi tangannya, Tenten pun menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

"Selamat datang, Ten," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Ne-Neji?" Seketika itu wajah Tenten pun langsung memerah. "Ke-Kenapa kau… dan… ah! Jangan-jangan kau juga… terlempar…"

Neji menghentikan kata-kata Tenten dengan kelima jari tangannya yang bebas. Tangan lainnya yang semula menyentuh punggung tangan Tenten kini menggenggam tangan itu dengan lebih erat.

"Aku… ingin minta maaf karena telah mengejek _Tou-san_-mu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal _Tou-san_-mu dan aku seenaknya mengata-ngatainya. Aku sungguh rendah. Maafkan aku!" Neji pun menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Tenten.

"Ti-tidak. Aku juga… aku juga seenaknya mengatai orang-orang keluarga Hyuuga sebagai orang yang kaku sehingga dikucilkan dari pergaulan! Aku… aku juga minta maaf!" ujar Tenten yang tanpa melihat situasi langsung menundukkan kepalanya hingga… kepalanya dan Neji pun beradu, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. "Adududuh!" ujar Tenten sambil memegangi dahinya dengan kedua tangan setelah sebelah tangannya dilepas oleh Neji.

"Kh~!" Neji sendiri hanya bisa menggeram pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Gomen_!" ujar Tenten lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan sebelah tangan yang masih tertempel di dahinya.

Neji tersenyum simpul sebelum ia menghentikan Tenten dengan memegang tangannya yang menyentuh dahi. Ia pun menjauhkan tangan itu dari dahi Tenten dan kemudian menariknya hingga sang gadis jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Sudahlah. Karena kita juga saling mengejek, anggap saja kita impas," ujar Neji perlahan di dekat telinga Tenten. Tentu saja, hembusan napas serta suara maskulin Neji membuat Tenten semakin berdebar. "Tapi pastikan, kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan lagi terulang untuk kedua kalinya."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Neji, meskipun debaran dadanya masih terasa begitu nyata, Tenten pun tertawa kecil.

"Kita nggak bakalan tahu ke depannya gimana," ujar Tenten sambil menyenderkan dahinya ke bagian dada di bawah pundak Neji. "Tapi, kita bisa mengusahakan agar perselisihan yang melibatkan keluarga kita nggak sampai terjadi."

Tenten mendorong Neji sedikit menjauh.

"Bagaimanapun, suatu saat nanti, keluargaku akan menjadi keluargamu dan keluargamu akan menjadi keluargaku kan? Perbedaan yang ada dalam keluarga kita, tidak boleh menjadi penghambat."

Neji membelalakkan mata _pearl_-nya dan kemudian, dalam gerakan yang sedikit mengindikasikan kalau ia salah tingkah, Neji pun menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Tenten tersenyum kecil saat menyadari rona merah mulai berpendar di kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau tetap seja bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng," ujar Neji nyaris berbisik.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, Neji…" jawab Tenten sambil menyeringai. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi Neji. Neji sendiri menangkap pergelangan tangan Tenten saat gadis itu sudah berjinjit dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Baru saja bibir keduanya bersentuhan sekilas, mendadak suara keras membuat mereka memisahkan diri untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja berteriak.

"K-kalian! KALIAN BOLOS PELAJARAN?" teriak – siapa lagi kalau bukan – _Tou-san_ Tenten, Gai_-Sensei_.

"Ah, gawat," gerutu Neji saat melihat pria berbaju serba hijau itu. Digenggamnya tangan Tenten erat.

"AYO CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS, JANGAN GUNAKAN MASA MUDA KALIAN HANYA UNTUK MEMBOLOS! BELAJAR ITU JUGA PENTING LHOOO!" teriak Gai dengan berapi-api, walaupun bukan nada marah yang mendominasi.

Tenten menghela napas sejenak. "Baik _Tou-san_," jawab Tenten yang sudah hendak menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi ia pun tertahan oleh tangannya yang masi dipegang oleh Neji.

"Hei, Ten…"

"Ng?"

"Kau pikir aku orang yang kaku kan?" tanya Neji dengan ekspresi yang serius.

Tenten mengernyitkan alisnya. "Memangnya…"

"Tapi sekali-sekali, aku juga ingin mencoba melanggar peraturan!" ujar Neji sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengangkat Tenten, _bridal-style_.

"Kyaa?"

Gai yang melihat itu langsung _cengok_ di tempatnya. Neji kemudian menengok ke arah Gai.

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Sekarang aku akan menikmati masa mudaku dengan putri Anda! _Dakara… Jaa_!"

Dengan itu, Neji langsung melesat, menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Gai yang masih _loading_ sebelum guru berbaju hijau itu mengejar Neji. Namun terlambat, Neji sudah menghilang, meninggalkan gedung sekolah sambil membawa Tenten bersamanya. Teriakan Gai dari arah gedung sekolah yang samar-samar terdengar hanya membuat Neji dan Tenten tertawa kecil karenanya.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari sekolah, Neji pun menurunkan Tenten. Dan setelahnya, mereka saling tatap sebelum berjalan bergandengan tangan ke mana pun langkah membawa.

Dan sama seperti suara Gai yang makin lama makin terdengar samar, suara bel yang berdentang satu kali itu pun jadi terasa jauh, meskipun masih cukup keras untuk dapat selalu tersimpan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Lalu kini, yang tersisa hanyalah kedua orang itu, dalam dunia mereka.

Dunia yang penuh perbedaan.

Namun, asalkan kedua tangan itu masih saling bertautan, perbedaan apapun pasti akan melebur.

Hingga yang dua… menjadi satu.

***** FIN*****

* * *

Ok, last chapter's done!

NejiTen. Aneh ya? Sebenarnya agak bingung dengan couple ini, entah kenapa ide yang dulu saya pikirkan malah gak gitu cocok, jadi agak diganti plot-nya. Hasilnya, jadi tetep aneh ya? Gomen, minna-san T^T Ngomong-ngomong, tema-nya kali ini berkaitan dengan parents lagi dan pola asuhnya.

Di sini, Neji dan Tenten sama-sama kelempar ke masa lalu, buat liat kenapa orangtua pasangan masing-masing bisa bersikap kayak sekarang. Tapi mereka kelempar ke beda masa, soalnya Gai dan Hiashi-Hizashi itu ceritanya beda angkatan pas SMA-nya. Gai, katakan saja, lebih muda dari Hizashi. Hahaha. Dan… soal Gai yang jadi Tou-san Tenten…. saya cuma bisa ketawa. Bahkan saya menciptakan crack pair lagi, GaiXAyame, meskipun gak terlalu keliatan sih. :P

Setelah chapter ini beres, next chapter adalah epilogue yang gak bakal terlalu panjang. Tapi saya berharap minna-san tetap mau membaca epilogue-nya nanti.

Oke deh, gimana dengan chapter ini menurut minna-san? Saya masih tetap membutuhkan review-nya lho… Jadi…

Review, onegai? :3

Masukan dan kritik membangun amat sangat diharapkan. ;)

~Thanks for reading!~


	6. Last reason : Epilogue

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_**-**_**Sensei.**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**This is an epilogue for this story.**

**First of all, I'd like to say many many thanks to all of you, minna-san, who have read, reviewed, faved and alerted the story. Really, without you all, I don't even know what will happen to this fic. So, my greatest appreciation goes to you all. Thank you very much!**

**Special thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter : Yuki Tsukushi (tapi sebenernya chapter kemaren tuh chapter terpendek dari 5 chapter yang laen lho? :P), Lullaby Afa (senangnya ada yang bilang GaiXAyame cocok XD *kesian juga sih Ayame* wkwkwk..), Arigatou (silakan, epilogue-nya:D), NaraUchiha'malfoy (maafin kalau chapter sebelumnya kurang seru yaa..DX), Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura (ini epiloguenya, douzooo!), neechan (nee-chaaan…*peluk-peluk nee_-_chan, hontou ni arigatou buat dukungannya selalu :D), kyu's neli_-_chan (duh? Porsi SasoTema-nya nggak terlalu banyak yah nih? Hahaha…), Cendy Hoseki (kenapa jadi humor ya? Saya juga nggak ngerti :P), Deidei Rinnepero13 (iya ya, saya nggak masukin itu slogan…XD), uchan (silakan diliat, apa isi epilogue kali ini. tapi maaf kalau ada satu permintaan uchan yang nggak kumasukin, nggak dapet cara yang pas soalnya…DX) , Nyx Quartz (hehehe, nggakpapa, thanks dah read n review yaa), Miya-hime Nakashinki (iya ya? Chapter kemaren bukan romance-nya yang menonjol, malah pesan moralnya…hahaha… diganti di chapter ini deh, walaupun cuma sekilas :p), Harukaze Chiharugak log in (thank you! ShikaIno juga bilang thank you tuh! :P), uchihyuu nagisa (pasti dunk, semua pasangan nyempil lagi kok. Fufufu~…)**

**Then, for the last thank, I'd like to say that to Masahiro 'Night' Seiran for checking the draft of this epilogue, even though just for a little, I really appreciate your suggestion ^^v**

**Okay, without wasting any more time…**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Konoha Gakuen – Perguruan Konoha.

Sebuah perguruan terkenal yang terdiri dari _Kindergarten_ sampai dengan _High School_. Sekolah terkemuka yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Banyak orangtua lulusan sekolah itu yang kemudian menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di almamater mereka tersebut. Benar-benar suatu sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya.

Tapi…

Apa kau tahu bahwa di bagian _High School_ dari perguruan ini memiliki suatu legenda yang cukup unik?

Tidak?

Kalau begitu biar kuceritakan sedikit padamu.

Di tengah-tengah tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2, terdapat sebuat jam kuno. Jam tersebut berbentuk sebuah jam tinggi dengan pemberat yang mengayun-ayun di bawahnya. Konon, jam tersebut tetap berjalan walaupun tidak disetel puluhan tahun. Yah, soal itu sih bisa jadi bohong. Dan memang bukan itu legenda yang kumaksud.

Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…

Saat kau mendengar jam tersebut mendadak berdetak dengan keras yang diikuti suara lonceng yang berdentang dua kali, maka saat itulah kau akan mengalami suatu perjalanan waktu yang tak terduga.

Kau percaya?

Sebaiknya kau percaya. Banyak yang bisa membuktikannya padamu.

Ya, mereka…

Mulai dari pasangan yang sering bertengkar, mereka yang menyembunyikan perasaan dan tidak bisa jujur satu sama lain, mereka yang kikuk dan canggung, mereka yang awalnya sulit menyatukan perbedaan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak mungkin kusebutkan satu-satu. Mereka yang mengalami perjalanan waktu dengan jam legenda itu akan berakhir dengan selesainya masalah mereka. Semua bahagia.

Dengan begitu kisah ini pun…

Ng? Kau tidak percaya kalau mereka bahagia? Ah! Kau benar-benar skeptis ya?

Baiklah, kalau kau tidak percaya, silakan kau lihat sendiri faktanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIME ~The Reason~**

**Epilogue : The Reason Why The Story Should be Ended Now**

**~07.20~**

"SHIKAMAAARUUU! BANGUUUUNN!" teriak gadis berambut pirang pucat sambil menarik selimut yang tengah digunakan pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat. "Mau tidur sampai kapan, Tuan Pemalas? Kau tahu kan acaranya dimulai pukul 9?"

"Ngh! Aku nggak pernah bilang kalau aku akan datang ke acara itu, Ino! _Mendokuse_!" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi sang gadis yang bernama Ino tersebut.

"Oh? Yang benar saja, Shika? Dia temanmu lho? _Sahabatmu_!" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah. Tangannya yang lain masih menahan selimut Shikamaru yang tadi direbutnya.

"Hmm…" jawab Shikamaru cuek. Ia malah menarik bantal dari bawah kepalanya dan menggunakannya untuk menutup kepala, sekaligus telinganya, agar ia tidak perlu mendengar celotehan bawel dari pacarnya tersebut.

"Ugh! Ayolah, Shikaaa~!" ujar Ino sambil menarik bantal yang menutupi kepala Shikamaru dengan kasar. Dan tindakan gadis itu lagi-lagi membuat Shikamaru mendengus dengan kesal.

"Ino, kalau kau nggak berhenti mengganggu tidurku dengan ocehanmu…" ancam Shikamaru dengan alis yang mengernyit. Sekali ini, Shikamaru sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas kasurnya, memandang kekasihnya yang tengah memegang benda-benda ' penunjang' tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kalau nggak memang kenapa, Shika?" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai dan kemudian melempar bantal serta selimut yang tadi dipegangnya ke wajah Shikamaru saat pemuda itu menguap lebar. "Kau bisa apa memang?" tantang Ino sambil setengah membungkuk dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang.

"Huh!" jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah yang cemberut. Tangannya memegang bagian tengah selimut yang sempat menutupi wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil bantal yang jatuh ke lantai setelah menabrak dirinya lalu meletakkannya di bagian atas ranjang. "Kau kira aku nggak bisa apa-apa, heh?"

Begitu Shikamaru berdiri hingga mata keduanya kini saling mengunci, Ino kemudian berkata dalam nada sinis dan senyum yang disengajakan agar terlihat manis, "Lalu apa Shika? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku diam? Menciumku?"

Selesai Ino mengatakan itu, tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru langsung menarik kepala gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Ino yang tidak siap, hanya bisa menjatuhkan tangan yang semula ia letakkan di pinggang ke masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga akhirnya Ino mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Sambil berciuman, perlahan, Shikamaru mendorong tubuh gadisnya itu. Perlahan-lahan… hingga Ino tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah digiring Shikamaru ke… luar kamarnya! Dan begitu tubuh Ino sudah berada di luar kamarnya, dengan cepat Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Ino terngaga, bersamaan dengan usahanya mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Sementara itu, Shikamaru hanya menyeringai melihat Ino yang seolah belum juga sadar apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Baiklah, selamat menunggu!"

Dan…

_Brak!_

Pintu kamar pemuda berambut nanas itu pun kembali tertutup. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih mengatur pemikirannya hingga ia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"SHIKAMARU SIALAANNN! AWAS KALAU KAU TIDUR LAGIII!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~08.05~**

"SA-KU-RA-_CHA~N_!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning dengan model jabrik tersebut. Sekali lagi, "SA-KU-RA-_CHAAAAAANNNN_!"

Pintu dibuka dah memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan raut wajah yang tampak tidak senang.

"Berisik, Naruto! Apa kau nggak bisa sabar sedikit?" omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara, pemuda yang dimarahinya hanya bisa… terbelalak dan ternganga.

Bagaimana tidak? Sosok gadis di hadapannya mengenakan _mini_ _dress_ sepanjang lutut berwarna peach dengan bagian bawah berupa rimpel yang tidak rata. Bagian atas _dress_ tanpa lengan ini bermodel asimetris dengan bentuk kain yang melintang dari bahu kanan atas sampai ke bagian bawah ketiak kirinya. Dan di bagian bahu tersebut, terdapat bunga sakura berwarna merah muda pucat yang sangat cocok dengan warna _peach_ dari _dress_ itu sendiri. Rambut merah muda sang gadis pun diikat tinggi hingga menyisakan bagian rambut pendeknya di sekitar tengkuk. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan gadis itu cukup memperlihatkan kulitnya yang memang putih dan mulus.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, Naruto?" ujar Sakura sambil menjitak pelan kepala si pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. "Mesum!" tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

"A-ah…" jawab Naruto sambil melayangkan sebuah senyum salah tingkah. Ia bahkan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "_I-ie_! Itu karena Sakura_-chan_ sangat cantik! Maksudku, biasanya juga cantik sih, tapi sekarang… _eto_… lebih cantik!"

_BLUSH!_

Seketika itu juga, warna pipi Sakura berubah menjadi senada dengan warna bunga sakura yang tersampir di bahunya. Naruto yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan tampilan yang sedikit berantakan – khas dirinya – masih tampak salah tingkah sesaat sebelum Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Gombal!"

Naruto terkekeh kecil sebelum ia kemudian mengambil tangan Sakura yang tidak memegang dompet kecil dan kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Nggak. Kau benar-benar cantik, Sakura_-chan_…"

Sakura berdeham kecil. "Yah… makasih deh kalau begitu."

Naruto mengangguk sambil memamerkan cengiran andalannya. "Kalau begitu… kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sakura menggumamkan kata 'iya' dan keduanya pun perlahan bergerak, meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno, menuju sebuah taksi yang terpakir di depan.

"Ah, sebelumnya, Sakura_-chan_…" ujar Naruto sambil berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba. Ia pun memutar kepalanya, kembali melihat ke arah Sakura yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Memanfaatkan kondisi Sakura yang sedang tanpa pertahanan, Naruto pun mengecup bibir Sakura dan membuat mata gadis itu semakin terbuka lebar.

"Hehehe. Maaf! Aku nggak bisa menahan diriku! Dan aku nggak mungkin melakukannya di taksi ataupun di acara nanti!" ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah. Sementara, Sakura sendiri perlahan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya sebelum urat-urat kemarahan menyembul di pelipisnya.

"NARUTO _BAKAAA_!"

_BUAK!_

"_Ittai_!" seru Naruto saat satu tinjuan Sakura menghantam kepalanya. "Kenapa aku dipukul sih, Sakura_-chan_?" protes Naruto sambil merengut tidak terima.

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh kau berani-beraninya menciumku di depan rumahku sendiri, tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu!" sanggah Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Uh…" keluh Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru dihantam secara tidak tanggung-tanggung oleh Sakura. "Jadi nggak boleh? Kita kan pacaran…"

"Hemh… begitulah!" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan di depan Naruto.

Masih sedikit tidak terima, Naruto pun mengikuti Sakura berjalan sampai tiba-tiba, gadis itu berbalik. Naruto yang kaget pun tidak sempat menghindar saat bibir Sakura menempel di bibirnya. Ah, dia tidak kaget pun dia tidak akan menghindar, bukan? Ini Naruto yang sedang dibicarakan! Mana mungkin dia akan menolak ciuman manis dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah _tan_-nya yang sedikit diwarnai rona merah.

"Ini rumahku! Jadi aku yang berkuasa!" ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit. "Dan di sini, kau nggak boleh berbuat macam-macam! Cuma aku yang boleh! Mengerti?"

Bagaikan boneka yang digerakkan benang, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Setelah itu, Sakura berlari kecil ke arah taksi, meninggalkan Naruto yang seolah masih tersihir hingga terdiam mematung tepat selangkah sebelum keluar dari gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Naruto~! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat!" teriak Sakura yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam taksi sambil melambai ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah? Oke!" jawabnya pada Sakura. Namun, sebelum melangkah, ia pun bergumam, "Kalau begitu lain kali akan kuajak kau ke rumahku biar aku yang berkuasa! Fufufu! Tunggu saja, Sakura_-chan_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~08.30~**

Gadis bermata _pearl_ itu melihat ke sekelilingnya yang mulai dipenuhi orang. Pemuda di sampingnya kemudian menariknya saat gadis itu nyaris tertabrak oleh orang yang tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"A-ah?"

"Kenapa celingak-celinguk gitu?" tanya si pemuda dalam nada dingin yang menjadi andalannya.

"T-tidak, _ano_, itu, Sasuke-_kun_… aku belum melihat Sakura_-chan_ dan Ino_-chan_…"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya bisa mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau mereka belum datang?"

"Uhm… Maksudku…"

"Apa kau tidak puas kalau cuma aku yang ada di sampingmu, Hinata?"

Mata gadis bernama Hinata itu terbelalak. Ia pun dengan cepat menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Begitu mulutnya siap membuat penyangkalan, wajahnya-lah yang terlebih dahulu bereaksi dengan membuat rona merah saat mata kedua insan itu saling bertatapan.

"Hn?" pancing Sasuke lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" sangkal Hinata yang akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah. "_Ano_…" Hinata pun menunduk dengan membawa kegugupannya. "_Go-gomen…_"

"Untuk?"

"_A-ano_… Itu… tadi… aku tidak bermaksud…" Hinata kemudian memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Matanya pun sudah melirik-lirik gelisah, bergantian memandang antara kekasihnya dengan lantai.

Melihat kelakukan Hinata yang seperti itu, mau tidak mau Sasuke-pun jadi tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, aku tunggu permintaan maafmu nanti!"

"Hee?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sasuke semakin mengembangkan seringainya sebelum pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata. Seketika itu juga, wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah dengan hebat.

"Ta-tapi… Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak terima penolakan," jawab pemuda itu acuh tak acuh. Hinata sudah hendak berkata-kata lagi – tentu saja dengan wajah yang masih sangat memerah – saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata, "Lupakan dulu soal itu! Tuh! Acaranya sudah akan dimulai!"

Dengan tangan yang masih saling bergenggaman, keduanya pun siap mengikuti jalannya upacara pernikahan salah satu teman dan guru mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa Hinata sesekali masih memikirkan ucapan Sasuke mengenai permintaan maaf yang harus dilakukannya nanti. Bahkan kedatangan Sakura dan Ino yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi pun tidak dapat menghapuskan kegelisahannya soal permintaan Sasuke tadi.

Padahal itu hanya permintaan mudah yang tidak perlu dipikirkan sampai sebegitu mendalam.

Tapi, yah… namanya juga Hinata.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~09.00~**

Semua orang mulai menutup mulutnya, menimbulkan suasana hening di gedung tempat acara pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Sosok pemuda berambut merah kini dengan pakaian serba putih kini sudah berdiam tenang di depan altar, menunggu pasangannya yang akan tiba sesaat lagi.

Dan begitu sosok yang ditunggunya sudah datang, semua orang menahan napas terkejut. Demikian pula dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, di samping seorang pria tua, telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang dalam balutan gaun putih keemasan. Berbeda dari biasanya, gadis yang sehari-harinya tampak tomboy itu kini terlihat begitu feminin dengan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa – dicepol di bagian belakang dengan dua buah kepang di kiri dan kanannya yang ditarik sampai ke bagian cepol-nya. Sebuah bunga putih yang besar tampak tersemat di bagian kiri rambutnya dan kerudung transparan yang dikenakannya menutupi wajahnya sampai bawah dagu.

Melihat calon istrinya datang, pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan, dengan didampingi oleh _Tou-san_-nya di samping dan seorang _bride's maid_ di belakangnya, sang pengantin wanita pun berjalan perlahan ke arah altar. Dan begitu sampai di altar, tangan gadis itu pun diserahkan pada pemuda yang sudah menunggunya semenjak tadi. Pria paruh baya dan _bride's maid_ itu pun menjauh, menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Kedua calon suami-istri itu pun kemudian menghadap ke arah altar, dimana seorang pendeta telah menunggu mereka untuk melakukan upacara pernikahan.

Semua yang hadir telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Acara pun berlangsung dalam khidmat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai acara mencapai puncak – bertukar cincin dan kemudian, yang paling ditunggu… adegan ciuman pengantin sebagai tanda keabsahan sebagai suami-istri.

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu sekarang," pandu sang pendeta.

Semua hening, menunggu sang pengantin pria untuk mencumbu gadis yang baru saja menjadi istrinya tersebut.

Perlahan, sang pengantin pria pun membuka kerudung sebagai satu-satunya benda yang menghalangi aksesnya untuk melihat wajah istrinya.

Lembut, sang gadis pun berkata, "Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, _ne_, Sasori?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu pun tersenyum simpul. "Ini hanyalah permulaan untuk suatu perjalanan panjang ke depannya, Temari…"

"Aku tahu…"

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Sebelum bibir mereka saling terpaut, sang gadis bernama Temari itu pun berkata-kata dalam suatu bisikan.

"Asalkan bersamamu…"

Setelah itu, mereka pun saling merasakan bibir satu sama lain. Suatu ciuman hangat yang tidak singkat, namun juga tidak lama. Sebuah ciuman yang menandakan bahwa keduanya kini saling terikat satu sama lain, suami-istri yang sah.

Penonton pun bertepuk tangan. Keluarga dan teman dekat menitikkan air mata haru.

Ya, mulai saat ini, Sasori dan Temari telah resmi menjadi pasangan yang diikat dalam lembaga pernikahan.

Yang dua… menjadi satu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~10.10~**

"Kyaa! Selamat ya, Tema-_chaaan_!" Seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua dengan gaun berupa dress sepanjang lutut berwarna kuning langsung menghampiri sang pengantin wanita tepat setelah pemberkatan selesai dilakukan. Tentu saja, sang gadis yang merupakan _bride's maid_ itu bermaksud sama seperti yang lain, hendak memberi selamat pada pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

"Hahaha. Terimakasih, Ten!" jawab sang pengantin wanita – Temari – sambil menerima pelukan yang ditawarkan oleh sang gadis _bride's maid_ – Tenten. "Bukankah kau akan segera menyusulku?" ujar Temari sambil melirik ke arah kekasih Tenten yang tengah memberi selamat pada suaminya.

"Ah… yaaa… mungkin?" jawab Tenten sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Temari sambil mengambil buket bunga yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja dekat altar, "kau harus berhasil mengambil buket bunga ini. _Ne_, Tenten?"

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Nggak akan kuserahkan pada yang lain. Lihat saja!"

Tidak lama setelah sesi pengucapan selamat, pembawa acara pun membawa para hadirin beserta pengantin untuk beranjak ke bagian luar, ke taman tempat diadakannya sesi selanjutnya, sesi yang paling ditunggu oleh semua wanita yang belum menikah– apalagi kalau bukan sesi pelemparan bunga?

"Baiklaaahhh!" seru si pembawa acara yang merupakan rekan guru dari pengantin pria – Anko. "Sekarang semua yang ingin mengadu nasibnya, silakan berkumpul di sebelah sini!"

"A-apa aku harus ikut, Tenten-_nee_?" ujar Hinata yang harus ditarik-tarik oleh Tenten.

"Ikut sajalah, Hina_-chan_!"

"Fufufu~ Sakura-_Dekorin_, aku nggak akan kalah darimu!" ujar Ino sambil melemparkan pandangan persaingan.

"Kau mau cepat-cepat menikah, eh, _Buta-chan_?" balas Sakura sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Kenapa nggak? Memangnya kau nggak mau segera bersama dengan si _Baka-chan_-mu itu?"

"Oh, wah… aku nggak bilang nggak mau. Tapi sebaiknya kau turunkan keagresifanmu kalau nggak mau si _Mendokuse-chan_-mu itu kabur!"

Saling melempar ejekan seperti itu bukan hal yang aneh apabila terdengar dari Sakura dan Ino. Bahkan ketika sesi pelemparan buket sudah akan dimulai, keduanya masih saja berdebat, membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru saling melempar pandang sebelum keduanya menggelengkan kepala dengan pasrah.

Kedua gadis berambut kuning dan merah muda itu bahkan tidak sadar saat pengantin wanita sudah membelakangi para 'peserta' dan siap melempar buket bunga.

"Cewek-mu benar-benar penuh semangat masa muda ya, Neji-_san_!" seru seseorang yang tetap saja berpakaian serba hijau di saat-saat seperti ini pun. "Benar-benar mirip dengan Gai-_Sensei_ yang kukagumi!"

Neji memandang datar pada pemuda berambut bob di sampingnya.

"Baik! Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Akan kudapatkan buket bunga itu dengan semangat masa muda! YEAAHH!" Pemuda itu pun meloncat, meninggalkan Neji yang hanya bisa menghela napas dengan malas.

Neji pun kemudian mengabaikan sesi yang menurutnya tidak penting itu dan menuju ke meja di dekatnya yang menyajikan beberapa minuman. Tepat saat jemarinya sudah menyentuh gagang gelas, teriakan terdengar di taman tersebut. Neji masih mengabaikannya dan memilih berkonsentrasi dengan minumannya. Satu tegukan dan isi di gelas itu pun berpindah ke mulutnya, membasahi kerongkongannya, dan berlanjut ke perutnya.

Begitu tangannya selesai meletakkan gelas kosongnya di bagian meja yang khusus menampung gelas bekas, Neji pun langsung menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Di depannya, sudah berdiri kekasihnya yang tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

Perlahan, Tenten menarik tangannya dari balik punggung dan menyodorkan buket bunga yang berhasil ditangkapnya pada Neji. Mata Neji pun seketika itu membelalak. Rona merah di wajahnya tidak dapat dihindari saat ia melihat puluhan pasang mata sudah memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam.

"Kalau menurut kepercayaan yang ada… gadis yang mendapatkan buket bunga, akan menjadi pengantin wanita selanjutnya lho?" ejek Ino yang sudah mengamit lengan Shikamaru.

"_Mendokuse…_"

"Kalau begitu, Neji-_Senpai_ selanjutnya akan melamar Tenten, eh?" sahut Sakura yang tidak mau kalah dan juga memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan…"_

"H-hah?" Neji pun semakin salah tingkah.

"S-Selamat Neji-_nii_…"

"Hn."

Sudah tahu kan komentar barusan keluar dari siapa? Ya, pasangan yang unik tersebut, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya masih saja bergenggaman tangan. Dan dilihat dari wajah serta polah Hinata yang sudah tidak panik, sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan permintaan Sasuke di saat orang-orang tidak menyadarinya. Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke cukup jeli untuk mendapatkan tempat dimana ia bisa menuntut Hinata melakukan permintaannya!

"Hahaha! Kau benar-benar melakukannya, Tenten!" ujar Temari dengan Sasori yang berada tepat di sampingnya, memeluk pinggangnya. "Kutunggu saja undanganmu selanujutnya ya?"

Tenten semakin menyeringai dan menanggapi komentar-komentar tadi dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ten… kau itu…"

Tenten berjinjit sedikit. "Memangnya kau nggak mau menikah denganku, Neji?"

"Ck! Bukan itu maksudku, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu apalagi? _Tou-san_ juga sudah menyetujuinya kok!"

Neji menghela napas. "Itu bukan hal yang sebaiknya dibicarakan di sini kan?"

"Kenapa nggak?"

"Yah… itu…" Mata Neji memandang ke arah kerumunan yang masih menatap mereka dengan seringai-seringai mengejeknya. "Ah! Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja!"

Tenten pun langsung meloncat ke dalam pelukan Neji dan kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu.

"O-oi, Ten?" ujar Neji dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Semua! Dengarkan! Tunggu saja undangan pernikahanku dengan Neji selanjutnya yaa~!"

"HAH?"

Dan seketika itu, kerumunan pun heboh dalam suasana suka cita, tanpa mempedulikan Neji yang sudah semakin salah tingkah dan berusaha menghentikan kekasihnya dari tindakan-tindakan lain yang mungkin akan lebih mempermalukannya. Tapi sia-sia, semua orang kini malah menyelamati mereka sebagai pasangan yang akan segera menikah. Bahkan keramaian itu semakin ditambah ramai dengan adanya _Tou-san_ Tenten dan pengikut setia _Tou-san_ Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lihat bukan?

Semua bahagia.

Tentu saja kebahagiaan ini tidaka akan berakhir sampai di sini. Perjalanan hidup mereka masih sangat, sangat panjang dan kisah mereka pun masih jauh dari kata '_ending'_.

Tapi… kurasa itu hal yang sudah tidak perlu lagi kuceritakan.

Dan karenanya, walaupun kisah mereka belum akan selesai, ceritaku akan kuakhiri sampai di sini.

Wah, jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Bukankah semua sedang berbahagia?

Tidak?

Kau belum bahagia?

Kalau begitu…

Dengarkan suara lonceng itu!

Ya, lonceng dari jam kuno yang menjadi legenda itu.

Sudah terdengarkah?

Ya?

Baiklah!

Kurasa kini giliranmu yang membuat cerita bahagia versimu sendiri!

*****FIN*****

* * *

HURAAAAYY! *narik confetti, niup terompet!

Selamat pada SasoTema! Selamat pada NejiTen! Yang lain, ditunggu aja nikahannya! *mulai error*

Yah, pokoknya, ini adalah akhir dari 5 one-shots yang dijadiin multichapter. Apa sih istilahnya? Multi-shots? *makin ngaco*

Ehm… sebelum saya makin ngaco, saya mau mengakhiri saya kebacotan saya di fic ini dengan permohonan seperti biasa…

Review, onegai? ^^v

Masukan dan kritik membangun amat sangat diharapkan.

~Thanks for reading an epilogue for this fic!~

~See you again in another fic*waving hands*~


End file.
